Ridiculously Romantic
by VanillaSuga
Summary: Who is Slade? Why does he treat him as his rival so? Is he somehow connected to Robin? New Villans are in this story and they really heat up the scene. Jealously, truth, hope, and love, that is ridiculously romantic. RxSf RxBB CxOC Complete)
1. Slade is back, back again

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
Two teenagers around the age of 16 and 17 are captivating up in one of the largest rooms of the Titan Tower. What a delight they are, playing peacefully with the each other, trying to silently beat one another at a harmful little game called Cinderblock Bash.  
  
Peaceful, silent and delightful? Those three words used in one sentence describing two very loud, very competitive and very hostile teenage boys? It must be another lie, or a rumor still yet unsolved.  
  
"Not gonna get me, your not gonna get me, Ha! I won!" A green dude hopped up and down on his position on the couch in front of the LARGE screen t.v.  
  
A buff robotic boy grinned and shook his head. He put an arm around his buddy. "Beast boy, beast boy, beast boy. You might have won the race, but I won the game."  
  
"What!" Beast boy yelped. "How, I won the race, that's the whole point of the game you said!"  
  
"Why yes it is, but you know those cute little cinderblocks that are annoyingly in your way? Well you have to ram them and you will get your 100 points. You need points B.B, points, so therefore, I won fair and square, and there is no way you can make my square into an unhappy circle."  
  
Beast boy pulled a confused look. "Sometimes Cyborg, your choice of words are as crazy as you are. But that's not fair, you made the game, and you never told me anything about points!"  
  
"Ah, and that's the beauty of Stupidity. You should have asked, instead of me just saying one main part. Get used to it little buddy, I will always beat you, any day, any time, and any where." Cyborg grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Well don't I feel sheepish." At that moment, Beast boy turned into a small green sheep.  
  
The doors leading from the rooms to the living room slid open. A tall skinny girl walked sulkily in. Not saying a word, she put a black tea kettle on the burning stove, poured water inside and put a moody day tea bag in.  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy looked at each other. "Go-good morning R-raven." Beast boy stuttered, she was capable of exploding any minute.  
  
Slowly, she turned around and faced them from the kitchen. Eyeing the game station, she snapped. "Boys it is 7:00 am and you are playing Cinderblock Bash again, don't you ever get to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, but really Ray, we aren't playing right now, we have been done for almost 5 minutes." Beast boy cracked, smiling a cheeky smile.  
  
Raven glared and poured her tea in a cup. "Whatever." She said icily, before exiting the living room and kitchen. Beast boy leaned in to Cyborg and whispered, "Must be that time of month."  
  
A heavy book flew across the room and smacked him on the back of his head. He fell to the floor all swirly-eyed. "I heard that." Came her toneless voice. "Ouch." Beast boy managed to mutter.  
  
Sleeping peacefully in her large purple room, Starfire dreamt about her old life on her old planet Tamaran. She missed her deceased parents, her friends and her evil sister. She awoke suddenly after she heard a crash in the gym room.  
  
"Robin?" She rose and scrunched up her hair in a morning sloppy bun. "Robin is that you?" A boy's voice was heard, cursing like a mad man. "Shit, oh shit, now I need to buy another one."  
  
Starfire stopped at the entrance to the gym room and found Robin sprawled on the floor, picking up small beans that had scattered on the ground. "Robin, are you unharmed?"  
  
Robin glanced up. "Oh hi Star, just picking up what I had dropped." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Surely you need help, I will assist you if you wish it?"  
  
"Thanks." Starfire nodded to Robin's response and got down on her knees. "What caused you to make such a mess?" Robin sighed. "Well, just doing training when I accidentally hit the bean bag to hard. Hey Star could you be a doll and go grab the trash can?"  
  
"Of course!" She chirped. Running down two corridors and into the kitchen, she happily picked up the can. "Morning boys!" She called to Beast boy and Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, would you mind having a "hang out" session with me after we are done picking up the beans?" Robin smiled kindly. "Sure Starfire, just you and me okay?" Nodding fervently, she picked up the last bean and handed it to Robin before leaving to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
'She's getting better at her words, sort of.' Boy wonder thought. He smiled and threw the beans in the trash and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"ALERT, MESSAGE ALERT!" The sounds went off, the t.v went blank and a small blue light shone on three of the titans in front of the screen. "What's going on? This hasn't happened in a long time!" Beast boy panicked.  
  
"Beast boy, I would advise you to calm down, we won't know until we open the message." Raven called, she was walking slowly towards them. Beast boy blushed. "Sorry."  
  
The sliding doors slid open fast and Starfire came skidding out. "What is it, what's the problem?" Robin blushed at the sight of her. She was in her pink bathrobe, 'only'.  
  
"Message opened." Came a woman's robotic voice. "Well, well, well. So we meet again Titans." The cold voice of Slade rang through their ears.  
  
Slade's masked face appeared on the large screen, he had many robots in the background in a defense mode. "It's been a long time since I saw you, what, 2 years? You are all now, wait don't tell me, 16 years old?"  
  
Cyborg huffed. "I'm 17 for your 411." Slade smiled. "But your attitude is merely 10."  
  
"What do you want Slade?" Robin growled, he held his fists in tight balls. "Why Robin, same thing I've wanted when you were younger. You."  
  
"Well you can't have him you idiotic sleezeball." Beast boy snarled. "Watch your tongue boy, I can assassinate you in a matter of seconds if I wish."  
  
Beast boy faltered back a bit. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "Slade, why have you come back, we had killed you, and we were sure it was for real that time." She glared.  
  
"Well you see, "we" is not the right word for your sentence, She almost killed me." Slade pointed in Starfire's direction. "If it wasn't for the river down below where her energy ball had thrown me, I would have never survived, but all is well, since I did."  
  
"Slade, you do not belong in this world, and we will make sure of it, your evil presence sickens us deeply, good bye." Starfire made her way towards the delete button, but before she could delete it, Slade scared her with his words.  
  
"I'll get revenge Starfire, and if I do die, I will make sure you die first." Slade's face turned off from the screen. Robin's finger had pressed the Delete button. Starfire stared down in fear.  
  
"Star, don't worry, I won't, we won't let him get you, I promise." Robin's soothing words echoed in her ears. "You promise?" They all nodded.  
  
A smile plastered upon her face. "Thank you." Robin grabbed her arm. "C'mon Star, let's go, I think the ice cream truck is opened today at the park!"  
  
Robin and her raced down to the earth's floor and walked peacefully towards the enchanted park. On their way, they had small talk here and there.  
  
"So Star, um, how have you been doing?" Robin searched for words.  
  
"Fine thank you, and you?" Starfire smiled, taking no notice of his lack of words.  
  
"Eh, can't complain. You know that now since Slade is back, we have to keep ourselves on guard all the time right?" Robin became fiercer when Slade crossed his mind. He tried keeping his cool, for Star's sake.  
  
Starfire looked down and muttered barely audible for Robin's ears. "Sorry what was that Star?"  
  
"I said, I know that he's back, and I hope you don't get all crazy like you did the last he threatened us."  
  
Offended, Robin stopped in his tracks. "Starfire, I was young back then, not sure of what I was doing, you needn't worry about how I act, because I am not the same kid I used to be." He growled.  
  
Starfire looked at him with pleading eyes. "I know that Robin! I just, I don't know." She looked down, not wanting him to see her watered eyes.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Slade is nothing more than an enemy we still have to destroy." He placed a gentle hand on her chin and lifted it, staring contently into her emerald pools. "Starfire, you are my best friend, I will not let him get to me, and I will not let him get to you."  
  
Starfire nodded and hugged him warmly. Across the park and in a clearing near the dump house, a large glowing red hole appeared out of nowhere. A tall boy rose from the hole and landed gracefully on the earth as hell's hole vanished.  
  
He shivered as a warm breeze hit him. "Not as hot as hell, but it will do for a while." The boy had dark black hair, a pearly complexion and dark red, almost brown eyes. His long black eyelashes fluttered up and down as he blinked.  
  
Walking away from where he came from, he stopped at a large park where little kids were swinging merrily and running around.  
  
Eyes scanning across the field, he noticed a really beautiful girl, and she seamed to be crying. She was near a boy, who looked angry and offended. "Has he hurt her?" He muttered to himself. A tug came at his pant leg.  
  
Looking down, he saw a small little boy. "Hey Mr. you shouldn't talk to yourself, people might start to wonder." The tall one leapt towards him, scaring him off. "Stupid brat, I hate little kids."  
  
Walking over towards the couple, he stopped inches away and listened. "Starfire, you are my best friend, I will not let him get to me, and I will not let him get to you." The boy had said.  
  
Watching intently, he saw the young teenager hug the boy who had made her cry. Coming in closer he made conversation. "I'm sorry to bug you miss, but is he bugging you?"  
  
Robin faced the stranger who had just insulted him. Him bugging her? Starfire wiped her tears and shook her head. "No, no we just had a slight argument."  
  
"I am deeply sorry for troubling you. My name is Devion, I have traveled far and wide, and where I come from, when a girl is crying, it means she is trouble."  
  
"Well, she's not. Besides she can take of herself." Robin snarled. He didn't like the boy in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, fair maiden." Devion said. Starfire blushed. "Oh sorry, this is Robin and I am Starfire." Completely forgetting about Robin, he grabbed her hands in his own.  
  
"What a lovely name, perfect for a lovely young woman." Devion smiled warmly. Robin gave him a disgusted look. He shook their hands away. "Okay that's enough." Starfire was looking at the boy strangely but in a warm sort of way.  
  
"Thank you." She responded. Devion nodded. Robin looked from his friend to the stupid boy. 'What a prick.' He thought.  
  
"Well, I must be on my way, I hope to see you again Starfire." He said with a gleam in his eye. Starfire watched him walk away with happiness. "What a kind boy, very kind." She grabbed Robin's arm and led him to the ice cream truck.  
  
'Too nice for my taste.' He thought wickedly.  
  
Devion smiled evilly as he departed from the lovely Starfire. 'I think I like her, she would be a good earthling wife, father will be pleased.'  
  
"She seamed very taken with that idiot boy, I need a plan to dispose of him." He said aloud, figuring no one was near. A man in a mask stepped out, he was wearing a uniform of some sort with a letter 'S' on it.  
  
"My good lad, did I hear you say you needed to get rid of a boy?" He asked kindly. Devion looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"The question is, who are you?" The unidentified man asked. "Devion the Demon, Lucifer's, hell himself, son." He stated proudly.  
  
"The name is Slade, and I am willing to get rid of the boy I think you are talking about, for a favor." He continued. "Was the boy wearing a black mask, and with a beautiful girl by the name of Starfire?"  
  
Devion nodded. "Yes, I believe the maiden said his name was, uh the name of a bird, um Wood Pecker?"  
  
"Robin?" He helped. Devion nodded again. "Yeah, Robin was his name."  
  
Smiling wickedly, Slade rubbed his hands together. "Good." He said dangerously. "Now this is what I was planning Devion, if you would come to my layer, I would happily tell you my plan. You can have Starfire, and I will have Robin." Devion grinned. "Sure."  
  
"Hey Star!" Robin called after he had got his ice cream. Turning around, Starfire felt ice cold ice cream touch her nose. Robin had put some on his finger and colored her nose in chocolate.  
  
"Robin!" She giggled. She smashed her strawberry ice cream cone on his head and took of running. The strawberry leaked down and he licked it. "Ohh, you're in for it now!" He laughed.  
  
After running around for a while and playing childishly in the play area, they started home after it started to get dark.  
  
Exhaling cloudy orbs of wind, Starfire shivered as a luke warm breeze brushed against her. "Are you cold?" Robin asked. He took of his cloak and draped it around her. "Thank you Robin."  
  
"The sky is so clear, and the stars are so readable. Look there is Tamaran." Starfire sighed. Robin, gazing up at the stars, asked solemnly. "You miss your old home Star?"  
  
"I did, but I'm glad I'm here with my friends, and of course you." She smiled and they walked home in a slow pace, observing the mystical beauties that nightfall brings.  
  
"Where in the hell were you?" Beast boy shrill cry echoed. He tapped his foot at the teens in front of him. Robin and Starfire looked at him oddly. "Since when do you care?"  
  
Beast boy cracked. "I don't haha!" He chuckled. "Scared ya though, didn't I?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Whatever you say B.B, whatever you say." Starfire walked past both of them. "You are so funny Beast Boy." She patted him on the head.  
  
"Where is Cyborg?" Robin asked. Raven looked up from her mystery book. "He went out to get the pizza the boys ordered."  
  
Humming indolently to himself, he swung his arms in a bored motion as Cyborg walked to Pizza Palace. The ally he walked in was surrounded in isolation, but not for long.  
  
Loud footsteps could be heard coming his way, in a running motion. Something smaller than him collided into his chest and fell to the ground. Cyborg, surprised, looked down and found a young woman around his age, covering her face in fear.  
  
"Hey little lady, you alright there?" He crouched down to the girl's level. Suddenly she showed her face and Cyborg looked taken aback. The woman's shoulder and arm was in robot form, her left leg was robotic and her right foot was too.  
  
"You're half robot?" He whispered. She looked up at him. "Yeah, and so are you." Two thugs appeared from around the corner. "Look Jester, there's too of them."  
  
"Two of what?" Cyborg asked the thugs. "Freaks!" Jester called back. "Boy, don't make me use this?" Cy shifted his arm into his sonic cannon. "Ah, let's get out of here!" Jester grabbed his chubby friend and fled.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked again, helping her up. Dusting herself off, she nodded. "Thanks, you saved me." She smiled. "My name is Ayrasia, (I-ray- sha) what's yours?"  
  
"Cyborg, I'm one of the teen members of the Teen Titans." He stated self- satisfied. Ayrasia's eyes got round with excitement. "Ooh, are you really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That is so cool! So sorry to cut into your business, but where were you heading to?" She asked rocking back and forth, hands behind her back, an innocent smile formed.  
  
"To Pizza Palace, wanna come?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That would be great!"  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" Cyborg and Ayrasia walked two blocks to Pizza palace and got their half meat half veggie special.  
  
"So do you really kick the baddie's asses?" She said, punching the air as if she were beating someone up.  
  
"Yup, almost every day pretty lady!" He winked, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
Ayrasia was a tall, 17-year-old half robot girl. Her shoulder length black hair swayed in the wind and her dark complexion was swallowed in the night. Her silver mechanic body was touched lightly by the moonlight, making the beam sparkle her eyes ever so gently.  
  
"Did I tell you that you are really pretty?" Cyborg asked, holding on to the pizza with one hand. Ayrasia looked at him kindly then touched his nose. "Almost 3 times now." Smiling they continued their journey back to the Titan Tower.  
  
"Oh come on Raven, just this once, I won't ever ask you to do it again!" Beast boy begged. An irritated Raven growled. "I said no Beast Boy, I will not play that childish game of yours, get it through your puny little brain."  
  
Beast boy watched as Raven walked away. 'Why is she in such a bad mood?' He thought. 'Am I doing something that is annoying her even more than before?'  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Cyborg called. Beast boy turned, not expecting to see another. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh this is Ayrasia, I saved her earlier, and asked if she wanted to come along, her company was quite enjoyable." Cy grinned. Ayrasia giggled. "Your Beast Boy right? Cyborg was telling me about you."  
  
Eyeing Cyborg suspiciously, Beast boy walked over to Ayrasia, smoothing back his hair. "Oh really, and what did his over grown tin man say to you about me? That I was devilishly handsome perhaps?"  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Boy, you need to get a life. Your ego is so big, that you weigh more than a hippolotomus." Ayrasia giggled. "Hippolotomus?"  
  
"Inside joke." Beast boy and him muttered in unison. She bit down on her lower lip and nodded in 'OOOKAY'.  
  
The sliding doors slid open, Starfire and Robin walked in. "Like I was saying Starfire, usually when you feed the fish, you give them only a little."  
  
"But Robin, your fat, greedy fish kept eating all the food, so I felt bad for the rest." Robin chuckled. "Oh was he?"  
  
"Hey y'all, I want you to meet a new friend of mine." Cyborg said. Looking up, Robin and Starfire came face to face with the half robot girl.  
  
"Cyborg, you do know that you aren't supposed to bring anyone up-" Starfire nudged Robin in the ribs. "Let it go." She said through a smile.  
  
"Hello friend, my name is Starfire, and this here is Robin." She said smiling warmly. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Ayrasia, nice to meet you Starfire and Robin." Robin and Star shook her robotic arm. 'Has Cyborg finally met his dream girl?' Star asked herself in thought.  
  
"I can't believe I am meeting all of you, what a pleasure. Robin, you're so handsome! Just like everyone says, and Starfire, you are more beautiful than I imagined." She turned to Beast boy. "Green dude, you are so funny, you are a prized friend."  
  
Turning around to Cyborg, she smiled. "And Cyborg, never in all my life, would I have thought I would fall head over heels for you, or even meet you for that matter. I am thankful that you saved me, it must be destiny."  
  
Cyborg blushed and scratched his head. "Oh it was, um, well nothing, to be worried, er, what was the question?" He stuttered.  
  
"Ha, Cy is stuttering." Beast Boy nudged Ayrasia. "He must really have the hots for you."  
  
"Hello." Came a monotone voice. "My name is Raven, and what might yours be?"  
  
Ayrasia turned around. "Your Raven?"  
  
Raven nodded, she had her hood down and her gem in the middle of her eyes was lightly glowing.  
  
"You seem so different in person than in the pictures in the headlines." She said amazed.  
  
"They must catch my good side." She said, not smiling one bit.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Ayrasia bowed. "My name is Ayrasia Onigumi, I am a new friend of Cyborg's and now hoping to be all yours."  
  
Everyone smiled, except the grumpy one, and nodded. "Come friends, and new friend, let's all have a feast of Merry Pudding and let's 'Hang out'." Star smiled.  
  
Everyone, except for Ayrasia, sweat dropped. "Um, Star, why don't we have slushies instead?" Robin asked.  
  
Pondering it, She raised her finger. "Sure, let's have slushies, but Robin, this time, I will have lime. The strawberry hurt my head last time."  
  
"Sure thing Star." Robin went to the kitchen and started slushing up ice and adding flavored liquid to all the cups.  
  
After everyone had had his or her slushies, Cyborg offered to take Ayrasia home. The clock had hit 1:00 am and everyone was exhausted.  
  
"Goodnight Star, Night Raven and Beast Boy, Don't let the bed bugs bite Ayrasia, and see ya in the morning Cy, I'm hitting the sack." Robin yawned.  
  
Robin walked to his room in a slow pace, so none would suspect him. After he shut his door and locked it, he turned on the light and hit a small red button, carefully hidden underneath his picture of him and Star.  
  
Silently, things started to turn over in his room. His bed flipped into a long table, his drawers turned into straight liners that held books and important papers, and his walls, that had once been covered in trophies and pictures were now plans and headline clips.  
  
The name 'Slade' was all over his wall. Three little words, "Who is Slade." Was what started the whole mess. Him betraying his friends, almost killing Starfire, a big deal about trust, and serving with Slade as his apprentice.  
  
Memories came washing back into his mind, vicarious to his incidents.  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
Robin had leaned up against his wall, as Starfire walked in. "Robin." She had said faintly. Her hurt voice haunted him.  
  
"You wanna to yell at me too, everyone else has" Robin had looked down. "And I don't blame them."  
  
Starfire shook her head, her eyes were glossy. "I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why didn't you tell us the truth?"  
  
Robin stared into her eyes. "I needed to fool Slade, If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back." He had looked down again and said ashamed, "It doesn't matter anyway, Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."  
  
Starfire shook her head again. "That is not true, who ever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you," She had held back, but said softly. "And you did not trust us."  
  
Robin watched as Starfire walked slowly away from him, the farther she got, the more he got back to reality.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Those choices of words hit him deep, especially coming from her mouth. "Slade, who ever you are, I will figure out your secret, even if I do it alone." He growled. With that he started observing the headlines and notes he had written awhile back. 


	2. Villain's day and a late night kidnap

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
Footsteps echoed through out the halls of a large metal filled layer, deep under the sea.  
  
The sounds of the stomping got louder and louder as it approached the main room, where a large chair sat and a huge screen in front of it. Behind the chair were many computers in all different sizes.  
  
A sound different than stomping was heard, it was more like a cold voice. "Devion, I am leading you to my chamber, the mask that covers your eyes is to make sure if you betray me, you won't know where I led you. Until I am ready, and time has sunken in, I will show you where you are, but until then, you must wait."  
  
The large steel-gray door swung open, banging against the wall behind it with a WHAM! Slade took of the mask that covered Devion's eyes, and Devion's face had excitement written all over it.  
  
"Wow, where are we?" He asked. Slade ahemed and Devion didn't need an answer. "Time will tell." Was Slade's only reply.  
  
"This place is huge, and it is only one room!" The demon exclaimed. "Wonder what this does, oh and this, is this a T.V?"  
  
Slade's eyes got big with worry as the tall 16-year-old boy went from shiny item to shiny item as if the inner child within possessed him.  
  
"Stop it right now! I didn't bring you here to ruin my work, I have brought you here to go on a mission." Slade sighed and sat in his comfortable chair. He took out a small remote control and turned on the large screen in front of him.  
  
"Sit down Devion, you are going to need to hear every single thing I say, and you better listen good, cause I don't usually like to repeat myself."  
  
"What was that?" Devion tested him. "I said, I do not like to repeat myself." Devion burst into fits of laughter. "Haha, you repeated yourself! How you are this great genius, will always have me ponder."  
  
Slade gave off a low, dangerous growl within his chest. His eyes were narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Shall we proceed boy, or am I going to have to kill you?"  
  
"Yeah! Sorry, proceed." Devion smiled, then muttered. "Besides you couldn't kill me, I'm already dead."  
  
"Alright, listen up boy, these rascals are the Teen Titans. They are a elite group of teenagers who fight crime and send the bad guys begging for mercy."  
  
Devion interrupted him. "Have you begged for mercy?"  
  
"I would never dare to steep that low. NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Slade was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Continuing on, now this one is called Beast Boy. He's 16 years old and has the power to change into any form of an animal. He has quite an ego and loves to play jokes. I would stay away from a far distance, if you do not wish to be the ass of his jokes."  
  
"This one is Cyborg. He is 17, but he acts 10. He is really good friends with Beast Boy and is half robot. He is very strong, very robotic and his body parts can change into many different things. For example, his arm can turn into a powerful gun."  
  
A picture of Raven showed up on screen. Her dark purple hood covered part of her face, but Devion was able to make out her eyes.  
  
"This one is Raven and she's 16 also. I would definitely stay away from this psycho bitch. She has some emotional issues to work out; also she can manipulate inanimate things. She is very powerful, by far the most mysterious out of the group."  
  
Starfire appeared on screen. She was looking forward, but eyes to the side sort of. Her emerald eyes shone brightly and her smile filled Devion's heart with a mixture of love and lust. She was wearing her usual purple outfit, but seemed bustier than when she was younger. Star's long red hair had looked as though the wind had gushed it back.  
  
"Oh, she's so beautiful." Devion uttered softly, not daring to remove his eyes away from the beauty that was in front of him. "She has to be from out of this world, because no earthling is that gorgeous."  
  
"As a matter of fact, she is from a different planet. Tamaran is where she is from. She came to Earth when she was 14 and made friends with Robin. Then they met the rest of the group, and decided to have a crime fighting team, thus the Teen Titans were born."  
  
Devion grinned. "She is so lovely." Slade rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Starfire is 16 years old and has the ability to blast things with her green energy balls. She is actually stronger than she appears, don't let that beautiful innocent face get the better of you, she is really quite the handful."  
  
Robin appeared next. His eyes were in a glaring position with his mask, he was turned around, but face seemed to be looking straight at the camera.  
  
"Ah, and Robin. He is the one I want." Slade counted off his fingers. "So many times I have tried to make him my apprentice, but all those times he refused and I managed to get away. But the last time, I had actually got him to be my apprentice for a while, but the only thing that held him to it, was I had the advantage to kill his friends.  
  
Soon Starfire and the rest saved him and I got away. But later that night, Starfire had managed to find me, and almost blew me to pieces. I had fallen into a river deep down in a canyon, and survived, but ever since then, my eye has never been the same." As if on queue, Slade's left eye started to twitch and shut almost completely with out his motion.  
  
"Man, that must be rough. So what exactly do you need me for?" Devion asked.  
  
"Robin has this little shield around himself, that no one really can break, maybe except Starfire. Every time something bad happens, she is usually the one to get through to him." He sighed, but continued.  
  
"He has this emotional problem, where he doesn't like to express his feelings about anyone or anything, except for fighting, being friends and having fun. All those times I had spied on him, he was with Starfire, and it seemed as though the barrier around him got dimmer and dimmer."  
  
"So, you want me to break that barrier? Dude, let me tell you, I'm not gay." Devion said outraged. Slade hit him across the head.  
  
"I never said you were you half brain shit head! Anyway, I'm not sure if they like each other or not, but I think Starfire is the one that will make Robin come running. If not, then I will kill her," Slade restated his last line when he saw the look on Devion's face.  
  
"Or, I will just give her to you. I'm sure Robin will be just as upset, but what would he care, he doesn't love her, he doesn't love anyone."  
  
"I think I am liking your plan Slade, I shall become your partner in crime."  
  
Slade cringed at the word 'partner'. "No, I don't think I need a partner, I just need you to get Starfire and bring her to a place where I will give you directions to get there."  
  
"Alright then. Mr. Slade, I believe you got yourself a deal." Shaking his hand, Devion put on a devious smile.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A woman's voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself you butt-scratching-hyferdite!" A small boy with big goggles on his head yelled.  
  
A girl with light purple pigtails flicked her wrists and purplish pink balls of magic formed in her steady hand.  
  
Bigger than the rest of the teens by far, a huge beast looked around wildly. "C'mon, are you scared to have a little bit of fun?" Mammoth teased.  
  
"When going out night, you should always bring a flash light, because one day, someone might just jump you." Backfire, Starfire's older sister, leaped at Mammoth, shocking Jinx and Gizmo with her purple energy balls.  
  
Mammoth twirled, trying to pry her tiny yet strong fingers off of his eyes. "Shh Mammoth, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need your help." She whispered soothingly into his ears.  
  
Mammoth stopped twirling and straightened up. Gently, he picked up the tall skinny girl and set her on the ground. "What is it you need woman?"  
  
"My name is Blackfire, of the planet Tamaran. I need you to do me a favor, but just you. How would you like to have Starfire as your earth girl?"  
  
"How retarded can you get Miss Brattfire, Mammoth would never wanna go out with that Sleaze Titan, Strangefire." Gizmo chuckled. Jinx let out a small giggle.  
  
Mammoth glared at the two. "You don't think I would?" Gizmo almost fell to the ground rolling in laughter. "No, the main reason is I don't think Stupfire would ever go out with an over load like him!" He howled with joy.  
  
Mammoth looked offended. Blackfire smirked. 'Excellent, I have him right where I want him'.  
  
"And why wouldn't she want to go out with me?"  
  
"Because you're you. Who would want to go out with you?" Gizmo let another laughing fit explode into the night.  
  
"I'll help you Blackfire, at least she will appreciate me better than these twerps." He sneered. Gizmo and Jinx sat up and dropped their shocked jaws.  
  
"Excellent, I have planning to work on, why don't you come with me." Blackfire walked towards the shadow again, Mammoth right behind her.  
  
"What, Mammoth you over grown elephant, you're going to help the drugohaulic girl out?" Gizmo shouted, but no response came back to him. "He's gone." Jinx said, staring blankly at the shadow. Gizmo rolled his eyes.  
  
'Starfire, you are indeed mine, and I will get revenge. How dare you send me to prison, you are as good as dead.' Blackfire thought, anger flashing through her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, brushing her hand through her silky straight red locks. "Is he still sleeping?"  
  
Beast boy was on the couch, doing what might you ask?  
  
"I can not believe you got me to play this stupid game." Raven's voice came from right by his side. She was clicking away at the buttons, while Beast boy's smug face was grinning as he was beating her.  
  
Starfire gasped, placing her hand against her mouth. "Raven, is that you Raven?"  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"Why, how did he make you play? You never play?"  
  
"The word is called blackmail." Raven's dark storm cloud face turned to Beast boy. "Did I mention that I hate you?"  
  
"Ah Ray, you know you love me, that's why you are playing with me." Beast boy chirped.  
  
"I quit, I have played long enough with you and your childish game." She through the game controller down and walked behind the couch towards Star.  
  
"Sorry Star, I think he is in his room, he hasn't even came out for breakfast."  
  
"Or lunch for that matter, maybe the boy is sick." Beast boy said amused. "He is an odd one."  
  
"And where might Cyborg be?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
Raven choked on her tea and Beast boy had dropped his controller. They stared at her, and actually thought about what she said.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You know," Beast boy touched his chin. "I don't think Cyborg even came home!"  
  
Starfire blushed. "Oh, forget I had questioned his whereabouts." She walked towards the kitchen to make a late breakfast.  
  
"That little pimp." The green dude smiled mischievously. "What a girl he has too!"  
  
"Okay, that is enough. I think I am going to gag." Raven said grossed out. "That is something I don't want to haunt my mind." She walked out and went to her room.  
  
"How does he do it?" Beast boy asked himself perplexed.  
  
Humming sweetly, the Tamaran made up a plate of french toast, adding eggs, sausages and a side of strawberries. She poured a glass of orange juice and gathered them all and walked to Robin's dorm.  
  
Holding the plate in one hand and the drink in the other, she kicked lightly at the door. Waiting awhile, she kicked it again. No answer.  
  
"Robin, are you in there?" She called. Gently sliding the door open with her butt, she turned around and smiled with her eyes closed. "Robin I have made you a glorious breakfast. Although it is late, I'm sure you will enjoy," She stopped when she took a look at his room. "It."  
  
Starfire placed his food down on stacks of papers on his side drawer and walked towards the sleeping boy. Looking around horrified her.  
  
'Oh no! Robin is at it again! He promised me that he wouldn't get too involved with it!' Starfire stopped at Robin's side; he was sleeping peacefully on his table. His arms were crossed, his head lay in them, and he was leaning against it.  
  
"He lied to me." She said softly. "Robin get up please, you must get up." She shook him gently.  
  
Out of now where, Robin's hand was grasping on to her wrist in a matter of seconds, hard.  
  
"Slade!" He growled. "Robin, no! It is Starfire, your friend!" She cried. Her wrist was aching. She used her other hand to try and free herself. "Robin, please let go, you are hurting me deeply."  
  
Robin looked up, and let go immediately. "Starfire, I-"  
  
"Robin, you, you promised." She backed away slowly, eyes wide with sadness.  
  
"No, Starfire please listen!" He whispered, walking towards her, but her still backing towards the door. She shook her head. "Robin, I have made you breakfast, I will let myself out."  
  
Robin leapt towards her, but only finding his metal door in his face. "Starfire, I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down.  
  
Raven was walking out of her room, when Starfire zoomed past her, causing her to almost fall back. 'What has gotten into her?'  
  
Running out the front door, Starfire could feel Beast boy's eyes watching her as she flew away.  
  
Walking along the beach, she kicked up some sand and swirled her foot in it. "He will never change Starfire, get your head out of the clouds and back to reality. He is a liar, and liar's tell, but present no show." She muttered to herself.  
  
Sitting down and resting her head against her knees, Starfire watched the ocean waves battle for dominance. "Bigger and bigger they get from out in the sea, and smaller they are, closer to me." She sighed softly, completely unaware that she had rhymed.  
  
"Robin, why don't you ever keep your promise?" She threw sand into the water whites that barely brushed up against her bare feet.  
  
"I try, I really do try." Came Robin's soothing voice from behind her. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Out of reflex, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why do you not try harder?"  
  
"Because, some things I have trouble keeping as promises, no matter how hard I try. And Slade is one of them."  
  
"Robin, you get crazy when he threatens us, do you know that you left marks on my wrist?"  
  
"I sort of took notice when I saw you backing away, holding your wrist. Listen Starfire, I am really truly sorry! I was having a dream, it always comes when Slade is our main crime fighter."  
  
"Robin, remember when you said you weren't that young boy who was obsessed with Slade, well you lied about that too."  
  
"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"  
  
Starfire pushed his hand away and looked at him. The sun was starting to set, and the colors around them were starting to fade into a warm red tint rainbow before them.  
  
"I want you to stop lying to everyone and deceiving yourself. We already have a liar as it is. Beast boy is enough. You say you are our team leader, and right now, you are less of a team leader than you know."  
  
"Starfire, understand me-"  
  
"No Robin, you understand me. I am tired, very tired of all of this. Slade is back, we all know it! Don't go and play lone wolf when we are all here to help you as a 'team'."  
  
Robin sighed hard and ran his hand through his hair. "Starfire the dreams that haunt me when I am asleep, are moving pictures of my mother."  
  
Starfire was ready to listen, and this time she was sure he wasn't going to tell a lie about this.  
  
"My mom was a rare beauty of innocence. Well from what I could see. She seemed so neat and elegant. I only saw her when I was younger, but she seemed so," Robin paused, searching for a right word. "So, unreal."  
  
"My father, well I don't really remember him. I saw my mom talking to me when I was three, telling me that my father was a good man, but sometimes had a troubled heart."  
  
"Wait, you mean you saw the whole dream as you were now, but seeing yourself in the past, like in a vicarious state?" Starfire interrupted him and Robin nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue."  
  
"Still pictures of him went floating by, I caught a glimpse at one of the most intriguing pictures. He looked almost exactly like me, except for the eyes. I had my mother's eyes."  
  
Skipping the part about the eyes, he continued.  
  
"I remember something almost slicing the dream cloud in half, and the two sides flopped over as if it were just one big picture. I had heard Slade whispering, "Come to me boy, we shall take over the world as-"  
  
He stopped and smiled oddly. Starfire tilted her head to the side and watched with interest. "The dream always cut off right there. As what, what did he mean to say?"  
  
"I don't know Robin. I really don't know."  
  
Getting up, he held out his hand for her. "We should probably start going, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah you are probably right, I am sorry if I had scared you back at the tower, I was just scared myself."  
  
"You did scare me, I thought you were leaving," Robin paused. "For good."  
  
She shook her head and floated up, taking his hand they flew back to the tower roof and headed in, going their own ways.  
  
Sneaking in through his window, Cyborg landed on his bed. He sweat dropped. "That was a close one."  
  
"You can say that again." The light turned on and Beast boy was sitting in his chair, smiling.  
  
"Beast boy how did you, when did you?"  
  
"Dude, I know." He winked. "You little devil you."  
  
"I can explain!" Cyborg backed up, raising his hands.  
  
"Oh no need to, I know your secret. Dudie, you are one hell of a man. A perverted man with half of a sick mind, but a great man, with the pimpish other."  
  
"Boy, get out of my room." Cy grinned, picking Beast boy up by the leg and throwing him out of his room. "Sometimes, I just don't get him."  
  
"He's getting some, and I am the good looking one!" He turned towards the most hazardous room there was. "Oh Raven!"  
  
A low growl came from her room. "Go to sleep B.B, and get those thoughts out of your lecherous mind."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"She is so peaceful when she sleeps, so damn cute." Devion whispered to himself, his hot breath was making Starfire's window from the outside, fog up.  
  
"You want her, go and get her." Slade said through the earpiece that was in the demon's ear.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Devion made his way through Starfire's small window. He wore all black, just in case she woke. He crept towards her sleeping body.  
  
His breathing got heavy and shaky. His feelings were lustful, he wanted her, and he needed her. Hovering over her, he was inches away from her face. 'My lovely bride to be.'  
  
Starfire faced him, but eyes still closed in a sleeping matter. Devion felt her face with a feathery light touch. "So beautiful, so pure." He wanted to kiss her, so his lips were just barely touching hers.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a bright light shone from the hallway. Three shadows were standing in front of her doorframe. Devion was staring at them, good thing he had a disguise on, or Robin would know it was he.  
  
From all the commotion, Starfire's eyes started to flutter open. Her emerald pools exploded with a green shine and she screamed. Immediately, Devion shoved a needle that was inside his shirt, into her arm.  
  
The green energy balls that were sneaking up on him, became dim, and were soon completely gone.  
  
Starfire felt like she was too weak to produce her balls of energy and fly, but seemed to have enough strength to fight and struggle. She started to swap at his face and kick his back.  
  
"Let go of her now." Robin said with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah dude, what is your problem, what did she do to you?"  
  
"How do you even know her?" Raven asked.  
  
"Listen buddy, I will blast you from here to Timbuktu if you do not let Star go."  
  
Picking up Starfire's struggling body with one hand, he held her upwards. He put a massive 'S' stamp on her mouth, to block out her screaming. Now with two free hands, he picked her up bridal style and held her against him strongly, so she couldn't move.  
  
"I said to let her go!" Robin attacked. Devion threw a small ball on the ground and it exploded in gold and silver smoke. Once it cleared, Robin and the rest couldn't find Star or her kidnapper.  
  
"No!" Robin yelled. "What happened, he was to fast, he-"  
  
"Robin," Beast boy said serious. "There is something on the floor, and it is addressed to you."  
  
Picking up what looked like a small communicator, he pushed the on button. Slade's shadowed face appeared.  
  
"Good morning Robin, did I wake you?"  
  
"Slade! What did you do with Starfire?"  
  
"Calm yourself Robin, getting worked up for nothing won't bring her back. But I do believe you know the solution to getting her back safe and sound."  
  
"I think I do too, but I'm not sure I like that idea."  
  
"Listen Slade, we'll get Starfire back with out resulting to Robin as your apprentice." Beast boy snarled. "But you better keep Star safe, or you will die with no pity. We promise you that."  
  
Raven and Cyborg stared at him amazed. Beast boy was never like that.  
  
"He's right Slade, I will not become your apprentice, so you better watch out, I'll be behind your back waiting to attack soon enough."  
  
"My, my, being my apprentice is so much easier, why do you always do it the hard way. You will be my apprentice Robin, I will make sure of it, and you will come to me willingly."  
  
Slade's face popped off the screen and red numbers appeared to be counting down from 5.  
  
Robin threw it out of Starfire's window and it exploded in the ocean. "I will get her back." He growled, before entering his room.  
  
"And so will we." Cyborg said. Raven and Beast boy nodded in agreement.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sitting her softly on an elegant bed, Devion backed away, watching her with needy eyes.  
  
Slade walked into one of his less important hideaways and pulled off his symbol stamp, plastered to Starfire's lips. Once it was off, she exploded with words.  
  
"Slade," She said getting up and walking towards both of them. "Release me, or I will have to fight you."  
  
"Sweet Starfire, my little friend here, poisoned you with, what was your poisonous bug called?" Starfire's eyes got big. "Oh yes, poisoned you with Himboogoes' wing juice. I heard that one drop can reduce your energy balls to half of what it would normally do, but I actually made a full small bottle of it. Just enough to make you loose your power to produce them for a while."  
  
"How did you manage to get the wings of Himboogoes, the poisonous bugs are from my planet."  
  
"I took a trip."  
  
"You must have really done some planning."  
  
"Two years of it damn it, and most of those two years were recovery. Thanks to you, it is hard to even see straight through my left eye. That was one powerful energy ball."  
  
Starfire grinned. "When I am mad, I mad. I am stronger than I appear."  
  
"As I can see."  
  
"Slade, question. Why do you keep hostage over me, when Robin is who you want?"  
  
"That is none of your business. If you wish to find out, you must learn when time is ready."  
  
"Sit back down beautiful." Devion pushed her down on the bed.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She cried, swatting his hand away from her shoulder.  
  
"Leave her be Devion, she will sleep for now." Slade said walking towards her. Starfire crawled in the middle of the bed, so he couldn't get her unless he leaned over.  
  
Quickly, he slid the two thin black drapers around her bed together and pushed Devion out. "Sleep well princess, I will be back."  
  
Starfire threw herself onto one of the plush pillows and cried. 'Just like at home.' She thought. "Robin, please hurry." She cried herself to sleep, afraid to wake, scaring herself by thinking Robin would never show.  
  
"I'm coming Starfire, I'm coming." Robin whispered to himself as he worked on plans to get her, but listening to the sounds the rest of the titan's were making as they gathered stuff to try and save her too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Howdy y'all!  
Okay, this is my first attempt at a Teen Titan's story, and let me tell you it might not be good. Oh by the way, I don't own Teen Titans! That was the DISCLAIMER part, so I said it, and I'm not going to say it again.  
Anyway, I know nothing of Robin's past when it comes to family and same with the rest of the titans, I'm making it up! If you have a problem with the way I write, I am sorry! If you really don't like it, then don't read it. Am I sounding mean, oh jeez I hope not!  
I want to say thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Skyeblu*~ Thank you soo much sunshine! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Zarius*~ No I have not read any of the comics, so if I write something about Slade and it is false, just know that, that is the way I want it to go. But I would really like to know who he really is in official! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! read more!  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Thank you too! I was surprised when I read your name as a reviewer because I was reading another teen titans story and I noticed you had reviewed on that one too. I was like "Oh wow, what a cool name!" Hehe! ^_^  
  
Sazumi*~ I'm glad that you love it, you are so kind! Thank you so much! I will write more, have no fear, my pen is here!  
  
Toodle*o*Loo y'all!  
VanillaSuga 


	3. Showdown at crumbling manor of elegance

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
Robin woke up, finding himself drooling on the plans he had around him. Mentally kicking himself for sleeping when Starfire was in danger, he sighed a sleepy sigh.  
  
"Where are you Starfire." As if a whole new mind had swapped with his old one, ideas came rushing into him. Getting dizzy from all the adrenaline, it finally clicked to him. The screen.  
  
Robin made his way towards the living room and found Beast boy lying on the couch, papers scattered around the area, and one flying up and down every time he snored.  
  
Gently he pushed the Junk File button and swarms of letters and messages appeared in a long list. Searching down, he found what he was looking for. Playing repeat, he heard what Slade had to say.  
  
'"I'll get revenge Starfire, and if I do die, I will make sure you die first."'  
  
After listening to it a few times, the 14th time he seemed more interested not in Slade's words, but in his surroundings. Robin noticed that there were Robots and steel walls around him.  
  
Robin clicked his beeper and all the titans' alarms went off. Beast boy yelped as his sent a shock through him. Wiping away his drool and sleepy eyes, he got up and stood next to Robin.  
  
"Dude, you get anything."  
  
"I'm here, what is it?" Raven's long sleepy drawl came.  
  
"Boy, it's 3:30 in the morning, we have to sleep if we want to have a full look out search for Star in the morning!" Cyborg scratched his one eye; the other was beeping red from the alarm.  
  
"I think I know where Slade his hiding, and is hiding Star." He said bitter. Not enough sleep did not do him well. Raven looked at him as though he was crazy because he just paused.  
  
"Starfire is in a disguised building. It's going to look scrungy on the outside, but elegant on the inside. And Slade's main hide out has to be under water, because there is no full steel building around this town."  
  
"How do you know that's where Starfire is, how do you know it's in disguise?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Because, when Slade had been talking to us after the kidnap, he was in a black room covered in pink lining, and I believe that is where Star is now. And I am sure it would be too obvious for us if he chose a manor of elegance as a hideaway."  
  
"True, sounds reasonable." Raven said, trying to keep from yawning.  
  
"So when do we search?"  
  
"In a while, I still have to plan our attack. Get some sleep guys, we will be up in a couple of hours."  
  
"Robin, maybe you should sleep too." Beast boy sounded concerned. Robin smiled. "Don't be going Starfire on me." Beast boy chuckled and wished him good night.  
  
Rocking back and forth on his heels, arms crossed, he stared at Slade's shadowed face that was paused on the screen. 'What does he want with me?' He now crossed one arm over his stomach, holding his right elbow in his left palm, while his right hand was up, picking at his lip as he bit it.  
  
Eyes still transfixed on Slade, memories of his dream came washing back into him. No matter how hard he tried to remember the dream, it would only show him a picture of his family.  
  
A man dressed in a uniform with black untidy hair, smiling brightly as he put a hand on his son and an arm around his wife's tiny waist. Must be his father no doubt. There a woman dressed in a long flowy pink dress. The sparkling woman had her delicate arm around her son's neck/chest. Her hair was up in tight curls, her smile was so clean, her face so.. Pure. Robin's mother for sure.  
  
And the little boy, he was probably around 3, standing tall on a white footstep. His hands were neatly folded behind his back; he was wearing the same uniform as his father. He had spiky black hair, a small button nose and a huge smile. He was so cute, with his whole family there.  
  
Robin produced a small smile, but it instantly turned into a frown, as Slade ripped the memory picture apart and laughed wickedly. "Come to me boy, we shall take over the world as-"  
  
"ALERT, MESSAGE ALERT!" The robotic voice came. Depressed already, Robin pressed the open button and he really hoped it wouldn't be Slade.  
  
A preppy girl with high blonde pigtails came on. "HI Beast boy! This is Sara Green, your biggest fan! I wanted to know if you were able to go to the movies with me sometime?" Robin pressed the delete button.  
  
"Stupid girl, she leaves a message for Beast boy at 4 in the morning?" He rolled his eyes annoyed. He put Slade's face back on the screen and glared. "I'm coming Slade, like I said, I will be behind your back ready to attack soon enough."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You know, now that I think more of your plan, I think I really do like Starfire. I think I'm seeing her in a whole new light." Mammoth said out of the blue as Blackfire was writing up ways to gain her sister's trust.  
  
"Good for you." She growled. "Now do you know what you are going to do to win her heart?"  
  
Mammoth smiled, holding a tiny rock. "Yeah, I know exactly what to do."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Time passed slowly, but it did pass. It was already 7 something in the morning and the birds were chirping joyously on this depressing day.  
  
Starfire awoke finding Devion staring at her. She screamed and pulled the covers over her. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Devion asked, putting on his best innocent smile.  
  
Starfire looked at him but didn't say a word. 'He is actually not that bad looking. He seems so flawless, beside the fact that he kidnapped me.' She thought.  
  
"You know, I've never met a more beautiful woman that you." He complimented her. She smiled, not knowing what to say really.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry to leave you here, but I must find a way out of this creepy palace." She said getting out of bed and hopping to the floor. Devion got up with her.  
  
"M'dear, you aren't supposed to leave." He said, holding on to her wrist. Starfire stared at him, then took a look at her wrist. She immediately tried freeing herself from his grip. "Let go Devion. I mean it, LET GO!" Star yanked her hand away and fell back on the bed.  
  
With hungry eyes, he leapt for her. She shrieked and jumped off the bed in time. She was about to flee out the door, but he grabbed her wrists again and swirled her to the wall.  
  
Her back rested against the padded wall and he was staring gluttonously at her. He managed to let go of her wrists, but hold her tight against the wall. Both of his hands were on either side of her head, pinning her in place.  
  
With frightened eyes she stared at him. "Starfire, you know I want you, why don't you want me too?"  
  
"Because you are not a good person."  
  
"If you become mine, I will show you what a good person really is. You can have all the riches you want, slay as many people as you please and torture all who cross your path."  
  
"You are a damn sick monster!" Her voice was unusually high as she screamed her words at him.  
  
"Starfire please, don't struggle." He started to nuzzle her neck, nipping at her chin and sucking softly on her earlobe. Starfire pushed him away, but he came back with full force. He pinned her hands with his on the side of her head. She was stuck.  
  
"Devion, please. Stop right now, I do not wish to go any further with you."  
  
"You will come to me Starfire, and you will love me."  
  
"No, I won't. You better get off of me Devion! Robin will come and he will beat your ass! Raven will choke you with her mind, Beast boy will stomp on you and Cyborg will blast you away!" She spit in his face when she was finished.  
  
Closing his eyes, he laughed as the spit leaked down his cheek. "Robin will save you? Robin is as good as dead when I finish him." He paused. "Starfire, you will come to me, and you will be my bride, whether you like it OR NOT!" He yelled.  
  
He banged his fists against the wall just above her head, causing her to shut her eyes tight and look down. When she had the courage to look up again, she realized that he was gone.  
  
"He won't die, he will kill you." She muttered as she slid down the wall on her knees. She put her hands on the ground and stared at the floor. "He will not die, he won't die, he can't die." Salty tears hit the black carpet and exploded in wet salty crystals.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"We've been searching for this crumbled house and haven't found any in the town." Beast boy told his teammates.  
  
"She must be somewhere else Robin, because I can't sense her anywhere in town." Raven said, holding two fingers to her crystal.  
  
Cyborg hummed as his red eye searched for any sign of invisible beings walking the earth. "And no one is invisible because my eye would detect it."  
  
"She must not be in town, she has to be in a forest then, or SOMEWHERE!" Robin was getting frustrated. "We can't give up, we just can't!"  
  
"Dude, get a hold of yourself! We aren't giving up!" Beast boy reminded him. "We will never give up."  
  
"Let's go search the forest then." Raven said making her black power raise Robin and Cyborg up. They flew across the water and landed gracefully to the ground in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You know, I think I'm sensing something." Raven said. "And it doesn't smell good."  
  
"Do you think they hurt her?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Beast boy gasped. "Slade want's Robin, so he knows not to hurt Starfire."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked intrigued, but covering it up by snarling.  
  
Beast boy sweat dropped. "Well, you see, um it means, that well.." He scratched the back of his head, but Cyborg took over.  
  
"It doesn't matter, let's just keep going, we aren't going to get anywhere by bickering, so c'mon y'all!"  
  
After traveling for what seemed like forever, they finally came a cross a fork in the road. "Which way should we go?"  
  
"This way." Raven said pointing to the left.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Beast boy sang loudly.  
  
"Beast boy?" The three titans' asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He said brightly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You guys, I think we have found what we are looking for."  
  
A large mansion that was covered in vines and was halfway in pieces was in the middle of a small clearing.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this thing make the whole place thundery and dark?" Beast boy asked as drops of rain drizzled on them.  
  
"C'mon." Robin said, waving his hand for them to follow.  
  
"You know all those scary movies where the zombies come out and suck your brains?" Beast boy asked Cyborg as he was clinging to him in fear.  
  
"Yeah, your point?"  
  
"This is how it always starts out. A dark mysterious mansion and a friend missing."  
  
"You are just scaring yourself Beast boy." Raven said in her monotone voice. "Get over yourself."  
  
Beast boy ran to her side. "You'll protect us with that swirly blacky thingy right?" He said as he turned himself into a black swirl.  
  
She smiled a little. (*A LITTLE* ^_^) "Sure Beast boy, sure."  
  
"Split up." Robin said as he kicked down the two front doors.  
  
"Are you going to go look for Slade?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Robin looked down. "Not this time."  
  
Raven nodded and motioned for the rest to help her find Slade.  
  
"I'm coming Starfire, keep yourself safe until then." Going down passages and trap doors, Robin made his way towards the highest room. The only problem was two robots were blocking his way.  
  
"You there, you are not supposed to be here!" One robot yelled.  
  
"This is it!" Robin yelled as he attacked both guards at one time. Kicking one guy in the chest and punching the other in the face they fell to the floor. Robin jammed his hard fist into one of the robot's chest and yanked out the wires holding the man together.  
  
The other robot got up and jumped on him. Robin swung him around and threw him on the ground. He popped out his metal stick and was about to stab it in the robot's neck when he heard Starfire scream.  
  
"Starfire!" He yelled. The robot took the opportunity to kick up and punch Robin's face. Tasting blood, he spit out the substance in his mouth and attacked.  
  
"Hiyah!" Robin yelled before jumping up and kicking the man's face with brutal strength. The head jerked off and the wires that were keeping the head on snapped and went rolling along with it.  
  
With immense physical strength, Robin blasted down the thick dying wall with his high kick.  
  
Looking up, Starfire shouted with glee. "Robin!" She turned towards Devion who was on top of her on the bed and stuck out her tongue. "I told you he would come for me!"  
  
"Your right, but like I said, he will be done for when I'm finished with him."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Where is Robin?" Slade's mysterious voice came from inside the shadows.  
  
"He is saving Starfire you power hungry old fool!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
Instead of throwing an insult back at him, Slade laughed.  
  
"He's nutters, he's laughing at a time like this?" Beast boy said.  
  
"And what time might this be?" Slade said coldly.  
  
"Payback time." Cyborg growled cracking out his sonic cannon and aiming it in the shadows.  
  
"It is now your time to die Slade." Raven said manipulating a piece of glass.  
  
"Oh quite the contraire, I won't be dying tonight by your pathetic hands."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Perhaps it's best if I finish this where we left off. GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Robin yelled pointing a finger in his direction. Slowly, Devion got off, but held her in his arms, making sure she was standing in front of him.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise wood pecker, didn't think you were going to show. I almost had your girlfriend thinking you weren't going to make it."  
  
"The name is Robin, and she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh?" Devion smiled devilishly. He started to nuzzle Starfire's neck as she cringed with fear. "She isn't is she?"  
  
Robin eyed him with malice. "Prepare to die!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. You can't kill me, I am already dead." Devion started to rub Starfire's stomach and waist. "She feels so good, it's a shame you don't have her for yourself."  
  
Robin produced a dangerously loud growl from deep inside him. "FUCK YOU!" He attacked. Devion threw Starfire to the bed and started to fight.  
  
Star tried to get her energy balls to work by slapping her arm where he had shot the poison inside her. "C'mon, c'mon!" Suddenly a small green orb created in her fingers. "It's working!"  
  
Kicking and punching merciless, Robin was kicking Devion's ass. Devion threw in a punch causing Robin to fall to the ground. "You are not human!" He yelled.  
  
Robin got up. "I am, you are just weak!"  
  
Devion's eyes started to glow red and the middle turned into snake eyes. Robin watched in horror as the teenager in front of him started to transform.  
  
"I'll show you weak!" Devion hissed. He was almost in his complete transformation of a huge red and black cobra when a massive green energy ball exploded in his eyes. He then shot back down to human again.  
  
"Starfire?" Robin said weakly. Starfire's eyes were glowing emerald, her hair was out and she flying near Devion. Huge energy balls, even more massive than before, were in her hands aiming at Devion.  
  
Robin knocked Devion out with his metal stick and ran to Star who was floating back down slowly. He held on to her as she gripped on to him.  
  
"I'm too weak." She said softly. Robin picked her up bridal style and ran through the mansion searching for his friends. He came to a large room swallowed in darkness.  
  
He heard voices. "It is now your time to die Slade." He heard Raven's dark monotone voice.  
  
"Oh quite the contraire, I won't be dying tonight by your pathetic hands." Slade said with amusement in his voice.  
  
Robin stepped out from the shadows, Starfire had lighten up the room with a small green light. "You're right, but by mine."  
  
Everyone turned around and faced Robin who was carrying Starfire in his arms.  
  
Slade smiled. "Robin."  
  
"Prepare to die Slade, and this time by me." Robin walked foreword and placed Starfire in Cyborg's arms.  
  
Loud thumps were heard marching down the hall towards they way. "Teen Titans, I believe this is your end."  
  
One hundred robots were all lined up in 5 rows and 25 down. "More like your end Slade." Robin snarled. Out of nowhere, Robin's foot had hit Slade across the face, cracking a little bit of the mask that he wore.  
  
"Mistake Robin, very bad mistake." He growled. "Attack!"  
  
The robots chased after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast boy. Beast boy transformed into a tyrannosaurus Rex and started munching on the steel robots. "They don't taste good at all!"  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled, flying up she sent her black swirls at one row of robots, holding them in place. One that had escaped shot her down with a shock gun. "Raven!" Beast boy yelled transforming back going to her twitching side.  
  
"Raven you okay?" He cried. "Answer me!"  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She screamed. Beast boy turned around and found a robot stuck inside the black swirl holding up and ax. Beast boy sweat dropped. "Thanks."  
  
Cyborg was blasting the robots away while holding on to Starfire. "Come play with my 'wittle' 'fwend!'" He said in a Scar face voice, making the robots acknowledge his sonic cannon. "Haha!" He laughed as he blew the suckers away.  
  
Slade on the other hand was pushing around Robin. Slade had him pinned to the ground, a gloved hand on his throat, pushing it farther down as Robin struggled to breathe.  
  
"Remember your mother Robin?" He chuckled. "She was such a lovely woman, a beautiful lady." Robin growled.  
  
"Her voice was like a dove singing about love."  
  
"How do you know my mother?" Robin snarled, trying to rip Slade's fingers off of his neck.  
  
"I knew her very well. She was so smart, but oh so foolish all the same." He laughed again. Robin was getting furious. "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with us!"  
  
"Oh that is how you are wrong Robin, you see, she is our world!"  
  
Robin, out of immense fury, punched Slade in the face, causing it fall to the ground in a clang.  
  
Slade threw himself off of Robin and back into the shadows. Robin took in a deep breath and got up slowly. "Where are you Slade? Come out and fight!"  
  
Slade's icy patient voice came. "Until another time Robin, until another time." A loud bang exploded and silver and gold smoke filled the dark room. Robin banged his fists against the ground and growled. "He got away!"  
  
"Robin!" Came Starfire's cry for help.  
  
"Hurry Robin, I can't hold off all these robots forever!" Raven grunted as she threw another black swirl at them.  
  
Robin ran to his friends' side and was about to use gizmos from his belt when someone ordered the robots to stop. "Tick tock, tick tock, you better hurry and run out of here Robin, time is running out." Devion came out of the shadows holding his eye.  
  
"Let's hurry Robin, I do not wish to stay here any longer!" Starfire cried, tugging on Robin's cloak and staring fearfully at Devion.  
  
Robin glared daggers at the boy and flipped him off. He then pointed to him and whispered. "You are a goner."  
  
"Let's go!" Beast boy called. "The place is going to explode, all these robots are destructible."  
  
"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he carried Starfire out of the crumbling mansion.  
  
Nightfall hit the town and area around the Titan tower as they entered it. Beast boy ran to the couch and lay down on it. "What a day." He mumbled. "Time for some relaxation." He grabbed the game controller and called for Cyborg. "Cyborg, buddy oh pal!"  
  
Cyborg grabbed his bag and headed towards the exit door. "Sorry B.B, I'm um, meeting someone." With that, he ran out the door.  
  
Beast boy knitted his eyebrows. "Probably with Ayrasia."  
  
"He's here for two seconds, then out the door." Robin chuckled. "He has some serious energy."  
  
As Robin and Starfire walked out of the living room, Beast boy heard Raven call to him. "I'll play with you B.B, but don't get used to it." She smiled oddly. Beast boy returned the smile and looked at her as if she were a brand new person. "Prepare to lose!" He just had to ruin the moment!  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Robin walked into Starfire's room. She had insisted that he let her down so she could stretch out her legs. Robin tugged at his cloak awkwardly, as there was a silence.  
  
Starfire's back was to him but he was looking at her anyway. "Um Starfire, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
  
"Need not feel guilt Robin, I was careless, I should have blasted him when I had the chance."  
  
He tugged at his cloak once more, and stood straight, in a brave position. "I'm still sorry."  
  
Starfire turned around slowly and looked at him warmly. He returned it. "Robin, thank you for saving me, I am now in your dept."  
  
Robin shook his head and laughed. "No you're not, friends save friends, through small or big troubles."  
  
Starfire smiled brightly and ran to him. She embraced him in a tight hug and rested her head against his muscular chest. Hesitating at first, Robin gently wraps his arms around her, softly stroking her long hair.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered looking into his eyes. Robin put his forehead on her forehead and stared deeply into hers. "Best friends forever?" She asked.  
  
"Starfire I-" The gap between them started getting smaller as Robin leaned in for their first kiss. Ruining the moment, a small pebble hit her window, causing her to turn her head. She turned back around and smiled, getting out of his hug and walking over to see who had threw the rock.  
  
Robin sighed then mumbled to himself almost silently. "Yeah, best friends." Walking over to her he leaned out the window finding Mammoth serenading a song to Star.  
  
"What?" He said outraged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hehe, am I evil? Cliffhangers suck. I know, people give them to me all the time! Yeah well, pay back's a bitch. Stay tuned for chapter 4! Thank you's!  
  
Skyeblu*~ Thank you for reviewing again! You are so kind! Thank you sunshine! You say fuck off, and I say TOMATO right back atcha! ^_^  
  
Fire's Mistress*~ I'm sort of lazy, so if some things make no sense, skip it. Or you can try to tell me, and I will try to fix it, but usually I won't. I just try and make sure the next chapter makes more sense. Thanks for reviewing! *Throws a red rose your way. *  
  
J.K.C*~ Omg! I love you! When you wrote that I had the best story, I was so happy! I was doing the wango tango over here! Whoo hoo, go Suga, you rock! Oh yeah! Thanks so much! *Throws a red rose your way*  
  
No Name*~ I didn't quite get you at first. So are you telling me I didn't make it to your favorite's list? Oh well, you still reviewed and said you loved it! Thanks so much! *Throws a red rose your way*  
  
Pline*~ Yeah, I suppose it is a little perverted. Cyborg is a nasty teenager with hormones! HEHE! I love him. I'm glad you liked the story! Review more please and thank you! *Throws a red rose your way*  
  
Carol2Flute*~ What a nice name. I'm happy you liked the story, read more! Oh and thank you for putting me on your favorites list. Review more please and thank you! *Throws a red rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ I was just about to upload this chapter when I saw that you had reviewed. Here's your thank you. THANK YOU! *Throws a rose your way*  
  
Okay y'all! If any of you want me to read your great genius stuff, I will, only if you do me the favor and R/R my stuff too. Thanks all!  
Toodle*o*Loo  
VanillaSuga  
  
P.s. Don't own Teen Titans. Okay I lie, so I said it again. Sue me. Wait don't sue me!! I'll shut up now. 


	4. Fights, Fights, Fights

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby!" Mammoth was singing rather horribly to Britney Spears' "Everytime" song. "And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby!"  
  
Starfire smiled and giggled nervously. "He's a little scratchy, but it's the thought that counts, am I wrong?" She asked Robin's scowling face.  
  
"Starfire my love, I think you are the one for me! No, I don't think, 'you' are the one for me!" Mammoth called up to her, holding one hand to his chest and one hand up to her, holding a rose.  
  
"You and I are like a rose, a simple yet beautiful rose. We belong together."  
  
"Yeah, she must be the rose and you must be the thorns." Robin muttered darkly.  
  
"Um, Mammoth that is very sweet of you no?" She laughed.  
  
"Starfire, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Robin's jaw dropped. "Hey now!" He started, but Star cut him off. "Mammoth that is very sweet of you, but I don't need a boyfriend right now."  
  
"Yeah, maybe tomorrow?" He called.  
  
She giggled again. "Perhaps!"  
  
"I will wait for you Starfire! When you are ready, I will know, and I will come for you!" Mammoth said before he ran off, throwing the rose up to her with all his might. She caught it and set it down on her drawer.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." She told Robin.  
  
"Starfire, I guess I'll let you sleep. I'll be in the next room, just holler if something isn't right okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, goodnight Star." Robin was almost out the door when Starfire kissed his cheek. "Thank you Robin."  
  
Robin shut the door, holding his cheek, all swirly-eyed.  
  
"Hey!" Beast boy drawled as he saw the whole incident. "That's some kinky shit happening right there!" He laughed.  
  
Robin blushed and hit him across the head playfully. "Go to sleep maniac!"  
  
"I can't, I just have to get Cinderblock Bash out of my room, so Raven and I can play."  
  
"Oh really?" Robin leaned in close to him. "You know what? I think you fancy Raven."  
  
Beast boy's green face turned bright red. "No, no I don't! I just think of her as a friend!"  
  
"Uh huh! Sure!"  
  
"Okay, so what's going on with you and Starfire. You seemed quite taken with that 'Oh Starfire, I'll be in the next room, yadi dadi shit.'" He laughed prancing around like a pansy.  
  
"Don't do that." Robin chuckled.  
  
"What this? 'Oh Starfire, I love you, kiss me again!'"  
  
"Beast boy you over grown booger, go back to your lover, she's waiting for you!" Robin laughed running to his room before Beast boy could throw in another insult.  
  
"Lover? What's he playing at?" Beast Boy mumbled. "I think I should put honey in his underpants, maybe his tighty whity's will really stick to him."  
  
"I wear boxers for your information." Robin said, leaning on his door. "Night Fungi!"  
  
"UGH!" Beast boy growled before leaving his room and back to Raven.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"What did he mean, she is our whole world?" Robin strained his mind for answers, early the next morning. "She is my world, not his. He didn't even know her."  
  
Trying to think back at what Slade's face looked like when the mask was punched off, Robin shut his eyes tight. 'C'mon, think!'  
  
No use. "God! Why can't I remember?" Searching through pictures and papers of old villains attacking the town in which he lived, nothing came up about Slade's facial looks.  
  
"Who is Slade? Who is Slade?" Robin asked himself over and over again just a little bit louder every time. "Who the hell is Slade?!"  
  
A small knock came at the door. Robin had his fists slammed down on his table, bending over, breathing hard.  
  
Another knock came, followed by two more. "R-robin?" Came the Tamaranean's voice. "Robin, are you in there?"  
  
No answer, but Robin listened intently to every word she said.  
  
"Perhaps you are ignoring me. If you are in there, I would like to discuss the apologies that I am to make with you. I am sorry for the interruption in my room; I should have waited to hear what you had to say, that I should've.  
  
I am also sorry for causing you so much mayhem over the past few days, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please tell me! I know that you said that friends are always there to save each other and pay back is not acceptable in this matter, but I feel that it is.  
  
And lastly, Robin, I am sorry for thinking you would not show. How could I have thought such terrible things, perhaps I may not have enough faith in you, especially now that Slade is back and on the run. But since you did save me, and kept Slade for last, I am thankful. Trust and faith is what I need to gain more in you, and for that, I am sorry."  
  
Robin heard as Starfire walked away, her barely audible footsteps were fading and he felt horrible for leaving her there.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Cyborg, you home yet?" Beast boy's scratchy voice asked as he opened Cy's door. "Nope, guess I'll go to Starfire."  
  
"Starfire, you there?" Searching her room, she was no where to be found. Next was Robin, and that door didn't look so friendly. "Robin?"  
  
The door slid halfway open and Robin's face was barely visible. "What?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me? There's a new place called 'Magic Mirror of Doom' and it sounds cool, so you want to come?"  
  
"No." Robin sounded a bit grouchy. "Thanks, but I have to work."  
  
Scratching his head, Beast boy smiled. "Alright, then I guess I'll go alon- "  
  
Robin shut the door on him with out word. Blowing raspberries at the evil demented door, Beast boy took off on his own towards town.  
  
The fair was in town this week and everyone had set up souvenir stands for show. "Watermelons, get your nice juicy watermelons!" One man yelled, holding up a plump watermelon.  
  
Eyeing every stand and getting as much food as possible, he finally made his way to Magic Mirror of Doom. "Whoa." He mumbled, dropping all of his food.  
  
"This place looks suhweet" Ignoring the fact that he was stepping in his ice cream and popcorn, he walked over to the entrance.  
  
The large hut was covered in hanging bats and witch's hats. Walking inside, he came face to face with a hanging skeleton. "Ah!" He screamed. Beast boy sweat dropped when his mind finally came to realize that it was just playing games with him.  
  
"Stupid skeleton." He chuckled, pushing it away from him. "Ohwi?" He jumped as the swinging skeleton slammed back into him. "Get off!" He grumbled, trying to get free of the skeleton as it started wrapping around him.  
  
"Need help there?" Came a girl's mysterious voice. Beast boy looked up, finding nothing but himself in a thousand different places.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Just me." She giggled. Beast boy walked further and further into the hut, his reflections in the mirror making him look funny looking. There was a fat beast boy; a short plump one, a tall bigheaded B.B and a Chibi big eyed green dude.  
  
"Who is me?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Cut it out and tell me who you are!" He said with irritation in his voice.  
  
"Jinx." A tall skinny girl with high purple pink tails and a sweet look upon her face came into reflection beside Beast boy. He stared into the mirror at her.  
  
"Where are you, there are hundreds of you."  
  
"Beside you goof."  
  
"Eh?" Beast boy turned to his side and was face to face with the girl in the mirror. "Hi!" She chirped.  
  
"Jinx?" He backed away slowly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Having fun. Gizmo said he didn't want to waste his time on a useless construction like this and Mammoth, well I haven't seen him in a few days."  
  
"Yeah same here. The Titans are all doing something, they have no time for fun." He hung his head.  
  
"Want to have fun with me?" She asked sweetly. Beast boy eyed her suspiciously. "How do I know you won't blast me with those creepy laser things?"  
  
"I won't, I promise." She smiled. Returning the smile, he nodded. "Okay then, C'MON!" She laughed grabbing his hand and running through the Mirror room, admiring their appearances.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"No emotional contact, solitude, serenity in waves, loneliness." Raven muttered to herself as she sat cross-legged up in the air on the beach. Repeating herself over again, she seemed to find the right aura around her to meditate.  
  
It was just too loud in the Titan Tower. Beast boy was cooking his tofu breakfast, might I (*the author*) add that it smelled like burning carcasses and to make matters worse? He was singing in Italian.  
  
Cyborg wasn't in, but the thought creeped her out when mind came resting on the two lover birds nestled in bed. Raven shuddered. "No emotional contact, solitude, serenity in waves, loneliness."  
  
Starfire had seemed down since her little mishap with Robin, and Raven couldn't seem to get through to her. Once Star had left the building to regain posture, Raven thought it be a good idea.  
  
And so in conclusion, Raven traveled to the most exotic and isolated part of the beach, Mermaid's Coral Cove.  
  
"Breathe in, breathe out." The mysterious beauty had her hood down which caused her gem glow a slight purple from the noon sun. "Focus on not what you can see, but in your sense of aura around you. Clear your mind of any corrupt stimulation and focus on what your heart must not feel."  
  
Raven had been letting her emotions slide out, which was a terribly bad entity since she had the darkest power of all if things were to loose control. "I need to control my emotions." She muttered, closing her eyes gently.  
  
Waves crashed over rocks, sending droplets on her emotionless face. Trying not to take notice of the water now thrashing mercifully against the rocks and caves, she just listened to the sounds of nature's vile temper.  
  
"Raven?" A handsome boy called from the ocean. She didn't reply, so he asked again. "Raven from the Teen Titans?"  
  
Carefully, she opened one eye. "Aqualad?"  
  
"Raven, oh thank triton it's you. I had feared you to be someone else, but thankfully I did call, or else I would have passed by a great wonder."  
  
Desperately trying to hold back her emotions, and not let the beautiful guy in front of her see her heart shaped eyes, she blushed. "Thank you. Aqualad is there something wrong? You never come up here to palaver with the land beings."  
  
"I know and this may seem very idiotic of me, but I came up here to see how you and your fellow team mates were doing."  
  
"Oh they are doing fine I guess, and I am, well, I am doing admirable." Raven blinked away her embarrassing love eyes. "And how about you, I haven't, we haven't heard from you in an extended time."  
  
"Oh I am doing magnificent. Now that is." Aqualad blushed, causing Raven to smile in secret. "Hey would you mind having a burger with me? I hear they are all the rage up here."  
  
Raven scrunched up her nose. "How about some tea? I know this great café that we can attend, that is if you would like?"  
  
Aqualad smiled brightly. "Sure, what is the place called?"  
  
"Depressa La Café."  
  
"Sounds intriguing."  
  
"It is quite," Raven sighed longingly at him. "Spectacular." She shut her eyes and in mind reminded herself. "You need to control your emotions."  
  
"Shall we go then?" The merman asked charmingly as he held out his arm. She took it with out hesitation. "That we shall."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starfire walked down a murky alleyway, kicking pebbles farther down from their original spots in the earth. "Stop moping Star, he's back to it." "I know, I just wish there was something I could do." "Well there isn't, so get over yourself."  
  
Starfire argued with herself over the whole 'Robin' mishap that she had earlier with him, if he was even in there that is. Time was passing by quickly and was making the moonrise faster than she had ever realized it before.  
  
"I have to get out of here" She warned herself. "If Devion comes back or one of Slade's metal brained robots, I am in trouble, that I am."  
  
Bright purple eyes lit up in the shadows that waited near the trash can. Gasping out of fear, Star jumped away, eye's glowing emerald. "Wh-who's there?" She quivered.  
  
"Starfire." The purple eyes had an invisible mouth, and it was calling to her in a scratchy cry for help. "Starfire, please help me!" the voice screamed like a banshee.  
  
Starfire screamed and started throwing her green firebolts at the mysterious voice out of fear. "Starfire, no!" The mystery person flew weakly out of the shadows and fell to the ground.  
  
Out of complete shock, Starfire gasped, "Oh my gosh!" She ran quickly to the person on the ground. She kneeled next to her and put her head in her lap. "Blackfire! What are you doing here, how did you escape the chains of prison?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I had to leave sister, I had to. They were starving us, all of us." Blackfire put on a very convincing dramatic role for her worrying sister; inside she was grinning evilly. "I'm sorry for what I did to you a while ago, can you forgive me?"  
  
Starfire bit her lip in hesitation. Is she for real? Or is she plotting something evil? Past is past, and whatever she may have done, Starfire loved her sister, and would sacrifice anything for her. "Yes Komand'r, I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you little sister, I am truly honored to have you back as a sister again. I needed to know that you trust and forgive me again, so I guess I'll be on my way." Blackfire started to get up weakly.  
  
"You are not sure you want to follow to Titan Tower with I, so I may watch over you as you recover?" Starfire asked solemnly.  
  
"Very sweet of you sister, thank you." Blackfire got up and held on to Starfire's shoulder as she and her flew back home. "You must sleep in the guest bed like you did last time you were here."  
  
Blackfire nodded and felt her feet touch the Titan's rooftop. "Shall I assist you to your room?"  
  
"No thank you Starfire, I will be able to go on by myself. Will you be a dear and buy me some soup?"  
  
"But sister, we have already soup-"  
  
"But," She raised her voice, then quickly softened. "I would like a new kind. It is called, uh, tomato soup."  
  
"To-ma-to soup?" Starfire asked raising an eyebrow. "Alright then, I will be back shortly. Just go to sleep sister, you need your strength to get back home."  
  
"Yes sister." As Star flew off, Blackfire cringed at the thought of tasting Tomato soup. She heard Robin's call come from inside. "Titans? Where are you all?"  
  
Robin walked around the tower, not finding one person. "Titans? Where are you all?"  
  
"Good evening Robin." Came Blackfire's seductive voice. Robin turned swiftly around. "Blackfire?" he whispered in shock.  
  
"Now that's no way to greet someone Robin. Come here and give me a hug." She started towards him.  
  
Holding up his hands he disagreed. "Uh, Blackfire, maybe this isn't the time. Does Starfire know you are here?"  
  
"Sure, she's the one who let me in." She still made her way towards him.  
  
"How about a handshake." He held out his hand for her. Looking at it for a second, she took it. "A handshake from you, and a hug and kiss from me." She took his hand and wrapped it around her, accessing the hug to deepen and the kiss on the cheek to get a little less then innocent.  
  
She tried to make her lips connect with his but he pushed her off of him. "Blackfire no, I can't do this."  
  
"Why not Robin, you liked me before." She mumbled against his lips. Robin pushed her off again. "I mean it Blackfire, you need to get off."  
  
The door to the Tower creaked open and Starfire walked in, staring at the can of soup in her hand. "Okay Blackfire, I've got your-"  
  
Blackfire took the opportunity to smash her lips against Robin's at the time Starfire was looking down. So when Star did look up, she saw what was in front of her.  
  
"Oh?" Starfire blushed. She stood tall, but she felt low. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She walked past them, not daring to look Robin in the eye. A hard stone of guilt hit him in the chest as Robin watched Starfire slowly drop the can of soup as she ran to her room.  
  
"Oops." Blackfire grinned. "Maybe I should go for now."  
  
Robin glared. "Maybe you should."  
  
Blackfire waved to him good bye and flew out the door. "For good." He mumbled. Picking up the soup, he set it down angrily on the counter. "What great timing Starfire."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"It's been fun hanging out with you Beast boy." Jinx told him as they walked away from the now closing fair. "We should hang out more often."  
  
"Yeah I would if you weren't a bad person." He joked. She laughed with him at her own self.  
  
"You are very funny!" She laughed again, this time a little to overly climactic. Beast boy looked at her strangely. 'It wasn't that funny?' he thought.  
  
"Hehe." He forced a chuckle. Walking her where she wanted to be walked to, Beast boy noticed two people walking out of a small black café.  
  
"Must be a new couple, look they are walking an inch away from each other, but aren't holding hands." Jinx commented.  
  
"Yeah, new couples suck, I mean they are too shy around each other." Beast boy noticed the two walking their way. "You know what I think, I think that new couples," Beast boy jerked his head towards them, finally realizing that the couple were Aqualad and Raven. "Should not be those two!"  
  
"Aqualad!?" Beast boy growled.  
  
"Jinx!?" Raven snarled.  
  
"Yes?" Aqualad and Jinx both asked innocently.  
  
"What are you doing with her/him!?" The two Titans asked one another in a yell.  
  
"Stop copying me!" Once again in unison.  
  
"I asked you first." Beast boy huffed.  
  
"Actually, Beast boy, we both asked each other at the exact same time. But to answer your question in a non childish act, I had run into Aqualad, and he had asked me if I wanted to go out to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh well!" Beast boy was getting angry. "Jinx and I met in the new hut at the fair, since NOBODY wanted to GO WITH me!"  
  
"That's not my problem, I had to meditate."  
  
"Yeah, with him at your side?"  
  
"Beast boy you are being unreasonable." She pointed to Aqualad. "He is so nice, why don't you give him a try?'  
  
"Listen Miss I-like-all-that-and-a-bag-of-potato-chips, I am not gay, so never in my life will I give him a 'try'."  
  
"I never meant it like that you lecher!"  
  
"Whatever." He growled.  
  
"Listen, guys, maybe we should catch up at another time." Aqualad explained.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will go home now Beast boy, thanks for keeping me company on this fun day." Jinx waved good bye, as did Aqualad.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me company Beast boy!" Raven mimicked the sorceress' line darkly once Jinx was out of earshot.  
  
"Hey, she's nice, you just have to know her." He defended.  
  
"Oh, I am quite sure you got to know her 'really' well!" Raven shrieked.  
  
"Oh and what about you and Stupidlad?" Beast boy growled evilly. "You and him seemed so cozy only an INCH away from each other!"  
  
"We are friends Beast boy, FRIENDS!" She yelled back in defense. "Just like you and I are!"  
  
"Yeah you're right! We are just friends, and nothing more!" He yelled back.  
  
"UGH!" They screamed in annoyance. Turning himself into a green bird, Raven and him flew back home in opposite directions.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey Cyborg, could ya get me a Popsicle?" Ayrasia asked her lover who was right next her, sweetly.  
  
Cyborg looked at her in mock horror. "I just got comfortable, and you want me to get you a 'cold' Popsicle?"  
  
She smiled innocently and whispered. "Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Girl, you are crazy if you think I am going to move from this comfortable couch and get you a damn-"  
  
Ayrasia gently, but forcefully kicked him off the couch with her right leg. He landed on his butt with a THUMP on the floor and turned his head at her, glaring. "Please?" She mouthed.  
  
"Fine oh fine." Walking to the kitchen, he got her the damn chocolate Popsicle she wanted. "Here ya go pretty lady."  
  
"Thanks hun." Sprawling herself on the couch, she made sure he couldn't get back on with out sitting on her legs.  
  
"Babe, I don't think so, you need to move your legs." No response, she kept them there. "Ayrasia, move your lazy legs."  
  
"Naw, I don't wanna."  
  
"Ayrasia!" He whined.  
  
"Cyborg!" She whined back.  
  
"Fine then," He pushed her legs up and sat down, bringing them back down on his lap. "I guess they'll just have to lay here."  
  
A grunt was her only response. "You are so lazy, you know that?" He asked her.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she shoved the melting ice cream on his skinned face. "AYRASIA!"  
  
Ayrasia leapt off of him and ran to the 'bedroom'. He was closely behind her, with the melted ice cream that was on his face, now in his hand.  
  
Cyborg shut the door and shoved the ice cream in her face. A squeal and laughter was heard in the bedroom, then..it stopped. *Hey now! I'm not going into detail with them* Use your creative minds to figure out what happens next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahem.. Yeah.. What a chapter! Whoo! Sorry guys, but I don't really want to go into detail with them..I'm not even sure how Cyborg can do it. *ahh! I need to get these nasty thoughts out of my mind!*  
  
If I were to do the lemon thingies, then I will change the censor to rated R, but until then, it's going to stay pg 13.  
  
Just wondering Y'all,  
I got a review about the language; do you think I should tone it down a bit? The language just seemed to fit with their moods and since they are older now. But if you really want me to stop the language, then I will, I guess. ^_^ Another thing, how are you guys/gals liking it? Is there anything you want me to put in it? Anything? I already know what's going to happen, since I am the hehe Author and all, but is there anything special that might make it even better? If so TELL ME PLEASE! Grac-ur-ass.  
  
Thank you time!  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Thank you, uh, all mighty review goddess! I appreciate your review, and am very happy that you enjoyed the story! Read and Review more, as 'I command'! ^_^ *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ Really? You like it and it's really funny?! *laughs nervously* I wasn't sure it was going to be that funny, thanks a lot! *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Eventidespirit*~ Okay listen dudie, I know that my fic isn't the best, and I know some of my stuff sucks, but at least I know that people like it, whether or not it is cliché. Well with the cussing, I think it is more 'appropriate' since they are now older, and aren't young teens anymore. Well in my fic that is. Oh yeah! Thanks for the Review, you are very kind indeed, and I know you are just helping me out, so if I sounded mean, I am sorry. But dudie, calm yourself a bit, not everything has to be in proper language. Although it is good to use it, I'm just too lazy. So deal with it if you like it, and if not, just be on your way. Oh am I being mean again? Shit, I mean, 'I apologize good sir or ma'am *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Hey dudie! Thanks for reviewing again! So I made it to your favorites list eh? *whoo, that takes a whole cow off my chest* I need to start throwing special gifts out to people who review more than once..hmm. Anywho, did I say thanks? Well I forgot so here it is again, THANKS! *Throws a 'special' white rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ SUNSHINE! I love you so much! Thanks again for reviewing! If Robin and her had kissed, then the plot would have been pointless. Sorry m'dear, I just HAD to put Mammoth in. And he will be back, no doubt about that. I just have to find him; he's probably hiding from me. You FUCK OFF, I say TOMATO right back atcha! *Throws a special white rose your way*  
  
PadfootCc*~ So you like Harry Potter? That's great, I love harry potter! Anywho thanks a lot for reviewing! Read and Review more! I'll try to be nice next time. *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Nobody's Princess*~ You HAVE to be SOMEBODYS princess, because that's just, just *sniff* tragic. No knight on a white horse, no really hot peasant, no one? I'm sure you'll find some one. Thanks SO much for the review; I'm glad my story is the one teen titans' fic that is really good once every thousand years. Thanks, that gave me more motivation. *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ *Cries* you had been thinking about MY story ALL day? That is very sweet of you eh? Read more, and review more! Thanks so much! *Throws a special white rose your way*  
  
Brooke*~ I don't like romances between the good guys and the baddies either, I'm with you, I just think it brings more enjoyable jealously to the plot. Hehe! Ohh Slade, yeah I can't wait for you to know what I have in store for you guys about Slade..hehe! Thanks for the review! *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
.*~ Nice name! *blink blink* huh? So is that a, "Yes Suga, I love your story?" or is that a "No Vanilla, your story sucked my big fat toe?" Either way, I appreciate your review. Come back again ya hear? All righty then. *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
Warprince*~ OMG! I have the best idea! You can be Nobody's Princess' prince, so she can have a prince and there for she will be SOMEBODYS Princess. Oh, I am so good no?. I'm guessing you are a dude, hence the title, 'prince', if not, forget I mentioned that. Hehe. Anywho, I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I loved your review. Thanks so much! *Throws a white rose your way*  
  
*Okay y'all, I have to go, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 5! By the way, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done..writers block, don't we all hate it?  
  
VanillaSuga 


	5. What more do you want?

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
Stars glistened brightly along the dark sky and the moon was covered lightly with a teal-colored mist. On top of the rooftop of the Titan Tower, Starfire had her knees up to her chest sitting on the edge. Her long red hair swayed elegantly in rhythm with the tepid breeze.  
  
The foreign girl gazed tearfully out towards the heavens. Breathing was her only movement, silences were her only words, and pain was her only emotion at the time.  
  
Robin carefully shut the roof door quietly. Walking slowly towards his friend, he feared that this time would be quite hard to earn her trust again.  
  
"Starfire?" He listened for a response, but nothing came. He sighed, no response didn't come of a shock to him, he deserved the cold shoulder.  
  
"Starfire, what you saw, was a-" Robin paused as he saw her move. She just hid her face in her knees.  
  
Starfire hugged her knees tighter.  
  
"Star, please listen to me."  
  
"Go away Robin." She muttered softly.  
  
Robin took a step closer to her. "Starfire, please don't do this."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No, please listen to me."  
  
"I said," Starfire's words were mixed with linguistic tears. "Go away."  
  
Instead, Robin sat down next her, gazing out towards the stars. "I'm sorry." He said, not once glancing at her. Nothing but crying was her only response.  
  
"Star-" Touching her arm, she shook him off. He quickly retrieved it, as though she had burned him.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
Robin knitted his eyebrows in shock. 'She's never like this, did I really hurt her?' "Starfire, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"  
  
Starfire looked up slowly, her eyes were in glaring position, they were outlined in tears, and her lips were ready to speak.  
  
"What more do I want from you? Saying sorry doesn't help me forget what I saw!" She cried.  
  
"Well, nothing can help you forget what you saw. And what you did see was a mistake, it was NOT supposed to happen."  
  
Starfire turned her glare to the sky instead on Robin. "Leave me be Robin, just leave me be."  
  
"Come back inside, it's getting cold."  
  
"Just get away from me."  
  
"If your not going, then I'm not going. We can talk about this out here if you want to be stubborn about it." Robin had struck a nerve.  
  
"Stubborn? You are calling me stubborn?" She asked softly, but to Robin's surprise, she ended her sentence with an outburst. "How can you say such cruel things? I had just spent my time apologizing to you for what I thought I have done wrongly, and then I walk in on you and my sister kissing! How do you think that makes me feel?!"  
  
"I know you must hurt Star, but it doesn't mean you have to get all crazy about it!"  
  
"Oh and what do you call what you get when Slade is around us?"  
  
"That is completely off topic, leave him out of it!" He growled.  
  
"You get crazy Robin! Just like I am about this incident. Slade is human, we can take care of him too you know! But you, you always get so different when he's around, you like to play lone wolf! So don't you dare tell me that I don't have to get all crazy about something so idiotic!"  
  
"Starfire, Slade wants me and he'll do everything possible just to make me his apprentice, and the reason why I play lone wolf is because he always seems to hurt you guys! Blackfire-"  
  
"Is my sister!" She interrupted him. "You and her kissing hurt me so much Robin, I can't even explain it, the hurt that you see in my eyes now, is nothing compared to the pain I have inside me at this moment!"  
  
"Well, I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it this time." Starfire slammed her hands on either side of her, while she kicked her legs over the edge. Her head was down and liquid pain dropped from her eyes.  
  
"Then what will?"  
  
"I am not sure, I am really not sure."  
  
"Can't you just forgive me and get it over with?"  
  
"No I can not just forgive you! This time I think it will take much more than just a few simple words and straining to forget." She got up and started to walk over to the door. "Goodnight Robin."  
  
Robin wheeled her around and forced her into his chest. "I said I was sorry! If there is anything else I can do for you, just tell me! We are best friends Starfire, and we need to work things out together."  
  
"Robin, no!" She whined, pushing away from his chest. He held her struggling body closer to him. He used all his strength to calm her down by hugging her resisting body.  
  
"Please!" He was begging for forgiveness. He was stroking her long hair, whispering in her ear and struggling to keep her close to him. Starfire broke down and stood against him, completely exhausted. Her hands were at her sides, her face was nestled in his chest crying, and she was letting him just hug her.  
  
"Please." He repeated himself over and over again softly. "Please.."  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
On the rooftop, Starfire was sitting all alone, watching the sunset creep behind the mountains.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling" Robin's handsome voice came from behind her. He planted himself next her, his feet were off the roof.  
  
"I am.sorry.for my sister." She spoke so softly and so sadly. She didn't dare rest her eyes on him, so she kept them down on her lap.  
  
"And for yourself?" He asked.  
  
"I am simply happy to know the truth, before I was.replaced." She said timidly.  
  
"Replaced?" Robin said perplexed. "Star, your sister was.interesting.but she could never take your place," He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it. "No one could ever take 'your' place."  
  
As they watched the sunrise together, Robin's shield suddenly dimmed, Starfire's heart became light again and they both tried to forget the incident that caused the mayhem of that day.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Why did you kiss her?" Starfire asked, leaning her head back to stare into his masked eyes.  
  
"I didn't, she kissed me." He said, returning the gaze.  
  
"But why did you not hold back?"  
  
"It was a sudden thing. She came down from the roof, I had been calling for you guys and she just kissed me when you had walked into the door."  
  
She looked at him tearfully, her eyes were glossy and her lips were swollen pink from all the biting. "You promise to me that is a true tale?"  
  
"Starfire, I would never kiss your sister to hurt you, I give that to you as a promise to your heart"  
  
"Sometimes, you are just too romantic with your words." Starfire smiled weakly.  
  
"Sometimes." He stiffened at the word romantic. "C'mon let's get out of here, it's getting late." He wrapped a friendly arm around her, and led her back into the house.  
  
'Is it just me, or did the aura around us change drastically?' Starfire thought as Robin led her to her room.  
  
Once boy wonder dropped the Tamaranean off at her room, his own room is where he went.  
  
After proceeding through the door, Robin laid on his back on his plush bed. He put both of his hands behind his head and stared up at his ceiling. 'Romantic? Have I gone too far? I know last time I had almost kissed her, but maybe she's suspecting something.' He thought.  
  
'Perhaps, I should slow down, I can't commit to anyone. There's no way, anyhow. Just the word bothers me. Lo-lov. I can't even say the damn word. I have to slow down. Like Slade says, patience is what I lack.'  
  
Robin turned to his side; one hand on his bed, the other his head was resting on. His eyes were transfixed upon the picture of all of his friends. "I just need to settle down before something bites me in the ass."  
  
Closing his eyes, he found himself in an instant in a blankness dream.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Beast boy, I don't want to hear it." Raven's monotone voice seemed unusually calm when Beast boy was hopping in front of her face, screaming.  
  
"Well I think you need to hear it!"  
  
"Well, I don't think I do."  
  
"Raven, Aqualad is a bad, bad person!"  
  
"No he is not! Aqualad helped us defeat Trident remember! You and him teamed up and saved all of earth!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Beast boy scratched his head. "But that still doesn't mean that I like him! He's just so, so, 'oh look at me, I'm so special!'"  
  
"Beast boy, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I have to. What does it matter to you, we're not going out, so get over yourself." Raven explained to him as if the conversation was now put to an end.  
  
Beast boy blushed. "Of course I know that we aren't a thing," He strained for words. "Oh, just nevermind!"  
  
Leaving Raven confused as ever; he huffed to his room. "Damn girl, she doesn't even see my point."  
  
"What is your point?" Cyborg's voice came from his room.  
  
"You know, this event seems awfully familiar, haven't I done this to you?"  
  
"You know, I don't remember." The metal robot said sarcastically.  
  
Beast boy grinned. "You gonna hear me out?"  
  
"Sure, why not, Ayrasia left for her grandmother's home, so I have nothing better to do."  
  
Beast boy sweat dropped. "So are you saying the my concerns are not your concerns?"  
  
"Eh," Pulling a confused face, he swapped in with a smile. "Uh, maybe?"  
  
"Nevermind." Strolling across his room, he sat down on his bed. "Hey Cy, I was yelling at Raven just now,"  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Yeah well, I kind of over reacted about her hanging out with Aquadork."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one over reacting! She exploded in my face when I was seen walking with Jinx."  
  
"Aha. You were with Jinx, and she was with Aqualad."  
  
"That's what I just said." Beast boy looked at Cyborg strangely. He was holding up a mini white board and a dry erase pen, acting as though he was taking notes like a therapist. "What are you writing."  
  
"Um, nothing." He said a little too quickly. Beast boy jumped him and turned over his board.  
  
"Ah! You are not taking notes! You are drawing pictures of me and Ray kissing! You disgusting bastard!"  
  
"Oh c'mon B.B, you know you like her, just go and ask her out!"  
  
"Keep your voice down tin man! I do not like her!" He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Yes you do, or else you wouldn't get so jealous over her being with Aqua."  
  
"I just don't like him because he,"  
  
"Is with Raven." Cyborg interrupted.  
  
"It's not like that though."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"It's not."  
  
Oh, my dear friend, but it is."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" Catching his mistake, Beast boy threw his hand over his mouth, as Cyborg erupted in laughter.  
  
"HAHA! I caught you, hehe, I caught you!"  
  
Blushing insanely, the changeling slapped his hand against his forehead. "I bet she doesn't even like me."  
  
"She might, or why would she get so worked up about you being with Jinx."  
  
"Maybe it's because Jinx is a psycho path who went into Raven's room?"  
  
"Naw, I think it's because she likes you." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "More than a friend."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"I don't think B.B, I know."  
  
"ARE you SURE!?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, I can't just go up to her, I might scare her off."  
  
"Why not? Here I'll call her you scaredy cat." Cyborg cleared his throat. "RA-"  
  
"Cyborg no!" Beast boy leaped to his mouth and covered it with his green hand. "We just had a fight, I don't think she is in the right mind to take all this in."  
  
"Yeah, your right." He paused, then, "RA-"  
  
"NO!" Another hand was against his mouth in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Don't you dare do it. Or I will go tyrannosaurus on your ass."  
  
"Sure thing." He gulped. "I'm just going to, go to.uh my room!" he slipped out of the green dude's room quickly and into his own. "Beast boy and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
"What a tiring day." Beast boy crawled in bed and thought what to say to Raven the next day. 'So does she really like me?'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Perhaps, I was too rough with him?" Starfire asked herself as she lay on her purple bed. "Maybe, I should go apologize to him."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I need not apologize. I did nothing wrong."  
  
"The air, the air suddenly changed around us when I spoke of his use of words. Romantic? Is there a problem with that word? I know he never shows much feeling of love, but maybe he has changed a bit?"  
  
Starfire dug her head in her pillow. "Perhaps, it is best if I do not mention what happened tonight with him ever again." She got under the covers and laid her head sideways in a comfortable position. "Agreed, its best."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can everyone say 'WRITERS BLOCK?'? Yep, that's what I had for this chapter. I couldn't seem to finish it. Oh and besides the fact that I MIGHT FAIL MY FRENCH FINAL! So sad! But you know I just have to work on it harder.  
  
Anywho, none of you guys answered my question: Should I tone down the language?  
  
Okay thank you time!  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ Yeah, I guess you can say I update fast, but isn't that good? I mean, if you want me to go slower, I will. I guess I can be like everyone else and update once every TEN WEEKS! Haha just joking! You printed out my story to read at school! :') I'm crying! That is the sweetest thing ever! Thank you so much for the review! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way. *  
  
PadfootCc*~ That's awesome that you like Harry Potter. Do you like Lily and James stories better, or the original like Harry, Hermione and Ron? I like the Lily and James ones like the love hate relationships. Well, here's another rose to add to your collection! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Greatest chapters? Why is that? Cause of the fighting? Do you like to see our favorite Teens fight with each other? You are sad. Hehe, so do I! We can be sad together! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Isn't she evil? Blackfire need to have her head chopped off. I swear to you that I never intended to write about her kissing Robin, she made me! I swear! Blackfire held her firebolts to my head and said, "Write." So I wrote! I was so sad! ^_^ Robin has to be with Starfire! That is if he would just cut the crap and admit that he loves her! What were you thinking when I said Robin wore boxers? C'mon and tell me you lil vixen! I'm 14 too! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Well, actually to tell you the truth *Giggle* I never actually saw the movies with Al Pacino in them. I just liked the saying! Hehe! Isn't grand though? Starfire using some contractions and she actually knows how to curse! Yay! When do you want Devion in? I would love to put him in! Thanks your royalness! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ You said exactly what I was thinking in your review! I know that Robin is Star's man, and he should figure it out by now! They are so slow. Blackfire just needs to. Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' white scarf your way* ^_^  
  
Carol2Flute*~ Jinx and Blackfire are great villains, and I am glad that I used them in my story. You are so sweet! Thanks for the compliments! And for the review! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Fanfic Gurl*~ I will, oh I will update! You will have more of my story, have no fear, my fingers are here.to type away! Thanks for the review! *Throws a yellow rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ You keep on reading, I keep on updating! Yay! So whichever way we put it, it's a win win situation! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' yellow rose your way*  
  
Tiger*grr*~ Um, thanks for the review. So are you planning on coming back? Well anyway, thanks! *Throws a yellow rose your way*  
  
J.T*~ Thanks for the review! You are awesome! Don't remind me that I am failing french! ACK! But thanks anyway! *Throws a rose your way* Yours truly, Zephr.  
  
*Okay, well I think that is all folks! I guess I have to start on another chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 6! Once again, thanks to all who reviewed! I'll try to update daily, but I seriously doubt it. Pppp, I know I can't do that, why do I even try? I lie, that's why. Hey I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it! 


	6. Shed no Tears

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"ALERT, VILLAIN ALERT!" The alarms for the Teen Titans went off. Cyborg was in the garage cleaning his 'baby' when the alarm went berserk. "AH!" He yelped. The wax that was once in his hand readying to pour on the car, poured all over his legs out of shock.  
  
"No! That hot wax was a lot of money, not to mention HOT!" He jumped around trying to blow on the burning sensation it was giving off. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"  
  
"C'mon Cy, HIVE's at it again!" Beast boy's scratchy voice yelled.  
  
"Coming!" He groaned. Wiping the wax off of him, he ran out the door and down the street, with the rest of his team. They arrived at the pizza place just in time to find Gizmo flying around from his Mabobber on his back, causing mayhem for the manager.  
  
Pizzas went flying everywhere, sending customers running with tomato sauce all over their face. Jinx was shooting her magic balls at everyone who was in her way, and Mammoth was picking men up and throwing them at on coming traffic.  
  
"Mammoth NO!" Starfire screamed. Turning his head, Mammoth dropped the man when he saw Starfire flying towards him.  
  
"Starfire, my love!" He yelled with joy, opening up his arms for a hug. A hug was not what he got, merely a long lecture cut short by Jinx.  
  
"Mammoth, what on earth do you think you are doing?" She growled. "I thought you changed, I thought you were to be good?"  
  
"But love, this is so much fun!"  
  
"Love?" Cyborg mouthed to Robin, who just growled.  
  
"Causing people pain, is fun? Oof!" Starfire went soaring through the sky as Jinx sent her balls towards her.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled, running up to catch her. "Starfire!" Mammoth had yelled as well. Robin and him went chasing after her, but being the big overgrown man Mammoth was, he bumped Robin out of the way and caught Star.  
  
"Jinx." Raven growled. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven's swirls went shooting towards the girl. Getting caught in the black swirl, Jinx was sent traveling through air, landing painfully against a stop sign.  
  
BEEP BEEP! A car was aiming right for the knocked out girl, and no one had actually noticed her unconsciousness, except Raven and Beast boy, and Raven had no intention in saving the baddie.  
  
"JINX!" Beast boy screamed, turning himself into a cheetah and zooming to get her. He knocked her out of the way just in time and ended up getting hit himself.  
  
Raven's world froze. Her jaw had dropped when Beast boy went to save the pitiful girl, but earth froze over when Beast boy's body went colliding with the large van.  
  
As if everything were in slow motion for the mysterious girl, she started flying towards him, as Beast boy's unconscious body went rolling and thumping down the street from the impact of the hit.  
  
"NO!" Cyborg had yelled, it seemed stretched out since the whole event was in slow motion, Robin stopped punching Mammoth and ran towards the accident (very slowly). Starfire flew out of Mammoth's arms and went flying towards Beast boy; tears had swelled up in her eyes.  
  
Gizmo and Mammoth stopped what they were doing and watched in horror as the Teen Titans went after their friend. Jinx woke up and crawled to Beast boy, who had stopped inches away from her thrown body.  
  
Everything sped up and was back to normal time again, everyone had stopped their slow flying, stretched out screaming and was there at the poor boy's side in an instant.  
  
"Beast boy?" Jinx said weakly as she touched his shoulder, making him turn over. "Beast boy get up!" She was crying.  
  
"Beast boy!" Robin got on his knees and tried shaking him out of his state. "Get up, you need to get up."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance." Cyborg tried to stay calm as he used his arm phone to call. After the call, Cyborg told them that they were on their way.  
  
"Beast boy, get up!" Jinx was screaming in his ear. "Get up, you need to get up!"  
  
"Is he, dead?" Starfire said weakly. Raven glared at her. "No he is not dead, he can't die!" She snapped. Starfire backed away with fear. "I'm sorry, I have never witnessed such a horrible thing, we do not have cares where I come from." She cried.  
  
Cyborg put a friendly arm around her. "It's cars Star, and no he won't die, the doctors will save him."  
  
"He won't die." Raven muttered as she kneeled down by his side.  
  
"BEAST BOY GET UP!" Jinx was still screaming, loudly might I (*The author*) add. Raven flicked her wrist and her black swirl tightened against Jinx's mouth, causing her to be silent.  
  
"Shut up you stupid girl!" She cried. "I should kill you right now!"  
  
Jinx stared at her in fear. Raven's eyes were turning blood red and everyone knew that her temper was taking hold. Black swirls were tightening around Jinx's neck, shortening the breath that she had.  
  
"Raven, STOP!" Robin yelled, shaking her madly. "We mustn't kill her!" Raven popped out of her phase and started shaking her head, trying to calm her temper down.  
  
WHEEOO WHEEOO! The ambulance was speeding towards them, and finally came to an abrupt stop. Two men came tumbling out of the car and took out the stretcher to place the limp body on.  
  
Raven used her powers instead to help them out. After shutting the doors to the back, the two men ran back inside, driving away towards the hospital. They left the titans there with no Beast boy, not even telling them that he was going to be all right, no nothing.  
  
"Poor Beast boy." Starfire whimpered, holding her hands to her chest and gazing out towards the way the ambulance sped off to.  
  
"Raven, are you going to be alright?" Cyborg asked, walking over to her. He went to place a soothing hand on her shoulder, when Raven's black swirl blocked him. He retrieved his hand quickly and watched her fly away.  
  
"Oh, she is going to be in deep depression for awhile." He muttered sadly.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Robin commented. Starfire and Cyborg nodded their heads and walked back home.  
  
"MUT MBOUT ME?" Jinx mumbled loudly through the swirl on her lips. "M'ON MUYS! MU MAN'T MEAVE ME MOUT MERE MIKE MIS MOREMER!" She tried prying off the swirl with her tough little fingers.  
  
(Translation: What about me? C'mon guys! You can't leave me out here like this forever! End Translation ^_^)  
  
After what seemed like an eternity and millions of hours of waiting by the phone, the hospital finally called.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Robin?" A woman's voice was on the other line.  
  
"Yeah! Is Beast boy okay? Is he well?" Robin burst into questions, but the nurse stopped him.  
  
"Beast boy was hit very hard, and well, we are not sure if he is going to make it. You see the impact from the car went straight to his spine, causing serious cervical spinal injury, also known as C2." She said sadly.  
  
"C2, C3, C8! What does this all mean? What happened, is he dying?"  
  
Starfire gasped as Robin yelled at the nurse.  
  
"Right now, he is in a coma, which probably won't last long. C2 is like I said, Cervical spinal injury, and the car hit his cervical, which controls his breathing and a lot of his nerves."  
  
"So you mean, he's going to die?" Robin muttered.  
  
"It seems as though he might, but maybe if there is some miracle and god is smiling down on him, then he might have the strength to live." She paused. "If you would like to come down and visit, it would probably do all of you some help, but I'm warning you now, I doubt he'll make it through the night. Have a nice night Mr. Robin." The phone clicked on the other side, and Robin was in shock.  
  
"What did she say?" Starfire was pulling on his shirt. "Robin, what did that woman say?!"  
  
"Get your coat, we are going down to see him." Robin told them as he walked over towards Raven's room. "Raven are you in there?"  
  
No response. "Raven, we are going to go see Beast boy, so if you are in there, I advise you to come on out and follow with us."  
  
Raven's door slid open and she walked out with no sign of crying in her eyes. Robin looked at her sadly, and then he leaned in and embraced her in a tight hug. Instead of holding back and pushing him away, she whimpered and hugged him back.  
  
"The doctor said he probably wasn't going to make it." He told her. She didn't cry, nor did she hide herself from him, she just nodded.  
  
"Aren't you going to cry?" Robin said amazed. Raven walked past him, head held high and whispered, "Not a chance."  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they were taken immediately to Beast boy's room. The nurse left them alone, but told them to beep her if there were any signs of movement.  
  
Beast boy was sleeping soundly, with wires and breather helpers in his nose and on his mouth. A large bottle of oxygen was connected to the breathers and every now and then, a little sigh was heard from the wire in beast boy's nose.  
  
"So is he awake, or is he half dead?" Starfire asked uncomfortably.  
  
"He is, well I'm not sure." Robin explained to her. "I think he is half dead, if that is the easiest way of putting it for you."  
  
Raven stood near his feet, looking at his unconscious body. Not once did she leak a tear, nor whimper, she just watched him. Cyborg was bawling like a baby, and muttering, "Beast boy, buddy ole pal! You can't die! Who is going to lose to me when we play CinderBlock Bash!?"  
  
"Beast boy?" Starfire touched his arm lightly. "He is cold."  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep. His monitor was on, and it signified that he was still alive, but barely. The little arrows that were his heart beat, were extremely low, and were getting very long.  
  
"This isn't happening is it?" Robin muttered. "Someone pinch me."  
  
Cyborg sniffled and pinched him at the same time. "Ow Cy! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"So-sor-sorry!" He cried. Starfire tilted her head in fear, but walked towards Beast boy anyway.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think something is right." She placed a hand on his cheek and felt him go ice cold. She retrieved her hand instantly and gasped as he started changing into many different animals all at once.  
  
Robin beeped the doctor and nurse as fast as he could and watched in horror as his friend was suffering. The doctor and nurse came skidding in and ran towards the boy.  
  
"Breathing?" The doctor asked loudly.  
  
The nurse was checking the monitor. "Low."  
  
"Heart rate?"  
  
"Extremely fast paced!" She cried as the beeping were getting louder and faster.  
  
"That is good right?" Robin asked hopefully.  
  
"No! His heart and lungs are malfunctioning, causing him to change into all the shapes he ever-"  
  
Beast boy turned into a tyrannosaurus Rex and broke the bed, then instantly turned into a rabbit, and then back to his normal self again.  
  
"And shorten his breathing." He added. The oxygen wire that was connected to his nose broke and the bottle exploded, sending the doctor into Starfire.  
  
Starfire yelped, but helped him up. Everyone watched in abhorrence as Beast boy started shaking madly, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. The monitor had no heart signals that Beast boy was alive.  
  
"He, he's gone?" Cyborg muttered.  
  
"No, he's not gone, that monitor must be broken." Starfire said, but Robin shook his head and put his head down in respect for the deceased.  
  
Starfire started to cry and ran towards Beast boy's dead body. For the longest time she was in complete silence, doing nothing but staring at Beast boy, Raven finally cracked. She walked out of the room, still not saying a word, or even a cry.  
  
"Raven?" Cyborg asked. He went after her as Robin tried to calm Starfire's cries.  
  
"Raven stop!"  
  
"What." She paused.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you a complete lunatic and oblivious to the fact that Beast boy just died?!" He growled.  
  
"I know that he is dead."  
  
"Then why aren't you crying?"  
  
"Because I have no reason to." She said, shaking with anger.  
  
"Well here is a reason, our best friend is DEAD!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" She screamed. She faced him with blood red eyes. She calmed herself when she saw Cyborg's saddened face.  
  
"I'm out of here, I can't stay in this death house." She resumed her walk.  
  
"He liked you." Cyborg said out of the blue. She kept on walking, but slower. "Possibly loved you. He was just too afraid to show it, because he was terrified that you weren't going to return the feelings."  
  
No response, just footsteps. Cyborg kept talking though. "It's too bad though, that he will never know the truth that you actually loved him back."  
  
Raven stopped and faced him. "How do you know that I love him? You know nothing about me."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." Cyborg took a step closer to her. "You always liked him, even though you covered it up well with that 'I care for no one' act."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is too bad, that he will never know how I feel about him. But you know what? Some day, I think he will know, just not now." She turned around and walked out of the hospital, leaving Cyborg confused as ever.  
  
"That was strange." He muttered, before walking back to his place beside Beast boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*EEP! Don't kill me! Y'all know that Beast boy can't stay dead forever! Hehe, right? Beast Boy's Beast boy, so he has to come back!  
  
Don't worry, I will try to bring him back in the next chapter! I kind of wanted this chapter and the next chapter to revolve around Raven and him. Starfire and Robin have enough Drama to deal with right now.  
  
Oh and to those who reviewed, wanting Slade and Devion back in, don't worry, they will be, Oh they will be! *Evil grin*  
  
Isn't this chapter sad? *Sniff* I was like noo! Suga, how could you write this? But then I was like Vanilla, I had too! Yes, I do talk to myself; it's normal for me. But I try to keep it to myself, people might wonder.  
  
Anywho, Thank you time!  
  
Tiger*grr*~ Are you only reading chapters one by one? That is so smart of you! Cause I only have six chapters up and you'll have to wait forever *sorta* for the next one. Anywho thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Classic Cowboy*~ Jealousy isn't pretty! And neither is BEAST BOY DYING! WHAA! Anyway, I would like to thank you for reviewing! You're a newbie, and I appreciate it! *Throws a purple rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ Sunshine!? Language! Hehe Just joking! I did have writer's block! Girl Scouts Honor! Brian is so hot! *That was the best night of my life, even if it was ridiculously Romantic* Justin is hot too! Thanks for the review! *Presents Justin's bloody white scarf to you* Hey now, I had to steal that from Brian's sexy neck! *sigh* Ja Ne!  
  
Carol2Flute*~ OMG! I get a blue rose? Thank you! I never got any present before from a reviewer, well except Sunshine over there, but she's different, I know her! Thanks for the review! *Throws TEN 'special' purple roses your way*  
  
Patriot1*~ Um, thanks! Green-eyed monster as in Beast boy? Okay, well thanks for the review anyway! *Throws a purple rose your way*  
  
Fanfic Gurl*~ You are so sweet! My chapter made your morning is the best thing that some one said to me! Thank you! Oh and Thanks for the review! Hehe, maybe I will use that tree thing, and then I will dedicate that part to you! Thanks for the idea! I do have the story planned out, but I'm just going slowly on it, since I am on my 6th chapter. *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ Okay good! I will try to update faster, but this one, I had no time for! I had to go to the mall today and buy clothes! Yay! Off topic, sorry! Omg! You show all your friends my story? Do they like it? Now I'm nervous, thanks a lot! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ I'm updating, I'm updating! I'm pleased that you liked my story! *Jumps with joy* Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
PadfootCc*~ Aren't they grand? I love them, they are so funny together! Anywho thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ *Follows Seventy with blazing torch to set Blackfire on fire* Grr. ^_^ Oh Hakuna Matata! I see him like that everyday! His nice smooth muscles, his great.NO!! Now I'm in to it. I always wondered what color eyes he had? Doesn't your mind always ponder it? Anywho thanks a lot for the review! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Cell*~ I updated it! Yay! Thanks so much for the review dudie! *Throws a purple rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ I will definitely look into the movies, they seem fascinating. Are they gory? Cause I'm not a fan of blood and guts. Ya know what I mean dudie? I mean your highness! ^_^ Devion will be in it later, and so will Slade! I'm not through with them yet! Thanks for the compliment! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ EEP! *Helps up fallen anime Willow* You okay dudie?! Thanks for the review! You are too kind! Don't fall again, I will be updating soon! Favorites list? YAY! I love that list! *Throws a purple rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ I will keep up the good work! Does the rose smell perrty? I picked them all myself! They even have the best scent; it's mixed with a rosy scent and a splash of THANKS! *Throws a 'special' purple rose your way*  
  
*Okay y'all! I have an issue I have to deal with! Finals are coming up this Tuesday, or is it Wednesday? I'm not sure! I have a day to finish two assignments, which is ENGLISH and FRENCH! UGH! Help me! Give me support! Tell me "you can do it Suga" or "It will go smoothly Vanilla!"  
  
ANYTHING! *Sniff* I'm so tired.. Alrighty then! I'm gonna go now dudies! I'll try to finish up the next chapter tomorrow, so you know what's happening between Beast boy and Raven! YAY! GO VANILLA SUGA! I still have some energy left! ^_^ Ciao y'all! 


	7. Beast Boy Resurrection

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
After two days of Beast boy's death, the doctor's were starting to give up all hope that the Teen Titan wasn't going to come back from the dead. Many heart pumps and breather helpers later, they decided to call it final that he was indeed dead, and there was no way to bring him back.  
  
But one night, the night that the doctors were going to put him in the body drawer, the monitor that was connected started pumping. Very slowly, and very long lengths, but he was still alive.  
  
"Doctor, I think," A nurse was too startled to say anything.  
  
"He's alive?" The doctor gasped. Beast boy's monitor and oxygen was set up again, and for some strange reason, he was back to life, after what seemed impossible.  
  
"Barely." Another doctor said.  
  
"This must be some kind of miracle. God must really be smiling down on him. Nurse, did you heart pump him again?"  
  
"No," She said wide-eyed. "I was about to turn off his oxygen, but the monitor signalized that his heart was pumping slowly and lengthy."  
  
"Beast boy?" One of the doctors went up to him and felt his forehead. "Get him extra blankets, he's very cold. And nurse, call the Teen Titans after you are finished with his attention."  
  
"Right." She said before walking down the hall.  
  
"This is some kind of miracle." Before the doctor exited the room, he noticed that Beast boy was stirring. Walking closer to him, Beast boy's eyes fluttered open, then shut. "Beast boy?"  
  
Beast boy's eyes flew open. "Where am I?"  
  
"Dear god." The doctor gasped. "You're really alive."  
  
Turning to him, resurrected Beast boy smiled weakly. "God said it wasn't my time yet." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened? Why am I in here?"  
  
"You, you died. You were hit by a van, and died." The doctor was in shock. "You had died, just died."  
  
"Dude, I think I got it that I was dead, you don't have to keep repeating yourself." The green guy said weakly.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. It's just, whoa." The nurse walked in and gasped.  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"You're not sleeping."  
  
"Oh yeah." He blushed. "Duh."  
  
"Alright, here are your blankets, I will call the Titans now." Walking out, the nurse shook her head in disbelief.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" Someone answered the phone mournfully.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to one of the Teen Titans?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"This is one, Starfire speaking."  
  
"Miss Starfire, I am pleased to inform you," The nurse let out a joyous sigh. "That your friend Beast boy, is alive."  
  
The phone dropped. Starfire's eyes were wide in shock and she was paralyzed. "Hello?" The nurse called from the floor. "Is anyone there?"  
  
Slamming the phone back on the hook, Starfire started banging on all the dorm room doors. "Friends! Glorious news!" She exclaimed.  
  
Drowsily, Cyborg came stalking out. Robin came out, with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and Raven came sulkily out.  
  
"What is it Starfire?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire was jumping up and down; she was about to burst from the exciting news. "Beast boy is alive, the hospital just called!" She shrieked.  
  
Cyborg's mouth dropped, Robin's frown turned into a smile, and Raven's glare turned into wide eyes.  
  
"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Cyborg asked solemnly.  
  
"No! Our friend is in a living state!" She grabbed Robin's hand and was leading him towards the exit door. "Let us go see him!"  
  
"Starfire, it is 12:30 at night, I don't think-" Robin was cut off by Cyborg's howl.  
  
"I'll race you there!"  
  
Starfire giggled. "Oh what a glorious feeling I have right now!"  
  
"Let's go then." Raven smirked. Beast boy was alive, and truth is told, she was far beyond upset. Her insides churned with happiness, and butterflies took over her stomach.  
  
The Teen Titans laughed as they ran to the hospital, all expecting to see their best friend again. "Let us see Beast boy!" Starfire panted excitedly.  
  
"This way dears." An old woman at the front desk happily showed them the way. "You must be quiet though, other patients need their rest." Showing them to room 482, she bid them farewell and left them in private.  
  
Robin opened the door gently and they all proceeded in. They found Beast boy staring out towards the moon from his bed. IV's were plugged into his green arm and he was wearing the white and blue hospital dress.  
  
"Beast boy?" Cyborg tried keeping calm. No use though, he burst into blissful tears as he ran to his smiling friend.  
  
"Cyborg!" Beast boy exclaimed. "Robin, Starfire!"  
  
"Hello Beast boy, I'm pleased to see that you are back to your regular self." Raven's voice was heard behind all the crying commotion. Everyone stopped hugging the hospitalized boy and turned to watch the scene.  
  
"Raven." He whispered. "You came?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I, you're my best friend." She smiled. Beast boy smiled back shocked.  
  
"I, uh, just, well, ya know." He stuttered.  
  
"Ah Beast boy's stuttering, you know he has the hots for you Raven." Cyborg grinned. Beast boy and Raven blushed at his comment.  
  
"Shuddup you overgrown tin man." Beast boy yelled quietly, respecting the other patients.  
  
"What are you gonna do, kick me?" Cyborg stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't if I were you, you might get your dress all dirty."  
  
Beast boy looked down at his hospital uniform and blushed. "Oh, when I get out of this hospital tomorrow, you are so dead."  
  
"You're getting out tomorrow, isn't that soon?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, but I'm a Teen Titan, you need me!" He said pompously.  
  
"Yep, he's back to his normal self again." Robin muttered under his breath. "It's all good."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A day and half went by after Beast boy got out of the hospital, and everything was back to normal again. But was that a good thing?  
  
He beat Cyborg at CinderBlock Bash, TWICE! "You only won, because I let you." Cyborg told him.  
  
Beast boy shook it off. "Yeah, yeah. You know you lost because I'm the best. No need to cover your sore loserness with mislead pity over me." He grinned.  
  
Robin was still trying to figure out what the deal with Slade was, since they haven't heard of him since their last encounter. Perhaps he was plotting something far worse then kidnapping Starfire again.  
  
Devion wasn't in the picture for a long time; he seemed to have lost interest in them. Or so that's what Robin kept telling himself. Starfire was just glad that he, Slade, or Blackfire didn't come around. Oh and Mammoth, he hasn't came around since Beast boy's death.  
  
Raven started meditating again; today she was by the lake in the forest. No doubt that she was going to come back after dark. The best time to meditate out near Mystical Forest was when the moon was up.  
  
When Raven was out of earshot, Beast boy hounded Cyborg with questions.  
  
"So what happened after I died, was it horrible? Did you guys miss me?"  
  
"Hell ya we did! I cried, everyone cried!" He exclaimed.  
  
Beast boy shuffled his feet in a perplexed motion. "So um, did Raven cry?"  
  
Cyborg looked down and shook his head. "Sorry B, Raven didn't cry once. She kept telling everyone that she had no reason to cry."  
  
Beast boy looked up at him stunned. "What?" He bellowed. "Did you tell her a reason that she could've cried was because I was dead?!"  
  
"Yeah I did!" Cyborg said earnestly. "But when I told her that you liked her, possibly loved her," Beast boy blushed. "She exploded in my face. Then I told her that I knew she loved you and it was a shame that you would never know the truth."  
  
Beast boy's eyes filled with excitement. "Yeah?" He urged him on.  
  
"Then she said, 'Yeah, but someday, I think he will know the truth, just not now.' I was like, uhh..right." Cyborg scratched his chin. "I don't know exactly what she meant by that."  
  
Beast boy searched the ground, as if there were something interesting there. "I have to talk to her." Changing himself into a green crow, he flew out into the night.  
  
"Good luck." Cyborg sighed. Then all of a sudden, his sigh turned instantly into an evil grin. He crept out, following Beast boy in secret.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(*Hey Fanfic Gurl! This part is dedicated to you! Thanks for the idea! Have fun reading y'all! *)  
  
Flying into the tree right behind Raven, Beast boy turned himself into a monkey and watched her meditate.  
  
Sighing deeply, breathing in and out and concentrating on the aura around her, Raven sensed the presence behind her. She opened one eye. "Who's there?"  
  
The wind shuffled the leaves as Raven stood on the ground. She turned to find no one there. "Show yourself."  
  
"Raven." Beast boy called from up in the tree. Raven jumped at his voice.  
  
"Beast boy? What are you doing, come down." She said relieved that it was he.  
  
"No, you come up here." He said playfully.  
  
"Fine." She hoisted herself up in the tree and sat next to the green little monkey before her. He changed automatically and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" He whispered, leaning in close. She backed her head up slowly, but nodded.  
  
"Do you believe in Death?" His hot minted breath was escaping his lips and misting hers. They weren't touching, but almost. She looked down and pondered the question.  
  
"Sometimes." She whispered. She was afraid speaking to loudly would shatter the moment.  
  
"When I died, did you, did you still think that I was still alive."  
  
"No." She responded flatly. "I knew you were dead."  
  
Beast boy backed his head away from her, and she whimpered silently. "Then why didn't you cry."  
  
"I had no reason to." She explained. She was staring into his eyes. Their bodies were inches apart, but to her, it seemed like miles away. 'I need to control my emotions.' She thought.  
  
"I was dead, wasn't that reason enough?" He asked hurt.  
  
She closed her eyes. Why was he asking her this? "It could've been."  
  
"What do you mean by that!" He growled.  
  
"It means, that's a reasonable reason for why I could've cried, but I had no intention in crying over you." Her words sounded harsh. Beast boy looked taken a back.  
  
"You had no intention in crying over me? I thought you said we were friends, don't friends cry over friends who have died?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but for this circumstance, I didn't need to." She still seemed austere about the whole situation. Was she really cold-hearted like her character usually portrays her to be?  
  
"What?" Beast boy asked through clenched teeth and knitted eyebrows of fury. "You mean to tell me that just because I died, you wouldn't cry?"  
  
"I had no reason to for the last time!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"Why the HELL NOT!?" He cried, swinging his arms in a confused motion. Raven was close to tears, and this girl never cried.  
  
"Because I had faith! I knew you weren't going to stay dead! I had fucking faith that you were going to awaken from your death slumber and be back to normal again! My confidence kept me from crying! That's why I had no reason to shed a tear, because I had faith!" She was twisting her hands in her lap, and tears poured down her face.  
  
Beast boy sat there in a jolt. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She whimpered and hugged him. "I'm sorry too."  
  
Beast boy leaned in close to her ear, and sat closer to her. "Raven." He whispered. Nuzzled into his neck, she responded softly with a "hmm?" "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Raven sniffled and whispered sweetly back into his ear. "Only if I can kiss you back." Her words were so tender, not harsh like before. She seemed as though she were a brand-new person.  
  
Beast boy leaned in, barely touching her lips, He grazed against them, and Raven stared down at them. With out warning, Beast boy smothered his lips against hers. Startled at first, since in 16 years this was her first kiss, she reluctantly let his moistened tongue explore her welcoming orifice.  
  
The sky darkened, and the stars were now more brightened than before. Beast boy and Raven stopped their romantic kiss, gasping for air. "What a buss." Beast boy said amazed, before leaning back into the tree in a comfortable position.  
  
Raven leaned back with him, as she rested her head on his chest. "Beast boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This gets out to no one." She ordered kindly. Beast boy chuckled. "Sure thing Ray, sure thing."  
  
Oh how they were wrong if they thought no one was watching them. Little sneaky Cyborg was hiding in the bushes not too far away, getting to see every single little detail that happened at the event.  
  
Whispering silently to himself, Cyborg skipped merrily back home. "Beast boy and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He let out a short chuckle before entering his room. "I knew they would come to their senses."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all! I am soo sorry if this chapter is really short! I don't have time right now! I tried to hurry so you guys wouldn't bite off my head for having you think Beast boy died forever! Hope ya enjoyed anyway!! 'Night dudies! ::Yawn::*  
  
Warprince2099*~ You know, you say the same thing over and over again! That is so cute! "Cool story, can't wait to see what happens next, update soon." You are funny dudie! Thanks a lot for the review! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
Tiger*grr*~ Raven was a bit harsh in the 6th chapter wasn't she? I know! I'm sorry that I killed Beast boy! I'm so sorry! Raven should've saved him! That would've been great! You liked the fight between whom? The whole thing, or between two people? Confuse Me? Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ Thanks for the review! Oh and the *grins* for the pants and shirt from Brian! I put them to good use. *Smirks evilly* I'm writing this as you work out, aren't I just a muffin? Hehe! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ You nearly cried? Did you squirt some? I know I did, and hell! I wrote the chapter! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ OH! Grac-ur-ass! Thanks so much for the support! I managed to finish up my french final thing! And it's due Thursday! Sorry, off topic again! Your friends like the story! YAY! *Leaps with joy* Tell them I say thanks and HI!! Hehe! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
Holly*~ Howdy there dudie! You are a newbie! Thanks for the LONG review! I appreciate it! By the way, what is a DA? You said that, "Slade is Robin's Da." Confuse me? Did you mean Dad? Lol! Okay then! *Throws a silver rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ I have psychic powers, that's how I knew purple was your favorite color! Haha! Just jokin Dudie! I don't possess any powers! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' silver rose your way*  
  
*So that's it for now! Yay! Beast boy is now officially back! Like I said before dudies, I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I really have to finish my English Final now! Sorry! Stay tuned for chapter 8! Slade's back!* 


	8. Puzzled Dream, Ridiculous Love

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*Warning to all of you! This is a ROBIN/STARFIRE drama/love affection chapter. No, sorry! Lemons will not be taking place here! *Darn* But if you don't want to get upset at Robin, I advise you to turn away. Hehe! Hey y'all! Yeah it's true that Robin may be a bit of an ass, but a good ass all the same. You just have to read and find out. Continue. *  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"One hop, two hop, three hop four, five hop, six hop, and a million more!" A little boy giggled as he hopped on his drawn out hopscotch. "Mommy, come play with me!"  
  
A woman in a short flowy summer dress laughed as she picked up her son and threw him up in the air. A man sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree watched amused as the woman caught the little boy in her arms.  
  
"Molly dear, come bring Robin over here so we can have our picnic." The man called. Molly turned to her husband and smiled. Not saying a word, she took her son's small hand and led him to his father.  
  
"Daddy, have you seen the new belt Mr. Wayne got me?" Chibi Robin chirped. He was bouncing up and down excitedly, showing off his shiny new belt with toy gadgets on his small little waist.  
  
"Hmm, nice!" The father approved. "Are you going to grow up and become a technician genius like your father?" He grinned.  
  
Robin smiled brightly. "Nope!" He opened his mouth wide to speak and posed himself into a position as if he were showing of his muscles. "I'm going to be a super hero!"  
  
"I see, and what will you call yourself?" The father asked a hint of disappointment filled his question. A warning glance from Molly made him smile faintly towards his son.  
  
"I will call myself," Robin paused letting out all the energy in his next word. "NightWing."  
  
"NightWing?" The man asked a bit skeptical. "What made you think of that?"  
  
"Mr. Wayne helped me pick it out!" The adrenaline was just too much for the little boy because he kept jumping up and down.  
  
"And how is it that you see Mr. Wayne so much?" He raised an eyebrow at his wife. She smirked.  
  
"It's because he helps mommy with the thing at her work! She works with him!" Robin beamed, and his father was pleased he knew so much.  
  
"Really?" He chuckled. "Is it possible that my lovely wife has her eye set on another man?" He growled seductively. "I just might have to change her mind!" Pulling his wife close to him, he kissed her neck.  
  
Giggling, Molly tried pulling away playfully. Robin, wanting in on the fun, jumped in with his parents. The father nibbled on her ear, causing her to shriek. "SLATEN DESCROW!" Her voice seemed so distant, like it was fading away.  
  
Everything seemed to drift away, the memory forever burned into his mind, was shattered as Slade came into the picture. Evil cackling came from him as he grinned. "Come to me boy, and we can take over the world as-"  
  
Robin jumped up from his bed and looked at his heads, trying to desperately remember what Slade was going to say. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose as he panted hard. "I hate sleeping." He fussed.  
  
"Stupid dream never finishes." Boy wonder hit his head hard. "You need to sleep in there!" He yelled in frustration to his mind. "But I know one thing," He sighed. "My father's name was Slaten, Slaten Descrow."  
  
Throwing his head back on his fluffy pillow, he closed his eyes. "I need Nyquil." He muttered before entering his dreamless sleeping state again.  
  
************************************************************* Acting as though she were busy taking sips of her tea, Raven secretly glanced over towards Beast boy, who was cooking his tofu breakfast.  
  
"I love you so much tofu, that I do!" He sang as he started throwing the tofu in the air and catching it in the steaming frying pan. "Tofu is great, tofu is grand, I love the taste because it's so.uh... bland?" He sang horribly.  
  
Cyborg walked in miserably, his head was low and his body slunched. "I can't believe she hasn't called yet! Little Lady, talk to me!" He pleaded to no one. As if on cue, the phone rang.  
  
Cyborg jumped with glee and ran to the ringing telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Cy baby, its Ayrasia!" The girl squealed. "I am so sorry that I haven't been able to call, my grandma has had me on the run since I visited. But I'm finally back, so lets do something."  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "Something?"  
  
"Yeah, anything you want." She told him, completely oblivious to the hint of lust in the half robot's voice.  
  
"Anything?" He asked with the same tone. It finally clicked to her and she giggled. "You are such a pervert, can't you be serious for one night?"  
  
"I could, but it would kill me." He chuckled. "Listen, I am so relieved your back Little Lady, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I know, I missed you too! I will definitely," This time with a hint of lust she continued. "Make it up to you."  
  
"Ayrasia!" Cyborg mocking shockness. "You little devil you! Can't you keep your behavior pure for just one night?"  
  
This question caused Raven to choke on her tea and Beast boy's tofu eggs land with a splatter on the burning stove instead of in his pan. "Eww, that is so gross." Muttered Beast boy.  
  
"So want some tofu Raven?" Beast boy asked the girl sitting in front of him, trying desperately to block out the conversation Cyborg was having with his girlfriend.  
  
Raven scrunched up her nose in disgust. "No thanks, I think I will pass."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ray, you'll like it I swear!" He insisted. "I made it better, I promise!"  
  
"Tofu is tofu, there is no way of making it taste better. And even if you did, how did you learn to make it better? A cookbook called: A Dummy's guide for Better Tasting Tofu?" She asked.  
  
Beast boy's eyes grew wide. "How, how did you know? I told no one!" He glared at her and accused. "You, get out of my head! I know you can read minds!"  
  
"Beast boy, I believe I would be afraid to enter your mind. And no, it was a good guess, seemed obvious if you want to get technical."  
  
The green changeling stuck up his nose and growled playfully. "It doesn't seem obvious, I bet you searched through my things." He pointed towards her. "You stalker."  
  
"Right B.B, right." She got up and brushed past him gently, sending waves of yearning for her through Beast boy. "I am your stalker in disguise."  
  
Making sure no one was watching her; she leaned in right near his ear. "Emotionless towards you in public, then loving you in the isolation of twilight." She gave him a quick peck and walked silently to her room. Beast boy shuddered in pleasure. "That was hot." He muttered to himself.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Looking at herself smiling in the mirror, Starfire ran a hand through her long silky (bangless) red hair. She was looking different today, much different. She wasn't wearing her same old outfit today, but jeans and a shirt.  
  
Her pants were a light blue color, and her shirt was a tight, light, pink long sleeve shirt. She was wearing brand new white shoes and she had her new black cotton coat.  
  
She actually decided to put make up on today. Was there a reason why she acted so differently today? No not really, she just wanted to have some fun.  
  
She had put on black mascara that made her eyelashes look full and long. She had light pink eye shadow on with light eyeliner on. Her full rosy lips shined with lip-gloss and her hair was curled lightly at the bottom.  
  
She actually looked very beautiful for a dramatic change, but she looked beautiful no matter what she did to herself. One flaw she had was her speech. If she could just get her words down, then she would be, well, perfect.  
  
Walking down the hall, Starfire tapped lightly with her knuckles against Robin's door. Footsteps were heard from the other side and the door slid open.  
  
A coffee cup was held in Robin's hand, and his eyes seemed to be popped out of his head. "St-Starfire?" He stuttered at her new appearance. Starfire did a twirl then giggled.  
  
"You like Robin?"  
  
"I, uh, you look great!" He responded to her question. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so gorgeous. Her new style was so human like, and it really turned him on.  
  
"Will you accompany me in a midnight stroll through the park tonight Robin?" She asked innocently. Robin knitted his eyebrows. Uh oh, was she suspecting that he actually liked her?  
  
"Um, Star, I actually have business to do here." He watched as Starfire's bright faced drop dangerously low. "Robin please!" She begged. "You've been in there forever, can't you just take time off and have fun for once and a while?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could." He said picking at his chin. "I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He was thinking of ways to cancel the date, but he just didn't have the heart to do it. She seemed so happy at his yes. He nodded and smiled. "Sure Star, I'll go with you. We'll leave around 10:30 okay?"  
  
She nodded fervently and walked away from him. It was 11: 15 in the morning, so he had time, a long time, to freshen up.  
  
Robin walked back into his room and a hand threw his hair distressed. "What am I going to do with her. Better yet, what am I going to do with my feelings for her?"  
  
A slight tingling prick sensation squirmed up his spine and caused it to send him a full blast of sudden chills. Turning his head to the window, only window in his room, he glared at it as if he could see through it. "Is anyone there?"  
  
No response came except a slight whistle from the afternoon wind. Robin walked to the eerie window that was now officially creeping him out. "Talk to me, is anyone there."  
  
"Only if you want someone to be there." A whisper was heard from the window. Robin clenched his fist and started towards the window with one thing on his mind. "Devion."  
  
"You think so?" The whisper came again, except now at his door. Robin swung around and searched for any signs of the demon at the door. "Show yourself." He growled.  
  
"Scared?" Devion's voice leaked with playful venom. His voice was heard near Robin's bed. Eyes glaring at the bed, Robin found no one.  
  
"Stop fucking with me and show yourself." Robin was getting aggravated and that wasn't a good sign. He was messing with the gadgets at his belt. "C'mon Devion, it seems your more scared of me that I of you."  
  
"So you are scared." He chuckled. Devion's running footsteps and mumbling whispers were circling Robin so fast that Boy Wonder had no idea where to punch first.  
  
"Why are you here?" Robin yelled.  
  
"Have a nice day Robin, and don't forget to give Starfire my love." A sudden slicing hit Robin's wall and the whispers of Devion had long lastly grew silent and were now gone. Robin jerked his head towards the slice thud and growled.  
  
A knife was thrown at his wall, with a piece of paper stuck to it. Walking gracefully yet angrily to the paper, he stopped inches away from it and read.  
  
"One Dream. Two words, one name. Three + two letters = five. What does it equal Robin? Patience is a virtue." He growled. "Slade."  
  
Time was passing fast for the teen, too fast for his liking. He had a friend date with Starfire in 3 hours and all he had been doing all day was think of Slade's puzzle.  
  
"If Starfire is going to get dressed, then so am I. Too many girls hound me in my uniform." He grinned sheepishly at the thought of all the girls swooning over him.  
  
(*Seventy 5ive, you better get your mind out of the gutter on this one! ^_^ He's going to take a bath! Boxers..yum..*)  
  
Robin turned the knob for the hot water and waited for it to do so. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered. 'Am I really that hot?' He grinned. 'Of course I am.'  
  
Staring at his bare tan chest, tracing his shaping 6 pack, and smacked his hard muscled stomach, he smiled. "Working out is the best."  
  
The only garments he had on left were his forest green boxers and his black eye mask and he needed to strip those off before the hot water turned cold. The heat was fogging up Robin's view in the mirror as he stripped from his boxers.  
  
Too bad the bottom half of the mirror was fogged, or else I (*The author*) would explain what he looked like. Carefully, Robin started to slide off his mask, revealing his gorgeous eyes. The last bit of the mirror fogged up before the color of his eyes could reflect back at him.  
  
"HOT!" Robin yelped. The shower seemed so refreshing and he never felt so purified in his whole life. After many hours of hard research on Slade, he just never felt clean. The tiredness he once felt vanished with out a trace.  
  
"Dude, get some clothes on!" Beast boy shielded his eyes from view as he passed Robin walking to his room. Robin had a towel around his waist and his mask was on in position around his sheltered eyes.  
  
"I will, keep your eyes off my delicious body you fruitcake!" Robin yelled humorously. Beast boy's jaw dropped.  
  
"Me, stare at you as if I were some fruitbowl?"  
  
"Why not, your jaw's dropped now. I'm surprised you're not drooling already." Robin picked at his nails casually as if this sort of conversation went on everyday.  
  
"You are one sick bastard." Beast boy grinned. He resumed his walk to his room and Robin chuckled.  
  
After pulling on some white boxers and a white wife beater, Robin searched through his closet for something different to wear. He gathered a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream-colored long sleeve shirt.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror. He liked it, but he didn't think his mask went well with it. So he changed into a black tee shirt and put on a pair of black sunglasses. In the middle of night?  
  
Grabbing his leather jacket, Robin walked out to the living room and waited for Starfire. She walked out 10 minutes later in a brand new outfit. She was wearing white pants with a tight black square shaped shirt with a long pink coat that stopped at her knees. Her hair was still lightly curled and Robin just could not stop staring at her.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. Not a lot of people could pull off that long pink coat and white pants mixture, but she did, and it looked hot on her.  
  
"Where ya guys going?" Beast boy asked as he pushed violently at the game controller's buttons.  
  
"For a walk." Robin responded opening the door. "Call me if something is up, I have my cell. Call the Titan communicator if something is really up."  
  
Beast boy shook him off. "Just get outta here."  
  
Robin laughed. "We're going, we're going."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The moon shone brightly as the two teens walked along the lighted path before them. The warm breezes swept pass them, and sent goose bumps over Starfire's neck. "It is not too cold out here, but that breeze just seemed colder that usual."  
  
"Yeah it did." He watched her as she stuck her fingers in her coat pockets and walked with her eyes watching the floor. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just how strange the last couple of weeks have been." She smiled weakly.  
  
"You look really nice today Starfire." Robin complimented. Starfire's eyes got bright and her smile widened. "So do you. Why must you wear glasses during the night?"  
  
"Eh, because I don't want people to see my eyes." He hesitated.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame Robin, I bet they are truly a beautiful color."  
  
"I guess. So new topic." He didn't feel comfortable going into detail about his eyes; they were too sacred to him. The only resemblance he had of his mother.  
  
"Robin, a question I must ask you." She faltered; Starfire wasn't really sure how she was going to ask him this.  
  
"Sure, ask away." A smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"How do you feel about," She took a glance at Robin's frightened eyes and her mind turned down the subject. "Um, nevermind what I had to say Robin."  
  
Robin let out a sigh. That was a close one. Had she said anything further, he would have had to explain to her the reason why he couldn't be with her. They continued walking and stopped at the swing set. Rocking back and forth gently, Starfire sighed and stared at the ground.  
  
"Devion paid a visit to me today." He watched her head fling up and emerald eyes met disguised black ones.  
  
"Really? What did he say to you? He didn't try to hurt you did he?" She was on a question spree; they flew out of her mouth as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Calm down Star," He chuckled. "He didn't hurt me, he was there on a mission."  
  
"Mission, I don't understand?"  
  
"To give me this." He growled. "And to give you his lo-" He couldn't say it.  
  
Starfire took the little paper from his hands and opened it. She read it carefully, then reread it five more times before questioned him again. "What does this mean? What name could he possibly mean? And what dream?"  
  
"Dream?" Robin thought back. He had, had a dream, but Slade never knew about that. Robin hadn't even talked about it, so how could he have possibly known? "I have no idea what the guy was thinking."  
  
Starfire giggled and threw the piece of paper down and stood up. "Hey, I need that paper!" He reached down to grab the damp paper, but Starfire pulled him away.  
  
"Robin, just forget about Devion for right now, let's just have fun!" She started twirling under the moonlight and stars. Her skin sparkled radiantly and her smile brightened with playfulness.  
  
"You are so funny Star." Robin laughed as she started twirling up in the air, holding on to her arms and closing her eyes just enjoying the feeling of the crisp cool air.  
  
"Not as funny as you look." She giggled at his expression. She had picked up that line from Beast boy. "You want to come down and say that to my face girly?" Robin threatened pixilated.  
  
She stopped her twirling and looked at him and grinned. "How about I say it up here." She grabbed Robin's hand and he flew up with her. "Now what were you saying, you think I look funny?"  
  
"Of course, when don't you?" She sniggered. Robin's hands went to her waist and started tickling her. She squirmed and squealed when he hit her most ticklish spot. Robin made sure he held on to her with one hand so he didn't fall, but that busy one arm never stopped him from torturing her.  
  
Starfire threw her head back laughing and tried to take his hands off of her. When he stopped abruptly, she lifted her head back to him and met face to face with Robin.  
  
"What's wrong?" She whispered faintly, her cool breath hit his neck, and he shivered with pleasure. Robin held her tight to his chest and put his forehead to hers, gazing into her emerald pools.  
  
"Starfire, this is all just for fun right?" He whispered. The adrenaline that was pumping her heart to a fast rate thinned quickly. She had forgot that they were just having fun as 'friends' and not as more.  
  
She looked down and started floating towards the ground. "Oh yeah, yes, I suppose it is." Her voice cracked with disappointment. Robin hated to hear it, but he was getting too close. Although her plump rosy lips were tempting, he just couldn't do it. Not now at least.  
  
"Robin," She had managed to break free from their embrace and stared at him inches away. "Do you have feelings other than the adrenaline rush from always competing with your rivals?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I just don't express some to the world." He responded, completely oblivious to where this conversation was going. Yet he watched her fumble her fingers in her pockets and search the ground. Her hair was being winded back and her face seemed so innocent.  
  
"What is it when you feel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"I mean, what do you feel when the powerful emotion of Jealousy strikes you?" She asked.  
  
Robin pondered this for a moment. What had made him jealous? He finally came across an answer. "Devion."  
  
So this was going somewhere. "What about fear?"  
  
"Loosing." He responded flatly.  
  
Starfire sighed. "Hatred?"  
  
Robin growled and glared at her. Actually not meaning to glare at her, but the name that yearned to come out from his tongue made the anger rise in him. "Slade."  
  
Figures. This time she looked up to stare into his eyes. He didn't like where this was going, not one bit. "Love?"  
  
"Lo-love?" There you go he said it. It was a stutter, but he said it.  
  
"Yes, perhaps one time in your life, past or present, you loved something or," She paused and smiled weakly. "Someone."  
  
Robin glared to a harmless tree. He pulled the jacket loosely over his shoulders and sniffed the air. "Not a chance." Starfire's face fell. "Just the word offends me."  
  
"How can you say that Robin? Why? Why are you so afraid? When will you ever show affection towards someone who is more to you than a friend?" She asked bewildered. Why did he shut himself out on the best emotion out there? Love.  
  
Robin advanced on her. She backed up slowly, but stayed still when he softened his motions. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Never." Starfire shut her eyes in pain as he said this and she heard him walk down the path.  
  
"Robin!" She whined softly.  
  
He spun around quickly, his heart was racing, his mind was losing control and worse? He was hurting the one who cared for him so deeply.  
  
"God, why do you have to spoil things?" His words shot at her like venom. She jumped from the sudden out burst. "I showed you Earth, I gave you friends, I showed you the meaning of fun! What more do you want from me?"  
  
What more do you want from me was the sentence that escaped his tongue too often. Robin was panting and Starfire was staring at him with pleading eyes trimmed in shaky tears readying themselves to fall.  
  
"I want to know how you feel about us!" She softened, but she stood strong. "About, me." Her eyes were swollen lightly, but she shed no tears.  
  
Robin's face was in a painful state. He tried hard to show that he was angry by growling, but his emotions were winning the battle. He shut his eyes in annoyance. "How I feel? Starfire you are getting me too far into this conversation that it is getting dangerous."  
  
He heard her gasp lightly in shock and ache. But he resumed. "Love is merely 'ridiculous', so I would advise you to stop."  
  
He opened his eyes hoping to find an understandable face, but none came. Instead a face filled with anguish and light tears took hold of his sight.  
  
"Ridiculous?" She whispered sadly. With out another word, she shook her head dispiritedly and flew off, leaving him there. He deserved it anyway.  
  
Robin growled in frustration and was tempted to pull out his black spiked hair. He remembered the note Slade left for him and went to pick it up. Reading it again, he thought about the dream Slade was talking about.  
  
It was the one about his father and mother. Slaten Descrow was his father's name and Slade somehow knew it. Slade was up to something, and since Devion was back in the picture with still lusting needs for Starfire, Robin believed that they were plotting something terrible. Far worse than just a simple kidnap. Much worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I am soo sorry that I made him a semi-ass. Yes, yes I am officially guilty! But I just couldn't resist! This scene between Robin and Starfire is part of the Peter Pan movie between himself and Wendy. Am I bad? I'm sorry. Next time I'll try to be a good muffin. Alright:  
  
Thank you time!  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ That's great that your friends love the story! Tell them that I send roses their way! I will definitely put more Robin and Starfire romance. This story basically revolves around them. Raven and Beast boy too, but more to Robin and Star. Cyborg, well I didn't want to do much with him, since Ayrasia was an OC character. Ya catch my drift dudie? Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ Oh I like you, you're a keeper! Sexy words indeed! Especially from a sexy man. So you like Raven/Beast boy romances or Starfire/Robin? Just curious. Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Wasn't it though? I am a sucker for sappiness. I was listening to Casper's lullaby, you know from that ghost movie Casper? Well that's where I got my idea! It was so whispery and romantic. Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ Me? A fantastic writer? Puhlease! You're embarrassing me! Stop it! ::Blushes:: Thanks anyway! Wow, I keep on forgetting about the comedy, I never realize that my stuff is funny. I am a ditz. Raven and Beast boy romance will be coming up soon! Thanks for the review! *Throws a pink rose your way*  
  
Cell*~ I thought you reviewed my chapter before? Have you only read chapter one? I'm confused. Then again, I always am. Thanks so much for the review! My gold, is your gold! Keep reviewing, I keep updating! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Fanfic Gurl*~ I got your email, and I replied. You teach sounds like a total bitch, hehe it's funny. I'm glad you liked my dedication to you that was the first time I ever tried that! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ I am so sorry, forgive me! I didn't see your name when I looked for a review. I will definitely give you your silver rose! ^_^ Spring Waterfall blue you say eh? Maybe I might just use that! You're going to write a Teen Titans story with a car crash! I'm sorry I used your idea! Great, I'm sorry again, I keep apologizing to everyone! I'm just so emotional because I'm exhausted from my finals. WHICH I AM NOW DONE! Yay! I reread the part about the crow, and I read cow like you said, and I started laughing at myself too! It was funny! Thanks for the support; it reached my just in time! Thanks for the review! *Throws 'special' silver and pink roses your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Haha! You are so funny! That will work! Are you a male? Males have the tendency to write something small and almost the same things where as the girls, like to write novels in their reviews! But that's totally cool! I like you, you're a keeper! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way* That's a manly pink rose by the way!  
  
PadfootCc*~ I'm glad you like purple! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ I'm pleased to know you like the chapter! Thanks soo much for the review! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ Yes you are a monkey, and I am a muffin. ^_^ I love the rose! It is so unique! Thanks sunshine!! Thanks for the review too! You take Brian for a while, and I will take Justin, then we swap. Then we sit back and relax and then watch them? Sound good no? Hehe! *Throws a 'special' pink rose your way*  
  
*Okay y'all that's all for today! I am so tired it's not even funny! I feel like crying I am so emotional! These finals actually got to me! ^.^ I've been trying to sleep for the past couple of hours, but Everytime I get to sleep, it's like the phone goes berserk and the whole town calls for me! Can't they just leave me alone? ::sniff:: so tired. Anywho, I'll try to update tomorrow, I have to type it first.  
  
Any questions? Someone give me a question. Anything you want in there? I already used one idea, why not use another one? Only if they are reasonable and it could fit! ^_^ Ciao y'all!  
  
Advice tip: Listen to slow sad music if you want the motivation to write anything sad.  
  
P.S. Can I get to 75 reviews? My goal is to at least hit 100! But I bet it won't since this story isn't that good. At least I try! Thanks everyone! Toodle*o*Loo 


	9. Beast boy's Fury and Master of Hell

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"Is she an earthling that will be a loyal wife?" A man dressed in an all black tuxedo asked his son. "Will she be up to the usual standards of Hell's Alcazar?"  
  
"Yes father, she is a fighter. She is kind, but easily tempered." A familiar voice echoed along the red and black halls of a giant mansion.  
  
"Will she be able to give an heir after I go into retirement and you become the master of hell?" The man in the tux asked slyly. "Will she follow our rules and regulations and become a useful queen?"  
  
"Yes father, she is everything you would like me to look for in a girl. She even has a fiery spirit. She will top all."  
  
"Very well Devion, you may bring her back." Devion's father gave him a sexy smirk. "Make sure your head quarters are clean and available for when she comes. I want an heir for you as soon as possible."  
  
Devion returned the grin. "As you wish master." He bowed and backed out. Devion's father, Lucifer, sat back at his burning throne and sighed. His son was now going to take over hell and he would finally rest. Too many sins were taking place up on earth, and the deaths caused them to come to hell.  
  
Devion would take over the torturing and the usual regulations for those who disobeyed. And if this Starfire was as fiery as his said she was, then maybe Devion would just have to train her like the bitch she was.  
  
"Sire, message from heaven." A short fat demon with a triangle tail swerving in and out from side to side said. "The lord seems enraged about Devion's decision for a wife."  
  
Lucifer chuckled and swished his hand to the side indicating for the message to be conversational with. The demon bowed and brought the horned mirror to his master.  
  
"Lucifer!" A low power-thundering voice boomed from the mirror. A man with long white hair and a white beard was glaring at the handsome man above him.  
  
"My Lord, how are you?" Lucifer asked innocently. "How are the angels in heaven?"  
  
"Don't you provoke me further Lucifer, you know what the issue is between you and I." God spoke menacingly. "You promised that Devion would find a wife from the chambers of hell. Our agreement had nothing to do with earthlings or more."  
  
"My Lord, the women here do not seem to satisfy my rambunctious son. He has his eye set on a fiery one, from earth." Lucifer told him carelessly. Ignoring the fact that Heaven's Master's eyes were turning a murky blue.  
  
"She is not from Earth you fool!" God roared. Hell Sir jumped from his lazy position on his throne seat and snarled. "She is no earthling? What are you playing at Holy man?"  
  
"She is an alien child from the planet Tamaran. She came to earth when she was only 14 years of age! I thought you had tabs on everyone! Lucifer, I am keeping up to my standards, are you not up to yours?"  
  
Lucifer snarled, but didn't respond quickly. God continued.  
  
"If you are not holding up on your half of the agreement, the I am willingly ready to drop it and have no hell."  
  
"If there is no hell, then Heaven will suffer. Where do you think the sinned spirits of vile humans will burn in regret?" Lucifer found his posture again. He had him there, or so he thought. God shot back venomously.  
  
"They will roam the earth as punished apparitions and watch their loved ones mourn for their death. Until they are ready to do good, then they will be forever haunted by their wrong doings."  
  
Lucifer snarled. "Well, I will hold up to my part of the first arrangement, but my son already has his eyes set for this girl. Earth kin or not, she will be Hell's Mistress. She will learn the ways of our demons and she will be forced to be happy even if it means she has to plaster a smile always on her cute little lips."  
  
God was outraged. "You will not get away with this Lucifer, I will protect her with all my might so no demon, hell's heir or not, will touch her. Either another alien will have her heart, or the body and mind of a human. Have a horrendous day Lucifer."  
  
Hell Sir growled and threw the horned mirror towards the wall. "Damn holy lord! My son will marry her even if I have to send for some drastic measures."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was early morning, probably around 10:15 or so, and everyone seemed to be sleeping in. That is except for Starfire. She was staring at the motioning television screen, but thinking hard about what she should do since Robin had no intentions of loving her back.  
  
'Should I just let it go?' She asked herself. She felt so emotional; all the pain had swelled up in one big knot in her throat, making it hard to breathe. If she tried to swallow the knot, it would cause a flow of tears that was insanely hard to hold back.  
  
'Letting it go won't help me forget what has happened over the past weeks.' Starfire threw herself on to the couch and let out some silent tears. She was on her stomach and burying her head in her crossed arms on the couch.  
  
A yawn was heard from the other side of the couch, and Starfire realized that someone just woke up. Footsteps were getting closer and closer to where she was. 'I'm asleep, I am asleep.' She screamed in her mind, hoping that the person walking over could hear her.  
  
"Starfire?" Beast boy's tired scratchy voice asked. Starfire sighed in relief. She got up and wiped away some of her tears. Beast boy knitted his eyebrows with pity and jumped on the couch with her.  
  
"Star, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. She stared at him for a second and leaked a whole river of tears. She tried telling him the story between Robin and her, but Beast boy was lost. She was talking to fast, and not to mention she was half crying and half-sighing.  
  
Beast boy took in the situation and tried to calm her by hugging her tightly and letting her cry in his arms. "Shh, Star its going to be okay! I'll talk to him."  
  
"No, don't!" She begged. "Don't remind him! He will get mad at you, he's already mad at me!"  
  
"He won't get mad." He tried reasoning with the sobbing Tamaranean.  
  
"Please Beast boy, just don't mention it! He has enough stress just about Slade, just leave him alone and don't make him worry about me. I can get over this."  
  
"Starfire, someone needs to talk to him. And I don't mean you this time. We have just putting Slade's needs behind us because we think Robin is strong enough to fend for him, but this time I think he is taking it overboard. Robin is leading himself into dangerous situations if he keeps blocking people out. I will definitely talk to him."  
  
"Just don't," She struggled to keep calm. "Mention me." She looked him straight in the eye, and for once, Beast boy saw Starfire's painful demand in her emerald pools. "Please."  
  
He watched her walk out the door and fly away. "Robin." He growled hopping off the couch. He was steaming. Whatever Robin did to his friend, he was going to get it. How dare he make Starfire cry, and they are best friends!  
  
Beast boy reached Robin's door and pounded on it angrily. "Robin! Open this door now!" The green changeling yelled dangerously. Robin slid open the door a few seconds later in a swift motion.  
  
"What, what is it?" He asked hurriedly and concerned. He was already in his uniform and seemed to be researching the note again.  
  
Beast boy glared severely at the boy wonder in front of him. Robin stared down at him in fear. What was going on?  
  
"Robin." Beast boy said through clenched teeth. His eyes were closed and his fists were in balls of rage.  
  
"What?" Robin asked perplexed.  
  
Beast boy's eyes shot open and pushed Robin roughly into his room. Sliding the door closed behind him, the green dude advanced on the shocked teenager.  
  
"Beast boy, I, what are you doing?" Robin stuttered in complete shock.  
  
"Robin!" He growled again, this time glaring more dangerously. "You. Are. Loosing. It." He said each word harsh. Robin glared at him confused.  
  
"What?" He said furiously. "You are making no sense!"  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about you asshole!" Beast boy screamed in his face. Robin fell on his bed from the insult. He was steaming now. Had his friend just called him an asshole?  
  
"How dare you hurt Starfire!" Beast boy mentioned her, he felt guilty, but he would not let Robin get away with it. "I woke up to her crying on the couch this morning, while you were in here working on this stupid Slade project!" He kicked tools and books around.  
  
Robin looked down guilty. "I know! I just can't." He blurted, making no sense at all to Beast boy. But beast boy shook it aside.  
  
"She's gone now! She flew out of the tower out of sadness! She begged me! You hear me? She BEGGED me not to mention your situation last night with you about her, but I actually stabbed her in the back after I promised I wouldn't and came here to yell at you! Yeah I feel guilty, but I think this is worth every little guilt trip I have had!"  
  
Robin's eyes suddenly snapped up at the furious green changeling. "She's gone? For good?"  
  
"No not for good you pin head!" Beast boy yelled, causing Robin to wince. "But hell, she might just end up going back home since all you have been doing to her lately is causing her grief and un-returned feelings!"  
  
"I know that!" Robin defended himself. "But I am so close to Slade's puzzle that it is eating me alive! I need to figure out why he wants me so much!"  
  
Beast boy's blood boiled at the last sentence Robin uttered. Out of rage that Robin has never seen before he threw his friend's small table out of his way and it smashed against the wall. Robin's eyes widened in shock. That table had important shit on it!  
  
"Fuck Slade! He hasn't tried anything for a while except give you a piece of shit note! Yeah, it's a puzzle; he has important information for you, what else is new? But I think Starfire is much more important than a fucken piece of paper!" Beast boy screamed.  
  
Robin's mouth dropped at the sight of Beast boy's fury. He never saw him this upset before. He has always been the liar or the jokester, but never the cursing and angered boy, never. Maybe Robin had gone too far. Gee ya think?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starfire flew across the ocean, around the town, basically everywhere just to get her mind off Robin. He was going to get mad again, she knew it.  
  
Landing softly on the ground near the end of the park, she realized that she was actually near the dump. She walked down the path and shivered. She forgot her coat and she was only in her purple outfit.  
  
She held on to her arms and walked against the crisp breeze. "Ridiculous? How could be ridiculous? Had it just been an infatuation?" She asked herself loudly.  
  
She closed her eyes when she felt the next rush of oncoming tears. She placed both of her hands on her face and cried in them. The wind bit her in iciness, but she didn't care, she was hurt.  
  
"Stupid Robin! Why must he show mixed emotions! He acts as if he loves me one day, the next he's bitter, then he is just so romantically friendly!" She groaned in frustration. "I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Then leave." Came an eerie voice. Starfire jumped and looked behind her, but no one was there. "Leave with me."  
  
"Wh-who's there?" She asked quivery. She looked wildly but no found no one there at all. Could he be invisible?  
  
"Your lover." It came again, this time more softly. He had whispered right in her ear. Starfire placed her hand near her ear gently, only to softly touch the smooth skin of Devion. She nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
Starfire out of fear backed away from his grinning self. She searched the field desperately to see if anyone was around. No one, not even a squirrel. "Devion." She whispered fearfully. "Did Slade send you here?"  
  
"No." She sighed in relief. "I came here on my own mission." Her heart skipped a beat. "What mission is that Devion?" She asked.  
  
"I am here for you my lovely Starfire." He started walking towards her. Starfire tried to press the help button on her communicator, but Devion leapt on her. She shrieked as she fell to the ground and Devion's weight pressed into her.  
  
She struggled to get free, but found it useless since he had her arms pinned to her side. He straddled her and bent near her ear. "Be a good girl and stop struggling." He whispered seductively. "You and I are at the right age to be wedded."  
  
She gasped. "I am only 16 in earth years!"  
  
"I know, but in hell, you are as old as you want and you never grow a day." He nibbled on her earlobe. Starfire managed to press the communicator earphone button when Devion loosened his legs around her waist.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I know she's important! More than anything! It's just that I-" Robin stopped arguing with Beast boy for a minute when his communicator started vibrating.  
  
Cyborg and Raven burst into his room and indicated that their communicators were vibrating too. "It just started like five seconds ago!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Press yours Robin, see who it is." Raven told him.  
  
"It's the earphone, it's not really a message." Robin said astonished. But he pressed it anyway and they listened intently.  
  
"I will never be yours!" They heard Starfire yell.  
  
"Oh you will be mine! Haven't I already told you that you will come to me willingly?" Devion's voice came.  
  
"Yes you did, but I said I wasn't going to come to you willingly!"  
  
"I have reasons to back up why I think you should come to me." Devion sneered.  
  
"And what reasons would that be Devion?" Starfire's words dripped with venom. The boys and Raven heard some clothing rustle against the communicator indicating that she was struggling.  
  
"What are we waiting for! We have to go to her!" Raven said worried. The boys shook their head and listened some more. Raven's jaw dropped. They weren't going to help her?  
  
"Reason one: Why stay here when you said so that you can't stand it anymore?" Devion smiled sweetly while Starfire glared.  
  
"Because I am a Teen Titan and my duties belong on this planet! And this is my home!" She spat.  
  
"Okay, what about reason number two? Why are you going to stay here when the one you love will never return your feelings?" Devion had hit a nerve. Starfire stared up at him in pain. Devion saw this and moved off of her and sat next to her on the ground. Slowly she sat on her butt and looked at her lap.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered loud enough so that the titans could here. Robin looked around and saw Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy glaring at him. He tried to ignore the stares and went back to listening to Devion and Starfire.  
  
"Exactly. And reason three: I love you, and I want you! So let's leave your past behind and make a brand new future." He said as he touched her cheek softly. "Robin doesn't love you Starfire, he never will."  
  
Robin growled in annoyance and jealousy. "Lets go!" He snarled dangerously, and they headed out to get her. 'Wait for me Star.' Robin thought as they neared the park.  
  
Stroking her hair and wiping her tears, Devion kept whispering bittersweet nothings in her ear. "Come away with me, we can live together and take over hell as King and Queen." Starfire sniffed.  
  
"It would be better on you and Robin, since all he cares about is who Slade is. He doesn't care about you, he can't, he's just a young fool." Devion couldn't help but grin, he was so close.  
  
"I won't be happy in Hell! I am barely managing Earth!" She cried. Devion hugged her tightly and whispered, "You will get used to it. I will always be by your side, through thick and thin. Once I get Hell, we will one day take over Heaven too! Then we can have earth to ourselves!"  
  
"What?" She hissed outraged. "What will happen to the people?"  
  
"Kill them all and start our own race of demons." He said evilly. "Would you like that?"  
  
"No! That is truly awful!" She said enraged. "How could you think of such a thing?"  
  
Devion chuckled and helped her up on her feet, then pressed her forcefully against his chest. He nuzzled her neck as she struggled desperately to get out of his grip. "Because I am the future Master of Hell." He nipped her neck, causing her to cry out in slight pain.  
  
"Get off of me!" She yelled, pushing him back with her strong arms. She was slightly floating off the ground and had two large firebolts in her hands.  
  
"What is the problem love? I thought we made it clear that you have no reason to stay here except the fact that you are a Titan. Your main reason to stay is because of Robin, we all know it. But Robin doesn't love you; he will never love you! Get it through your HEAD!" He yelled as he leapt for her.  
  
Starfire shrieked and fired her energy balls. One missed, but hit Devion in the side. He groaned from the pain, but recovered quickly. Robin and the gang ran up just in time to see the hit.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" She panted. But Devion didn't listen to her, he was growling and was in a fit of rage. "You bitch! When you get to hell, I will show you who is master and you will be obedient! ROBIN DOES NOT LOVE YOU, SO GET USED TO MY LOVE!" He leapt for her once more, but a large blue barrier blocked him. He flew back from the intense blow and rolled on the ground.  
  
Starfire dropped to the ground in shock and looked around to see who had put the shield around her. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. Star turned to the side and smiled joyously. "Robin!" He went to run to her, but was blocked by the blue light barrier.  
  
"What is this?" Robin said as he grazed his hand gently on the flickering barrier.  
  
"Some kind of help barrier." Raven explained. "It seems to be protecting Starfire from everyone until Devion is gone."  
  
Devion glared at all of them, and pointed to Starfire. "I will be back my love, until then, you will wait for me." He dropped in the red pit below him and vanished.  
  
"He's gone?" Beast boy said confused. "Just poof, like that!" He went over to where it happened and started feeling and knocking on the ground. "That was amazing. I wonder who he is really?"  
  
Starfire was sitting on the ground holding her knees and crying. The barrier blocking her flickered once more and it vanished. Robin slowly made his way towards her and crouched to her level.  
  
She made sure she didn't look in his eyes, but she could feel his hot gaze upon her. "Starfire." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees and hugged her. She gave in and hugged him back.  
  
Cyborg cried like a baby and cooed. "Aw, that is so cute! Isn't it just darling Beast boy?" He grinned. "And what about you Raven, doesn't it just make you want to kiss Beast boy?"  
  
Raven and Beast boy blushed and faltered with their response. Cyborg just chuckled. "I need Ayrasia here." He sniffed. Raven and B.B gave him an odd look of disgust and glanced towards each other with a loving smirk.  
  
"I am so sorry Starfire!" He kept whispering softly. "Please forgive me!"  
  
"Nothing to forgive, I pressured you into a conversation that should have not taken place. And for that, I am sorry." She mumbled in his neck.  
  
"Maybe, but I am still sorry." He helped her up and they walked hand in hand (as friends) back to the tower. Cyborg kept mumbling about seeing Ayrasia and Raven and Beast boy kept their distance in the back. Every now and then they would brush their hands together, but they would shyly retrieve it back so no one would notice their connection.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Father!" Devion's booming voice echoed the halls of hell's mansion. "Master Lucifer where are you?"  
  
"Right here son." Lucifer came out of the shadows with a red and black striped tuxedo and a top hat with a red feather. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Do you know the cause of the Barrier that blocked me from taking hold of my beloved Starfire?"  
  
Lucifer growled. "Lord."  
  
"What?" Devion glared. "It was the Heaven's master? Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Long story short son, you need to have something that only a human can posses or you will never get an earth wife or an alien mistress. Mine and God's agreement."  
  
"And what would that be father?" He snarled in disgust. Why would Hell himself make an agreement with God?  
  
"To have the soul, body and mind of a human. And in order for you to do that, you will need to live again." Lucifer's face turned dark with delight and fire cackled behind him like a whip against flesh. "Yes, you will need to become human."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to update? When did I update? I forgot, I am dense. Did any of you watch the Teen Titans episode today? It was 'Terra'. It was so good, but oh so sad! Poor Beast boy! He needs some loving! Anywho, I need to thank you all!  
  
I got 77 reviews, and I only asked for 75! Thanks so much! Let's see how about 85 this time? Am I pushing it too far? ^_^  
  
Thank you time!  
  
YamiDragon*~ Yes they were kissing indeed! And how great it was to write too! I love Beast boy and Raven romances, but I like Robin and Starfire more! Hehe! Thanks for the review! *Throws a rainbow rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for the review dudie! You are a cool one! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Did you know that Wendy was actually Hilary Duff? I never knew that until like a month ago! Haha! She does look better in green, but that day was a pink day! Yay! I will put green on her next. I'm a bit slow, but what is OOC? Is that good or bad? And how was Cyborg Perfecto? Confuse me? ^_^ Robin can't be gay! It would be funny though! Shh..Slade might be his father, and maybe not! You know I was laughing my pants off when you said that about Darth Vader and Starfire his lost alien sister! That was great. Very funny! ^_^ *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Tiger*grr*~ Robin is an idiot to say all those things! And thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ Ooh! Ooh! I wanna fight, I want to fight! Pick me, pick me! *Taps nose* Don't worry, the story is only getting juicier! Yay! And so the Plot thickens! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ At least I know that I don't have to be sorry! Thanks so much! That took a whole cow off my chest! I'm shutting up then, sheesh! ^_^ I'm glad you think this story is great, and I appreciate it very much! Thank you so much dudie! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Muse of the Stars*~ Haven't I reviewed one of your stories before? Your name sounds so familiar! Thanks for the compliment and omg! I am so happy that I was your motivation! That just drives me to make my story even better! Thanks a lot! *Throws a rainbow rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ Omg! Exactly what I was thinking! After I saw those episodes, I was like *gasp* Slade looks like he could be Robin's father! =D Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ I'm glad you loved the story, and I am pleased to hear that this is one of the best Robin/Starfire love fics out there! Brings tears of joy to my eyes! Thanks for the review! *Throws a rainbow rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ I thought that because, um because I don't think it's that good to me. Yeah, I am pathetic. ^_^ What do ya know? Pink is my favorite color too! Pink and Black! That's the color of my room! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' rainbow rose your way*  
  
Kaiyotes*~ Love your name dudie! I felt sorry for Star too! We have something in common! Thanks for the review! *Throws a rainbow rose your way*  
  
*All right, so that's it for today! I will try to update tomorrow, keep in touch! Stay tuned for chapter 10! Slade is now back and ready to make Robin his own again. Devion tries to take Starfire to hell. What will Robin do?  
  
Advice tip: Listen to a romantic tune if you want a drama romance chapter! It works for me, so it should work for you! Toodle*o*Loo y'all!  
VanillaSuga 


	10. Mortal and the Beach

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*Okay y'all. I lie. Remember when I said I was going to have Devion try to take her to hell? Well.. I couldn't manage that, so it will be in the next chapter. And same with Slade. I had to do this one, so Cyborg and Ayrasia will have some fighting. Also, this one has a little bit of beast boy jealousy cause Aqualad comes in. Enjoy*  
  
"Should we wake her?" Hushed voiced talked eagerly outside of Starfire's room. "I mean, she needs her sleep, but maybe some good news would do her good?"  
  
"No just let her sleep," Robin's hushed voice argued. "She has had it hard the past couple days, she needs to regain her strength."  
  
"Robin, don't be such a worry wart, it's practically time to get up anyway." Cyborg said. "I don't want her to miss out on the beach."  
  
"Yes, maybe that will take her mind off things." Raven said leaning in to turn the doorknob. Robin stopped her and shook his head.  
  
"Raven no! We'll go to the beach when she wakes up!" He whispered. "Just let her sleep!"  
  
Starfire was awake; she just wanted to see what they were talking about. It was a sunny day and it was warm, the beach sounded perfect if no trouble was around. Quietly she crept to the whispering door and opened it hurriedly.  
  
The titans stopped dead in their tracks. Starfire giggled at the sight of them. Robin was forcing Raven's hand back from her doorknob; Cyborg was holding Beast boy's neck and shaking it.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing?" She said sweetly but tiredly. She raised an eyebrow and waited for a response.  
  
Robin cleared his throat and everyone let go of each other. "Nothing, we-"  
  
"We wanted to know if you would like to go to the beach with us today!" Beast boy nudged Robin in the side. He was hopping up and down and smiling. Starfire cracked a grin and nodded.  
  
"Oh how glorious! I would love to accompany you to the beach! When are we leaving?" She was excited. Robin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just get ready, we'll leave when you are ready." Starfire nodded to his response and shut the door.  
  
Walking away, Raven asked in her monotone voice. "So you guys are really making me go?"  
  
"Yep!" Said Cyborg. "You'll like it Ray, Beast boy promises." Raven looked to the ground as Beast boy flushed a light pink. Cyborg chuckled and went into his own room.  
  
"What should I wear?" Starfire pondered. She was going in her drawers and pulling out various choices of bathing suits. She pulled out one that was a dark purple one piece. She made a face and put it back.  
  
She pulled out another one that was white with pearls hanging from the butt. It was a two piece and it was pretty, but it didn't satisfy her. Starfire dragged out another one and gasped in delight.  
  
"Oh this is perfect!" She exclaimed. After putting the garment on, she studied herself in the mirror.  
  
She wore a tie dye green and turquoise bikini with a sort of push up bra top and small boy shorts that hugged her thighs lightly. She looked good especially with her small skinny body and tan skin.  
  
"It is a bit revealing." She said as she prodded her cleavage. A thought came to mind. "I'll wear a shirt." She grabbed a small tight white shirt and put it over her. "Much better!"  
  
She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. When she gathered all the rest of her things for the beach she stepped out to the living room where the rest waited.  
  
"Is that what you are wearing Star?" Cyborg asked a bit disappointed in the shirt. He wanted to see Robin's mouth drool. Starfire nodded and he said okay.  
  
Raven walked out and was wearing her cloak around her. She sort of shielded her body from view when the rest looked at her, but relaxed when they headed out the door.  
  
"So you're sure that no trouble will come today?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beast boy nodded in annoyance. "Yes Robin, it's Saturday, it's hot and it's a great time just to relax."  
  
"Okay." Robin responded still a bit unsure. Starfire smiled at him. "Its okay Robin, everything will be fine."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So I just have to kill someone and take their body?" Devion asked. "But father, I want to be with her as myself, not some human in disguise!"  
  
"Stop whining Devion, I know what you want. I have the plans ready and you will be yourself, you just need some help to live again."  
  
"How is that father, I am dead!" Devion was frustrated and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Devion, do you trust me?" His father asked.  
  
"Depends on the situation, but right now, I'll do anything to get my lovely Starfire."  
  
"Good." Lucifer grinned sexily. "Salazar!"  
  
A really skinny black demon with long crooked legs came crawling in. "Master?" He hissed respectfully.  
  
"Salazar, I need one bottle of mortal blood and the Mocking Glass." Satan said as he pointed towards his son. Salazar nodded and glared at Devion. "What kind of bipedal blood?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what kind'?" Devion snarled. He didn't like Salazar, and he was sure Salazar's feelings were mutual. "A male's blood! Make it pure too!"  
  
"Yes sir." Salazar said through gritted teeth. "Anything else master?"  
  
"Get out of my sight." Lucifer growled. Salazar bowed as he backed out and went to retrieve the things his dominator needed.  
  
"Now son, you will take her here with no troubles am I correct? Or will you need enforcement?"  
  
"I will take her myself, it's just that damned friend of hers! Wood Pecker!" Devion was strangling the air. "I just need to get a whole of that human sized bird and slit his throat!"  
  
"Now, now Devion." Lucifer chuckled. "Once the bitch is in your hands, you can go up to earth and do whatever you please to the one you despise."  
  
"Right father."  
  
Salazar crawled back in with the contents in his arms. He held what looked like a wine bottle filled with black blood and a mirrored wineglass. "Received them master."  
  
"Good. Make sure Salazar, that you feed one of the human souls to the beasts, they are starving. Don't forget you bastard, or I will feed them you myself!" Salazar cowered in fear but nodded. Once he was out of sight, Lucifer turned to his son and smiled.  
  
Popping off the bottle cork, Lucifer poured the blood in the mocking glass and waited. The black blood suddenly turned sanguine and stilled. Satan handed the glass over to his son and let out the directions.  
  
"Look into the glass my son." Devion did as he was told and found himself staring back at himself. He gasped and looked up at his father. "Master, I see my reflection! Am I alive yet?"  
  
"No Devion, that's what it will look like when you go up there. You must say your name and repeat after me. Namuh Mai!"  
  
"Devion, Namuh Mai!" He repeated.  
  
"Namuh Mai, Mai Latrom!" Lucifer growled in a power surging roar.  
  
"Namuh Mai, Mai Latrom!" Devion repeated equally powerful. He repeated the same thing over again until Lucifer laughed evilly.  
  
"Now drink up my son, drink the mortal's blood! Then after repeat the words until you feel your soul revive in yourself."  
  
Devion did as he was told and drank up the blood. "Namuh Mai, Mai Latrom! Namuh Mai, Mai La-latr-latrom." He gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breath. He could feel his insides churning with distaste from the blood and the soul was reuniting with him as one.  
  
"I can't breath! It's too hot father!" Devion was now mortal and Hell's atmospheric conditions were much too hot for him. He collapsed and clasped on to his throat.  
  
"Good luck my son." Lucifer wished as he threw his black hole underneath his son, and instantly his son disappeared within it. "Good luck."  
  
Devion found himself panting hard as he rested in the cool grass beneath him. "I'm mortal again." He sucked in the refreshing air of earth and sighed as he forced his exhausted body up.  
  
Rubbing his dehydrated throat, he smiled. "I made it. I actually made it. Now I just have to find Starfire before this potion wares off. Only works on one person, once."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Sun bathing is so relaxing." Starfire groaned in delight. She was resting on her beach towel with Cyborg playing in the sand as Raven read her book and Beast boy and Robin splashed in the warm ocean water.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing better than to pick up sand and watch in disappear from your hands slowly." Cyborg moaned sarcastically as he watched a handful of sand pour back to earth from his hand.  
  
"Cyborg are you okay?" Raven asked, taking a moment from her new mystery novel. Cyborg looked at her for a split second, but turned away and faked a smile.  
  
"Yeah everything is okay." He sighed as he watched his two best friends splash each other in the water. 'Wish I could go in.' He thought sadly. 'Being a robot sucks my big toe.'  
  
"Does it really?" Raven asked. Cyborg jumped at her response.  
  
"Huh?" He glared. "Get outta my head Ray!"  
  
She smiled apologetically and nodded. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She went back to her monotone voice. "Really."  
  
Cyborg sighed again and looked over at Star, who was smiling brightly as she rest on her towel soaking up the sun.  
  
"Hey Star, why don't ya go and join the boys?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh what a magnificent idea!" Taking off her shirt, Cyborg and Raven's jaws dropped.  
  
"I-I didn't know you wore that?" He asked, trying his best not to gawk. It wasn't like he liked her or anything, but he had to admit, SHE LOOKED GOOD!  
  
"Very interesting." Raven coughed a bit. Her gaze went to the playing boy wonder that was in the water, throwing a beach ball back to Beast boy. 'This will be very interesting.' She smirked.  
  
Starfire made her way over to the two boys and dipped her big toe in the water. 'Eh, it's not that bad.' She finally walked in shyly towards the now rough playing boys.  
  
"Hey Star, You- uh wow." Robin stopped what he was doing and took a good look at her. Beast boy turned and his eyes got big. 'I didn't even know she had a body like that.' He thought.  
  
"What is the matter?" She asked innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that the boy's eyes could be popping out of their heads any moment. Robin shook his head back into reality and stuttered.  
  
"Uh, nothing Starfire. It's uh, well its just nothing." He smiled guiltily. 'Damn, she looks good!' He thought. He looked back at her, but turned back quickly blushing. 'Too good!'  
  
Robin threw the ball to Beast boy, who just bounced it to Starfire, who accidentally bounced it out in the sea. "Oops!" She exclaimed. "I'll get it!" She flew out of the water and started to pick up the ball when a head popped up.  
  
She screamed and fell into the water. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He sighed when he heard her splash up and spit out the salt water.  
  
"I'm sorry Starfire!" Aqualad apologized. "I didn't know you were right there."  
  
"Aqualad!" She squealed, swimming towards him. She engulfed him in a huge embrace and he helped her swim towards shore.  
  
"What was your reason for coming up to earth's land today Aqualad?" Starfire asked as all of the teens huddled up on the huge beach blanket.  
  
Aqualad smiled at Raven, who blushed a light pink. "I just wanted to see someone, and just say hi to you guys. It's been getting pretty lonely since the octopus war has now finally ended."  
  
"Oh isn't that simply peachy?" Beast boy muttered sarcastically. He saw that smile towards the now blushing Raven, and he was steaming. Aqualad looked at him fondly and nodded.  
  
"So how was your day today Raven?" Aqualad turned his attention towards the shocked girl.  
  
"Um, it was okay." She said a little shaken by the sudden comment. Aqualad was smiling brightly at her and she seemed a bit confused. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am now." He chuckled. She smiled weakly and turned to the rest of the group. Beast boy was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, with steam coming out of his ears. Cyborg was eyeing Aqualad suspiciously and sometimes would glance at Raven and Beast boy.  
  
Starfire seemed unconcerned about the whole thing, she was searching in the wooden basket for something to eat, and Robin was so confused, you could see it on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't anyone talking?" He asked perplexed. "Is there something in my teeth?" Robin bared his teeth and started picking at them.  
  
"Lets go swimming guys, it's getting hot." Aqualad said, breaking the odd silence. Cyborg looked down and sighed.  
  
"I'll stay here with Cyborg." Raven said. She was glancing cautiously at Beast boy now and then. He was so upset that Aqualad was flirting with her that he looked like he would boil over and explode.  
  
"No, no!" Aqualad said, coming over to Raven and helping her up. "You are going to come in too, Cyborg is a big robot, he can manage himself." Dragging her away from the depressed robot, he brought her to the water.  
  
Beast boy growled has Aqualad put an arm around her waist to help her move along the splashing waves. "Stupid Aquadork."  
  
Robin and Starfire were already swimming in the water, minding their own business, Beast boy watched Aqualad with hawk eyes swim around Raven, and Cyborg hummed bored to himself on land.  
  
After what seemed forever on the beach, the titans noticed that the sky was darkening, and the sun was dancing lowly against the mountains. "Titans, I think we should be getting home now." Robin exclaimed.  
  
As they all walked up to Cyborg and the beach blanket, a head popped out of the water. "Aqualad sir."  
  
The boy turned around and saw one of his kin floating up to him on land. "What is it Doile?" He asked, as he gave Raven her towel.  
  
"Sir, your father needs help. The octupi have attacked again, this time with the salmon guards." Aqualad groaned as he heard the news.  
  
"Is it bad? Do you need our help?" Robin asked. Aqualad shook his head and smiled.  
  
"No, the Salmon guards are easy to catch and the octupi are cousins with the Octopus family. So they are quite easier to handle. I just need to gather up our army of water creatures, and we will be fine thanks."  
  
"Bet you would you over achiever." Beast boy mumbled as he crossed his arms and gave a pout.  
  
Raven glared, obviously hearing him. "Sir, we must go now, they have already cleared two of our towns' food supplies." Aqualad nodded and walked over to Raven.  
  
"I'll see ya later Raven." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before diving into the salt water and lowering himself deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea.  
  
Beast boy was so angry that he was shaking. He turned himself into a pterodactyl and flew off. Robin watched as he went.  
  
"What's his problem?" He said, eyeing the flying creature.  
  
"Have not a clue." Starfire said, gathering up the blankets and baskets of food.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who would." Cyborg sighed dramatically as he glared at Raven.  
  
'Shut up Cyborg.' Raven growled in her mind to him. Telepathy waves were used as conversation. 'Raven, I know you like him, why did you just let Aqualad do that?'  
  
'I didn't know he was going to do it, or else I wouldn't have let him!' She screamed.  
  
'Right. I believe you. You better go talk to him Raven, or he might just do something very upsetting. He likes you girl, and he is a very jealous boy. And you know he hates Aqualad, cause Aquadude always is one step ahead of him.' Cyborg told her.  
  
Raven sighed and ended the telepathy conversation. 'I'll fix it.' Flying off, she went after the steaming green dude.  
  
"Now what's her problem?" Robin's head was about to explode from all the confusion. Cyborg sighed and muttered in his ear.  
  
"It's love. Of course you would never know about it, cause you don't have the feeling. What a pity." Cyborg walked off, leaving Robin staring painfully at Starfire's delicate body.  
  
"Let us go Robin, we must hurry before it gets dark. I will carry you if you would like?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Um, sure." He said gently. Lifting him off the ground, Starfire flew them across the ocean and to their tower. "Do you think Cyborg is okay? He seemed a bit," She pondered for a word. "Blue."  
  
"Yeah, I think he will be alright." Robin said, before entering the homelike-tower. "At least I think."  
  
Starfire searched the area with her eyes, but finally ended up going in after she realized her search was in vain. "Hurry back Cyborg." She muttered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cyborg walked along the dusty path that was oh so familiar to him. He walked along it almost everyday and every night, there and back home. Walking for almost 10 minutes, he came across a small little home that had a garden and a small pond with little lily pads floating on top of the water.  
  
He knocked lightly but firmly on the blue wooden door and waited. Footsteps were heard on the other side, and sooner or later, Ayrasia was at the door smiling.  
  
"Cyborg!" She squealed, giving him a big hug and a peck on the lips. She ushered him in and they sat on the couch. "So what's up baby?"  
  
Cyborg looked down, raising one eyebrow. Ayrasia's smile faded and she looked at her lover concerned. "Babe, what's up?"  
  
No response, just heavy breathing of sadness. This time her voice was more staid. "Cyborg what is the matter with you?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Cyborg looked at her with one eye, the other was blinking lightly. "I don't know. I never felt like this before. Today we went to the beach, and I thought about me."  
  
"Yeah, and your point is?" She drawled confused.  
  
"Water. I never actually realized, but I can't have a lot of fun these days, since you know, I am robot." He looked down again. Ayrasia hit him lightly.  
  
"Is that all Baby? Water is water. You know you aren't supposed to go in it! There's other things you can do!" She said as if that was the most obvious solution.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. Lately, there's been a lot of stuff that's been restraining me from doing the things that the other titans have been doing. They seem like they are all having fun, while me, I am playing the solution finder and the middle act."  
  
"Baby, that's good. You are a caring person. That's all. Nothing to be that put down about." She leaned in and gave him a hug, resting her head against his metal chest. He put an arm around her but still sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't know what I mean." He muttered, but suddenly regretting it. Ayrasia lifted her head off him slowly and stood. Her face was screwed up with anger, pain and disbelief.  
  
"I," She whispered deadly. "Wouldn't know what it's like to be Robot?" She held at her arms and legs, pointing out her robotic features. Cyborg looked into her eyes, and sensed that this was going to be a long night.  
  
"I know exactly what it's like to be robot Cyborg!!" She screeched. Cyborg shook his head in regret. This was going to be a 'very' long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*OMG! I AM SOO SORRY!! It's been forever since I updated! But guess what! 100 reviews! Well, 103, but hey, don't wanna brag! That is sooo good! Thank you so much for all the motivation and great reviews!  
  
This thank you is going to be a bit different, since I was lacking on the updating. *Stupid Suga, Stupid Vanilla.* I can't put every one in and respond to them on this one, so I will definitely do it on the next one to all those who review this one. Get it?  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE 9TH CHAPTER! I WAS SO PLEASED AND EXCITED! I THROW EVERYONE 'SPECIAL' RUBY ROSES!  
  
Now to answer some questions:  
  
Answer to ?'s question. *Yes there will be more pages. I think there will be at least 20 chapters, then it will end. So only 10 more chaps to go!* Answer to Ravenrules99 question. *Yeah, I did have to bring Heaven and Hell into the story since Devion is the son of Hell himself. Sorry if you don't like it. If the people don't believe in Heaven and Hell, then they don't have to read the story. Or they can just imagine that Hell and Heaven is from something else, or something ya know?* Answer to Fanfic Gurl's question. *No, you did not tell me that I was a hilarious writer! ^_^ Someone else did, but not you. Thanks for the compliment.*  
  
*Alright y'all, that's it! Stay tuned for chapter 11. Ayrasia and Cyborg have a big fight, and for once, Cyborg isn't the emotion guide. Read and Review! 


	11. Hello

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*This Chapter is a song chapter. The words in the bold and Italic are part of the song 'Hello' by Evanescence. Hope ya enjoy! *  
  
As Robin and Starfire made their way upstairs to the main room of the Titan tower, they heard faint screams of Raven and Beast boy. The two turned to each other and nodded, before creeping up slowly towards the living room.  
  
"Beast boy, I said I was sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that for the millionth time!" Raven yelled frustrated.  
  
"You are psychic, you can read minds and stuff, how did you not know what he was going to do?" Beast boy bellowed.  
  
"I was not scanning his mind for his intentions." Raven said tonelessly, she was getting aggravated. "It didn't come to me at the time, I do not have super quick reflects like you, all mighty quickie."  
  
"Oh, you are so funny when you are sarcastic." Beast boy was now glaring at the girl.  
  
"You aren't that bad at being sarcastic either B.B." Raven glared back, crossing her arms. Robin and Starfire were spying on them from the crack in the door.  
  
"We must stop them" Starfire whispered, trying to make a move towards them. Robin grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Star no, wait till they're done."  
  
Starfire sighed and continued listening. Beast boy threw up his arms in rage. "I cannot believe you are being like this!"  
  
"Me? What about you! I am trying to convince you to settle down!" Raven screamed.  
  
"I am already settled down, you know why? Because I am not angry, I never was." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh my god!" Raven laughed in disbelief. "You are so angry and you are way too jealous! I know it, and even Cyborg knows it!"  
  
"I am not jealous!" Beast boy exploded. "Why would I be jealous of that goody too shoes Aquadork?"  
  
Raven pointed a finger in his direction. "You are so jealous! Listen to yourself! You are angrier than ever. If you were a balloon, you would have popped!"  
  
"You are being crazy Raven, I am not angry nor jealous, or will I ever be jealous of him" Beast boy huffed. "I have no reason to."  
  
"Yes you do. You are jealous because he likes me!" Raven said. Beast boy gave her a look.  
  
"Ppp, please. I am not jealous of him because he likes you and you obviously like him. I don't care if he likes you, because I don't even like you." Beast boy stopped dead, and turned to see pain in Raven's eyes.  
  
"Ray, I didn't, I, uh, that's not what I meant." He stuttered in regret. Raven glared.  
  
"You obviously need a tune up in what emotions are like. You are jealous, you are angry and you are a bastard. You're either in denial or you lied to me in the past." She said in her monotone voice again.  
  
"Yeah? Well what about you?" Beast boy yelled. "It took you 16 years to finally let out some emotion!"  
  
"That's because I was young, and didn't know how to control it. Even now, I still have trouble with all the emotions running through my body. But you, you don't have that problem, you are just to arrogant and too self-centered to think about anyone else but yourself!"  
  
Raven started to walk away. "I'm jealous because I think, I think I am in love with you." Beast boy muttered. Raven kept walking.  
  
"I don't know if that's another lie, or if you're telling the truth. Come to me when you have settled down."  
  
Starfire looked at Robin, who was still watching the scene. She sighed and burst through the door. "Starfire no!" He whispered.  
  
"Friends, are you okay?" She cried.  
  
"Just fine Starfire." Raven said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Beast boy walked towards his room. "Good night Star."  
  
Starfire was left alone in the living room, but Robin walked in with her.  
  
"I thought I told you not to ruin it, they needed to take care of it on their own." Robin whispered.  
  
"I know, but it was getting to mean. Look how it ended." She started.  
  
"I know how it ended." Robin closed his eyes. Starfire knitted her eyebrows in anguish.  
  
"Do you? How could you just let someone tell you that they love you and then walk away?" She asked.  
  
"I just could." He said looking into her eyes. Starfire nodded and put a smile on her face.  
  
"I see. I already forgot that happened before. Good night Robin." She smiled once more and walked towards her room.  
  
Robin smiled weakly then punched the table with all his might out of anger. "How did Raven and Beast boy's fight become ours?" Aggravated, Robin marched to his room and shut the door.  
  
"I need to get to sleep. Hopefully, all of this will be better in the morning." Getting under the covers, Robin shut his droopy eyes and wandered peacefully into a deep sleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Devion is now gone from my presence, and so I begin my plan on my own again." Slade's voice echoed through out his large room. He was sitting comfortably on his chair and looking at his t.v screens that had Robin on it.  
  
Robin was repeating the same thing over and over again. "Who is Slade."  
  
Muting all of the sound, Slade leaned back in his chair, watching the young teenager mouth the words. "Robin, I will make you my apprentice. We have so much to talk about."  
  
A knock came at the door, then a voice. "Slade, a message for you from Devion." Slade's ninja's came walking in with a small rolled up scroll.  
  
"Give it to me, then leave." Slade said in his usual careless voice. The ninja gave it to him, bowed and left the room. Opening up the scroll, Slade skimmed the lines that were written.  
  
"Slade,  
I have become human and will take Starfire as my lady in Hell. Until I get her, you are not to lay a hand on her. You may kidnap her for bait to get Robin, but you must leave her unharmed. If I find out that you have touched, scratched, even breathed on her, I will cause you many years of pain. We may have had a partnership in the past, but what's past, stays past. This is now the present. Heed my warning to you now, because later you will regret it if you go against my words.  
-Devion."  
  
Slade chuckled carelessly. "What a fool. I may need Starfire to get to Robin, but as far as I'm concerned, I never got this letter." He crumbled up the elegant paper and threw it to the ground. "Such a deficient imbecile."  
  
"Robin, prepare to go down." Un muting the t.v, the sound burst into waves of loudness against the walls. "Who is Slade?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sounds of rain washed through his mind as the little boy waited by the sidewalk as other kids ran by him, splashing him with the water filled puddle by him.  
  
The little boy shuddered as the cold water hit his clothing. Tears mixed with rain fell down his soaking face. "Mommy, where are you?" The small boy asked as that of another cold shudder seized his body.  
  
A loud buzzing noise echoed in his ears from behind. Turning slightly, he watched as another load of kids came running out of the large building. They laughed and screamed with joy.  
  
"Play time, play time!" They all yelled joyously. The small kid turned back around and searched the roads for any sign of human form. "Where is she?" He muttered.  
  
Playground School Bells Ring Again,  
Rain Clouds come to play again.  
  
A larger dark blue cloud covered the sky in darkness and mist as rain showered the earth lightly. Covering the already soaked boy, it washed away the signs of him crying as he waited patiently for his mother to arrive.  
  
Loud sirens went off, as the boy was about to step off the sidewalk and into the road. He yelled and leapt back, falling pitifully in the large muddy puddle behind him. He scrabbled off the road in an instant and on to the sidewalk as two cop cars came skidding into view.  
  
Another siren came buzzing on by and the faint view of an ambulance could be seen. The rain started to pour even more as the ambulance zoomed from view and splashed the boy with icy cold water.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled, shielding his face with his arms. "What's going on?" He whispered. He picked up his damp suitcase bag that he used for school and started in the direction of the vehicles.  
  
Walking in a comfortable pace, he saw a large crowd of people and that made his slow walking pace turn into a faster jogging pace. He dropped his bag and needled his way through the rough crowd.  
  
He noticed that three cops were trying to take down an angry man and the paramedics were emptying their things out from in the car for the patient. Looking down slowly, he saw a woman in a tangled position on the ground.  
  
Her body was limp and her eyes were wide open. Her mouth was open slightly and she had blood leaking from it slightly. Her legs were to the side of her, one arm was resting on her stomach and the other was sprawled on the side.  
  
The woman's hair was in a curly mess around her, but she looked so peaceful. The boy noticed who she was and ran to her side, dodging the on coming policemen.  
  
"MOM!" He yelled. He dropped by her side, picking up her head and resting it on his small lap. "Mommy?" He whispered.  
  
"Robin!" A voice came from behind him. "Robin, its daddy!" Robin turned to the side of him and saw his father, Slaten Descrow, being dragged away from him by the policemen.  
  
"Dad?" He called. "Daddy what's happening?"  
  
"Daddy did something very bad son. But don't worry, he will be out of prison in a few years. He will come to get you." Slaten said as he gave his son a wink.  
  
"Like hell you will." A voice roared. A man in a dark suit and neat hair came walking in from the crowd under an umbrella. "You will never see your child Slaten. I will make sure of it. How dare you kill your own wife."  
  
Robin's pain stricken eyes stared pressingly on his father. "You, you killed mommy daddy?" Robin shook his head in disbelief. "Why? Why w-would you w-want t-to?" He started crying, but staring at his father in the same way.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what I can, and what I can't do Wayne. Robin is my son," Slaten struggled free from the police's grasps and lunged for the bigger man's neck. "And I will make him be by my side, and he will come to me willingly!"  
  
Just as Slaten was about to grab hold of Bruce Wayne's neck, the police beat him down and handcuffed him. "We will meet again Robin. Patience." He said before entering the police car. Driving off, they left Bruce and the crowd staring at the crying little Robin.  
  
"Mommy." Robin whispered. "Mommy wake up." He tried waking her from her eternity sleeping slumber. Bruce kneeled down on the wet concrete and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?  
  
'She's dead Robin.' A voice said solemnly in the back of Robin's mind. 'Your father killed her. She won't be back for a long time.'  
  
"NO!" He yelled, swiping at Bruce's hand. "Get out of my head!" He grasped on to his head and started to shake it. "Stop, leave me alone, please." He sobbed. He dropped to the ground and rested his head on his dead mother's stomach.  
  
Hello, I Am Your Mind, Giving You Someone To Talk To. Hello?  
  
"Robin, it's okay. You will come and live with me for awhile." Bruce told him, but his voice seemed so distant. The voices in his head were driving him to the edge.  
  
'Robin, please listen to me Robin. Molly, your mother is gone forever.' Robin sobbed once more and got rid of the voices. 'I know she's dead, but she can't leave me forever.'  
  
Bruce's voice took hold of his ears. "Robin, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you like to come live with me for awhile, I know your mother would have liked it." Bruce smiled at the poor boy and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes," Robin sobbed. "I would like that." Helping him up, Bruce whistled for the limo.  
  
"Take my hand Robin, and let's let the past dissolve, and make room for the future." Bruce smiled once more and handed out his welcoming hand.  
  
Robin, before taking the loving man's hand, eyed his diseased mother. He stared into her icy blue eyes that held emerald trimming around it. He knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Robin closed her eyes and took Bruce Wayne's hand.  
  
Not looking back once, he already knew that she was in a better place. As the paramedic's drove her body away, Bruce and Robin drove back to the Wayne mansion.  
  
Robin woke up suddenly all shaky and sweaty as the horrible memory dream swept through him like a cold wind freezing him in place.  
  
"That, was horrible!" He spluttered in pain. He swallowed in deep breaths and choked a few out. "Never again do I want to relive that dream." He dropped his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He let the sweat drip down his neck and face as he tried desperately not to remember the horrible event in his dream.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starfire lay restless in her bed as she stared contently up at the ceiling. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning, and the poor girl hadn't slept yet. She knitted her eyebrows in pain, but kept her smile that she used earlier.  
  
She couldn't stop smiling weakly; it was like every time she remembered her and Robin's arguments, she had to practice her smile. She didn't want him to feel pressured, but it was getting harder and harder to know if he even liked her.  
  
"I need to go to sleep." She muttered. She twisted her self on the side and closed her eyes. "I will never want to wake up in the morning."  
  
Silently humming a tune that would rest her, she drifted off into a dream at ease. "I don't think he will ever love, or love me for that matter." She muttered her last words and then fell asleep for good that night.  
  
If I Smile And Don't Believe,  
Soon I Know I'll Wake From This Dream.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"How could you even say that?" Ayrasia and Cyborg were still fighting since 8:30 that night. "You say I don't know how it feels?"  
  
"Oh god! Not this one! I already told you Ayrasia! I said I was sorry for that! I forgot that you were half robot too okay?" Cyborg said aggravated.  
  
"No, I know you forgot! Lately all you have been caring about is what we do instead of how we feel!" She screamed.  
  
"I do too care about how we feel about this relationship!" Cyborg defended himself. "But like you said, you and I know how to have fun with out hurting ourselves."  
  
"I know I said that you dolt!" Ayrasia groaned. "I am just trying to help you Cyborg, you can't do this on your own!"  
  
"Well I don't need a partner in help, what I need is a girlfriend!"  
  
Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm Not Broken.  
  
"You do have a girlfriend! A loving and caring girlfriend who thinks you are a bit demented in the head right now!" She knocked on his metal head. "Hello! Is anyone in there!"  
  
Cyborg took her hand and pulled it away. "Don't play zany right now Ayrasia!" he growled.  
  
"I am being serious!" She laughed as if this conversation was ridiculous. "Cyborg, you have been a robot for almost a few years now. Don't you think you would have gotten used to it by now?"  
  
"I don't like the fact that I am half robot, so Ayrasia, I try to forget about it!" Cyborg was steaming.  
  
"Oh Cyborg, you are getting worked up for nothing! Let's take this down a notch!" She sensed his heated feelings. She feared that he might just walk out on her.  
  
"I will not take this down a notch! I feel like my whole body is turning robotic and the body I used to have is being disguised as just a metal fighting machine!"  
  
"You are a fighting machine Cyborg! You are apart of the Teen Titans! You need them as much as they need you! And I need you as much as you need me! Even if your whole body was consumed into one big metal man, there's one place that will never be steel!" She yelled, trying to knock some sense into him.  
  
Cyborg glared at her as she came walking up to him. She jabbed a finger into his chest and glared up at him too.  
  
"You heart Cyborg! That beating love machine will be the only 'machine' not steel." She said through clenched teeth. Cyborg's face softened and he looked down at her as if her words finally mixed in with his knowledge.  
  
"You're right." He said finally. "You are so right Ayrasia." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. You just needed some help." She kissed him back and ran a hand against his metallic back. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He muttered against her lips. "I love you so much."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I was not lying about what I said!" Beast boy said sleepily. He had awoken from his slumber just a minute ago as the guilt hit him about last night's argument with Raven.  
  
"I meant every word." He scratched his eyes as he sat up. "At least I think." Beast boy shook his head. "No, I know that I like her."  
  
Hello. I'm The Lie Living For You,  
  
So You Can Hide, Don't Cry.  
  
Crawling out of his covers, he put on his green cow slippers and walked out of his room. Taking a great risk, he opened Ravens door. Slowly entering, and careful not to breathe to loud, he slipped into bed with her.  
  
'Ho, Big step B.B., big step.' He breathed. Carefully, but surely, he managed to grab her small waist and pull her close to his body. They lay there curled against each other, sleeping peacefully.  
  
As Beast boy fell asleep, Raven opened one eye and smiled. 'Everything is okay again, it's all yesterday's news.' She thought as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Beast boy.  
  
Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping,  
Hello. I'm Still Here,  
All That's Left Of Yesterday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey Y'all! I decided (as a treat) to update again tonight! Isn't that grand? I thought since it took me almost a million years to update the other chapter, that I might as well give you the 11th chapter a couple of hours later.  
  
Well, since not a lot of you reviewed yet for the 10th chapter, I will not respond to the very few. But I will like to say thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
I throw 'special' shimmery roses to you all! Thanks a bunch! I am away writing the 12th chapter, so I feel it won't be up until tomorrow or Monday, so stay tuned! Only 7 chapters left, not counting the 12th chapter! Yay!! I am almost finished with this story! I'm going to miss it!  
  
So how'd y'all like the song fic chapter? Was it bad? I won't do another one, I promise if it was that bad! Great, I'm worrying myself. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
See ya until next time!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
VanillaSuga 


	12. Unwanted Intrusion and Emotional Tension...

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"Patience had exceeded me, now its time to unravel the mystery once and for all." His sexy tone of a voice rang the walls of Slade's hide out.  
  
"Master." Was the only response from one of his best ninjas.  
  
"You know what to do? Do I need to further you with any more directions because your brain lacks the importance of intelligence?" Slade said in his usual careless voice.  
  
"No master. You have filled me up with enough information about this plan to not mess up." He bowed. Slade smiled wickedly.  
  
"Good." He drawled. "Now get."  
  
The ninja bowed once more and disappeared from the room.  
  
"Ignorant deficit." He muttered. Running a finger down the side of his mask, Slade shuddered. "Soon Robin, you will be mine."  
  
Three bangs came at the door. One loud creak and then a feminine voice. "Slade."  
  
Slade rolled his eyes at the sound of the girl's voice. "What do you need woman."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What is it you need?" Completely ignoring the tone in her voice.  
  
"When do I go out and retaliate? I hope it to be soon, cause I don't think I can stand her just being out there with him." The girl said. She was in the shadows near the door, watching Slade with flaming eyes.  
  
"Patience." Was his only response.  
  
"I lack patience." She snarled.  
  
"As I can see. You and Robin seem to have the same disabilities."  
  
"That's why we are meant to be, and not that creature."  
  
Slade chuckled at her comment. "You are but from the same race no? Dear child, I would put away this nonsense you build up and use it on her wisely. Do not create havoc upon you or me. Your temper will get the better of you. Patience."  
  
"I am not a child. I am a woman."  
  
"Body, true. Mind, false."  
  
The girl growled. "I will not tolerate this at the moment."  
  
"Good, neither will I. Go back to your room. I will get you when the time is right. Patience woman, patience."  
  
The snarling woman let out a disgusted cry of frustration and stormed out of the room, causing much noise to erupt in the echoing room. Slade chuckled again. "Wenches."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cyborg walked in to his home early that morning, probably around 10 o'clock. He walked straight to the couch and slumped on it. "What a night. Note to self." He held up his arm, obvious a little recorder had been installed. "Never fight with Ayrasia. She always ends up being right." He clicked the stop button and rested his eyes.  
  
"Women always have to be right." He muttered. Two seconds later, a loud growl broke the sleeping silence he had. Getting up, he smiled, patting his stomach. "And now I am hungry."  
  
"What to eat, what to eat?" He mumbled, searching through cabinets and the refrigerator. He took out a small box that said, 'Instant Grits'. He pulled a disgusting face and put it back. Grits?  
  
After shutting all the cabinets and pantry doors, he sat back down on the couch, stomach still grumbling. "What do I eat?"  
  
A glint in his eye shimmered as he the telephone and pizza hand out was staring him in the face. "Like a vibe. You, me, one vibe. I like you, you're a keeper." He said to the telephone and pizza brochure. Dialing in the pizza's number, he ordered when some one answered.  
  
"Yes, I would like a the three meat combo please?"  
  
"And what kind of meat sir?" A bored prepish girl voice asked. She was popping her gum and blowing bubbles.  
  
"I would like," He pondered that for a second. What did everyone like? "One will be pepperoni, the other will be sausage and can we make the other side tofu, instead of meat?" Wow, he was actually being nice and getting a tofu side for B.B.  
  
"Sure thing sir," She popped her gum. "It's going to cost you extra."  
  
"Okay, how much."  
  
"$ 2.00's extra." She said cheekily.  
  
"What?" He said outraged. "Two dollars for tofu instead of meat? That's bogus!!"  
  
"Well sir," She drawled. "Do you want it or not."  
  
"Yeah," He didn't like this girl one bit. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Good. Your total will be twelve dollars and eighty cents. It will be ready in a half an hour. Is it going to be picked up, or are the pizza palace staff going to have to bring it to you sir?"  
  
"No, I will pick it up."  
  
"Good. We don't really want to take it to you anyway. Have a nice day sir." She clicked the phone off and Cyborg looked at it as if the damn thing had but him in the nose.  
  
"Stupid lesbian." He said outraged. "She was a rude one." A smile tugged at his lips, and he recalled. The same girl picked up.  
  
"Hello, Beatrice speaking. Thank you for calling Pizza Palace, home of the best pizza's in all town. How may I take your order?" She said in her same drawling, bored tone.  
  
Cyborg plugged his nose to disguise his voice and answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Order please." She said.  
  
"How do you do?"  
  
"Sir, I do not have time for this. Order please."  
  
"Can I have pigs feet with a side of guacamole sauce?" He said, hiding his snicker.  
  
"Sir, we do not have pigs feet. Order pizza."  
  
"Oh okay. How about your special Beatrice."  
  
"What are you talking about sir?" She snapped at her gum again. "I do not have a special."  
  
"Oh yes you do." He used his regular voice. "Its called Bitch Surprise."  
  
Beatrice gasped in horror. "Sir, that was uncalled for!"  
  
"No, I thought it was perfectly called for. You see, you are a bitch, who doesn't deserve to work with people because you are a lowlife girl who adds a special tang to her surprise."  
  
The girl huffed.  
  
"It's called lesbian." He laughed. Beatrice growled.  
  
"I am not a lesbian!!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You are very rude sir, I am going to hang up."  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me make it all better. Lez be friends!" He was about to cry from all the laughter he was making.  
  
"I am not a lesbian!"  
  
"Denial." He said before hanging up on the raging girl. "Haha, that was funny. She is an easy one." Cyborg wiped a tear and realized that he had 10 minutes to get to pizza palace.  
  
"I can't go there, she'll recognize my voice and surely spit on my food!" He said. "Beast boy." Cyborg called.  
  
"Beast boy!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where are you? Are you still sleeping you lazy bum?" He entered the green dude's room, but found it to be in isolation. Cyborg scratched his head and wondered. "Where is he."  
  
Searching the other rooms, he asked Starfire and Robin if they had seen Beast boy. "Last time I saw him was last night after Raven and his fight." They told him. Cyborg nodded his head and headed for Raven's room.  
  
"Hopefully she didn't kill him." He said to himself. "Who will get my pizza?"  
  
He knocked on Raven's door and waited. No one came, so he knocked again, this time a bit harder.  
  
"Ray, you in there?"  
  
Slowly, Raven slid the door opened. "Yes?" She said.  
  
"Have you seen B-" He stopped and glanced into her room. There he was, cuddled in a ball on her bed, UNDER HER COVERS, was in the BED with RAVEN. Cyborg stared at her for a moment as if to see if she was guilty.  
  
"You naughty girl." He played. He grinned and started walking away. Raven gave him a confused look and shut the door.  
  
"What was that about?" She said. She stopped when she saw Beast boy on the bed. Raven slapped a hand to her forehead. "Bad timing." Was all she could say.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I forgot what it was like to be human." Devion said as he walked around the city. Girls gave him flirtatious winks and boys his age gave him dirty looks. Ignoring the girls and boys looks, he kept on going, searching for that high tower.  
  
"I can't seem to find my way." He said to himself.  
  
"Are you lost?" A petite girl with a pretty face asked. Her friends were in the background giggling and whispering.  
  
Devion glared at the girl. "Get lost wench." She stared at him and dropped her jaw.  
  
"Well!" She huffed and turned on her heel. Her friends gave him evil glances and ran to their embarrassed friend.  
  
"Where is that damn tower." He cursed. "It can't be that hard to find." He walked miles and miles down roads and ally ways, and he never could find that blasted tower.  
  
"Rest here, search later." He told himself as he entered a small abandoned hut. Slowly, he gathered some wood and leaves that were just out the door and threw them into the fire pit that he made, by hand.  
  
"I will never survive as a human." He panted as he rubbed two sticks together. Slowly, but surly he got his fire burning and was rubbing his hands together to get warm.  
  
Keeping hands over the flame, he turned his head towards the back when he heard something creak. Turning back around to his hands when he knew for sure nothing was there; he gasped and pulled back.  
  
There on his hands and fingers were fire sparks and the smell of burning flesh. The thing that really scared him was it never burned. He never felt the sensation of burning flesh; he just caught the glimpse.  
  
"I touch the fire, and I don't feel a thing." He said amazed. "It burns me, but it feels like a warm breeze." He shook the fire off when he saw that the fire was eating away his skin. "That is so cool."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'm hungry." Beast boy whined. The teen titans were sitting on the couch, doing nothing. They all stared at the choices of food places to go timidly.  
  
"It's 9:15 and we are bored out of our minds." Robin said as he lay back on the couch next to Cyborg. "Also, there is nothing but fuzzy food to eat in our home."  
  
"We are, what is the word, pathetic?" Starfire said. She crossed her leg over her other and rolled her eyes. "Isn't there any where good to eat?"  
  
"Well, I had pizza for breakfast." Cyborg mentioned idly. "And I don't feel like having it for dinner. Isn't there a fast food restaurant around here besides Pizza Palace?"  
  
"I don't think so." Raven said. Her eyes drummed silently with boredom. With much difference than hers, Beast boy's eyes were wide with excitement.  
  
"Ya know, there is one place. And I do feel like having a cheeseburger." He cracked his knuckles. "Its called 'Mc. Donald's'. It's a cool place to go, and their food isn't that bad either!"  
  
The rest looked at each other for disagreements, but none came. "All right then, lets head out to Mc. D's." Robin said, marching to the door and grabbing his coat.  
  
"You know, as sad as this may seem, I sort of miss setting right the wrong doers." Starfire sighed as she stepped out the door. "There's nothing to do with out them."  
  
"Your right." Robin pondered her last statement. "That is sad." Closing the door, they took their time walking to Mc. D's. The warm twilight breeze was hitting them softly, whispering drifts of wind flooding their ears and running their adrenaline.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No Starfire, you will see a large clown when we get there."  
  
"Oh." A sigh. "Okay."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO Starfire!" Beast boy said.  
  
"Well, how long will it be?" She whined.  
  
"Not long, we're here." Robin said, leading them into the room temperature Fast food restaurant.  
  
"This place smells strongly of old people and plastic." Starfire said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Let's just order shall we?" Raven said in her usual toneless voice. Looking at the menu, they all ordered.  
  
"And what will you have miss?" A boy with spots all over his face asked. He was wearing an orange and red hat that said 'Home of Ronald Mc.Donald.' on it.  
  
"I suppose I will have a chocolate milkshake and fries." Raven said carelessly.  
  
"All right, your total comes out to 8.89$." He said. Robin handed him the money and received a little piece of paper. "We will call you when your order is done sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The gang all sat down at a large table in front of the play area and started chatting about teenage things. How was your day? What kind of pizza did you order? Wanna watch a movie when we get back?  
  
"Let's play in the play pit." Starfire's question alarmed them. Their heads snapped sideways to her smiling face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you deaf? Do you want to play in the playing region?" She asked once more, getting up and making her way towards the stairs to the slide.  
  
"Um, sure!" Beast boy jumped up and crawled up the slide.  
  
"I think I will sit this out. My body wouldn't fit in it anyway." Cyborg said sheepishly. "Yeah, I think I will sit out too." Raven said, playing with the salt.  
  
"Suit your self. Robin, are you coming dude?"  
  
Robin looked up at Starfire's pleading eyes, and Beast boy's waiting question and nodded. "Yeah, I'll play."  
  
Starfire crawled up the stairs, and Robin right behind her. They crawled, and crawled, and hey, they crawled some more! They finally reached the floating island of balls on the third level and climbed in.  
  
Robin dove in quickly and never popped back up. Starfire was taking her time by slowly putting a leg in and sliding in. She noticed that Robin was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Robin?" She called. But no answer came. "R-robin?" She scanned the ball pit for boy wonder, but nothing of him showed up. "Where are you?" She whispered, not wanting to attract attention of worry towards her other friends.  
  
"Robin, this isn't funny anymore!" She said, digging through balls. She threw herself in and began swimming for him. "Robin! Please do not do th- AHH!" She squealed.  
  
Robin was laughing his butt off as he saw Starfire's face tense with fear and relief. "Do not scare me like that you klorbag!" She played. Robin grinned at her choice of words.  
  
"What do you mean? Little ole' me didn't scare you, did I?" He was standing up near her. She growled playfully and pushed him in the pit of plastic balls.  
  
"Yes, you did!" She laughed, throwing an orange ball his way. Reluctantly he caught it and pulled her in with him. "Eek!"  
  
They both laughed as they lay there together, sinking slowly into the pit. Starfire got up quickly and raced to the stairs. "Whatcha doin?" Robin said curiously.  
  
"I am going to beat you up to the slide! The very top of the slide!" She cried with joy.  
  
"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" He called after her.  
  
"Are you boy wonder, or are you not?" She giggled, ten feet away from him. She crawled and crawled like there was no tomorrow! That slide was long and curvy, and it was taking forever to get up there.  
  
Robin managed to get past her and beat her by an inch. He sat in the little room that had a small round chair able to fit four in it. The slide was to the side of him, and he waited for his best friend to enter the small room.  
  
Getting in position on the slide, he waited for her. "You coming you slow poke?" He yawned. "I've been waiting here forever!"  
  
"Oh you shut up!" She giggled. "You know very well that you cheated." Robin grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Not going to deny it." He laughed. She put her hand on her hips and stood on her knees. She finally crawled over to him on the slide and was about a foot away from him.  
  
"Aren't ya going to come with me?" He pouted. "This thing is no fun with out two people riding it!"  
  
Starfire smiled. "Joy!" She was about to climb in when she slipped, causing Robin to slip down. She caught his hand, and he held on to her for dear life. She was on her stomach, holding his hand, a few inches away from his face.  
  
Robin noticed where they were and slowly closed the gap between them.  
  
'What are you doing Robin?' He thought to himself. Starfire was scared, she was afraid he was going to back away, even though it was him who was closing the gap.  
  
'I know I'm not supposed to like anyone, but it's getting harder and harder for me not to.' He argued.  
  
'You told her discretely that you did not like her in that way. You are sending her mixed feelings! She will get confused.'  
  
'Well, hopefully she will be smart enough to realize how I feel after this.'  
  
"Robin." She whispered, breath on his lips. Robin swallowed, barely touching hers.  
  
"Yeah?" He said hoarsely.  
  
"Are you sure you are thinking correctly? Just before you told me that you didn't want this." She said. Half of her was afraid to kiss him, because if it were just a kiss to let off emotion, then hers and his relationship would be ruined. But half of her was in bliss. Just a pucker of the lips, and they would have kissed.  
  
"I know, but," He said. Not sure what to say. Even more slowly, he really started to close the gap. They were so close, oh so close.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" A voice came at the end of the slide. Starfire gasped and accidentally let go of his hand, causing Robin to slide down, angrier than ever.  
  
When Robin reached the exit, he realized it was the pesky order boy. "Your order is done." He smiled wickedly and walked away slowly, watching as Starfire slid down the slide a second later.  
  
She had a slight blush on her cheeks, as did Robin, but they still ate their dinner with the rest of the group.  
  
Walking along the path to their home, they came across something shining. "What's that?" Beast boy said as he ran to pick it up. He held up a badge that had the letter 'S' on it.  
  
First thought came to mind, "Slade." Robin said, quickening his pace to the titans' home. "Robin wait! Don't rush, it might be a trap!" Starfire called, flying after him.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Beast boy said, running with Raven.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm praying that it has nothing to do with Slade." She said, running the same pace as Cyborg.  
  
"He better not have done anything to my car, or I will kill him with my own hands!" He growled, eye glowing dangerously red. They all ran up the stairs to the large living room and stopped dead.  
  
"Robin wait, it might be a tr-" She gasped when she saw the upstairs of the Titan Tower.  
  
They all looked around and found everything trashed. Newspapers were on the ground, so were video games, cans, plates, smashed glass, pillows and even the furniture was turned around.  
  
"Someone was looking for something, and they just happened to ruin everything in sight!" Beast boy said, picking up CinderBlock Bash.  
  
"Whatever it is, they never got it, cause everything is here." Robin said, searching for the only most prized possessions the Tower had.  
  
"Who would want to trash a beautiful home, and never want anything?" Starfire said, picking up papers and plastic cups.  
  
"Who ever it was, was a crazy-" Raven started, but paused when Cyborg motioned for them to come over.  
  
There beside him was a silver 'S' weight, holding down a piece of paper. Robin picked it up and read aloud.  
  
"This letter is Robin's concern,  
You know what I want from you and this is your last time to come willingly. But if you decline and you decide to kill me, remember what I had said. If I die, she dies. Either way you put it, it's a win lose situation. Time will tell.  
-Slade"  
  
Robin growled and looked at Starfire who's face turned pale. She remembered that he had threatened to kill her if he was to die. For it was she who almost killed him the first time. But he wouldn't die; he wasn't finished with Robin yet.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He snarled, crumbling up the note and smashing it in his utility belt pocket.  
  
"Robin, I-" Starfire said, flying slightly to him.  
  
"Good night Starfire." Robin said harshly. Starfire faltered back and felt Cyborg's soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let it go Star, just let him go." He whispered. They watched the growling Robin march to his room and shut the door with a loud bang.  
  
Star's face selled out sadness as she hung her head and flew towards her own room. "I'm going to bed too." She said sadly. "Good night everyone."  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy collapsed on the couch. No one said a word, not one person. Just sighs and tired breaths were heard. Finally someone spoke up after five minutes of silence.  
  
"They are in love." Beast boy said.  
  
"I know." Raven responded.  
  
"Leave them alone for awhile?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah. Movies?" Beast boy said.  
  
"Tomorrow, early. Then we will come home around sixish. That will give them," Raven said.  
  
"Enough time," Beast boy responded.  
  
"To sort out there problems." Cyborg finished.  
  
"Right." They said in unison. Getting up and going their own ways, they yawned. "Night." Again they said in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all! Damn! It's 10:15 at night, and I have school in the morning! Yet I finished this chapter for you all! Aren't I a muffin? ^_^  
  
Thank you time for real this time!  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Thanks for the review!! And yes, I did use green! I have to agree with you, green does seem to fit her better! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ Thank you for the review! Thanks for the compliment! I have to warn you though, the funniness will be less and less for the next few chapters because of what happens ^_^ *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way!*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for the review dudie! You keep it nice and short! Thanks! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Thanks for the review!! I do know your story is up, and I am trying to read it, but my stupid computer is being retarded, and it won't let me review, or go to the next chapter! ( Sorry! I did read your beginning and it was really good! I also mentioned you in my bio! Aren't I just a muffin? Go ahead and read it! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Hedwing*~ Ya know, I now know he can go in water. I was sort of thinking that he could cause of the sewer water, but then I was like, well that was very little water. Then I watched "Only Human" and he was in the ocean! I was like Jeez! Oh well, in my story, he can't go in the ocean! Hehe! Thanks for the review dudie! *Throws a glass rose your way*  
  
Carrot The LuvMachine*~ You don't like Aqualad? That's sad! I like him, he's a great good bad boy ya know? Like to make Beast boy Jealous!! I'm glad you like the story! And it is getting very deep! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Oik*~ Isn't it sad about Robin's mom? I wanted to cry so hard on that part! I can't believe I even wrote it! I'm glad you figured that Slade was his father? How could ya tell? ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a glass rose your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ I'm pleased that you were pleased that I updated twice!! I decided I would give you guys another chapter for keeping you waiting so long! Thanks for the review dudie!! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Muse of the Stars*~ Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you think I have talent! Thanks for the review, you're sweet. *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ You know? It took me awhile to think of a mood for that chapter. I wasn't sure how I was going to put "Hello" in there, but I managed to do it, and people really like it so! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Purplerave*~ Thanks for the review! Keep Reviewing! ^_^ *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ Monkey! Oh you will have to wait to find out how Slade killed the mummy! Thanks for the review and the rose! I'm getting a lot of those lately from you and reviewers! We will watch this time with the boys! Yum! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Ravenrules99*~ Whoo Hoo! You liked the song fic! The whole time I was holding my breath, because I was afraid it was going to get bad reviews! Thanks so much! *Throws a 'special' glass rose your way*  
  
Serene Ice Mage*~ Thanks for the review dudie! You're a newbie, and love newbies! Keep reviewing! *Throws a glass rose your way*  
  
Trallgorda*~ Thanks for the review! Well, a lot of people seem interested in Devion, so I thought I would keep him! He's a keeper! Plus, he is a great jealousy guy for Robin! Yay! With the cursing, well I thought it fit because they are older now. I mean c'mon, who is like 16 and never cusses..once? That's pretty lame if you ask me ^_^ Oh, Blackfire is coming back, have no fear, she will be here. *Throws a glass rose your way*  
  
Hillaryfriend*~ When I wrote this story, like I said in the second chapter, I never knew anything about Robin's past. This is my first time writing one, and I never looked up information about him or his parents. Same with the other titans. Well, I hope you liked the story and will come back, but if not, then it's cool dudie! *Throws a glass rose your way*  
  
*Jeez, I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Well, if I am, I am terribly sorry! Thanks for the reviews all!! Now let me tell you, there are only 8 chapters left and the very last chapter (so that would make it 9) is ending credits.  
  
I am almost finished with this story, and I started last month! That was fast! I'm glad you all love the story, and when this story is over, I will all have gifts for you! Thanks a lot dudies!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 13! Again Robin locks himself away, leaving Starfire to tend for herself, while the others leave them thinking that they will solve their problem. Little do they know, that Slade is going to use his plan that night and attack. The attack and the kidnap! Stay tuned!!  
  
Toodle*o*Loo,  
VanillaSuga 


	13. Headlines and Another Kidnap

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"How dare he threaten her!" Robin snarled in the darkness of his room. "How could he! This is between me and him, how dare he!" He muttered evilly.  
  
Robin was pounding on his desk, throwing bird-a-rangs and freeze disks against the wall. "Who is Slade?!" Throwing himself down in frustration, he held his head, trying to remember what his face looked like.  
  
Reaching up on the table flat for Slade's mask with his hand, Robin felt a crumbled piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked. Taking in the sight of the paper, he remembered that Devion had dropped off the piece of parchment.  
  
It was the puzzle about Robin's dream. One dream. Two words, one name. Two + three letters = five. What does it equal? Robin pondered this. What did Slade mean by that? How could have he had known about Robin's dream?  
  
Robin stood back up and reached for his folder of latest events. Going through the newspaper headings, he found what he was looking for. Half of the brown rusty paper was ripped and crumbled, but Robin didn't care. He kept on reading.  
  
'HEADLINE NEWS  
  
Descrow kills Wife  
  
Slaten Descrow, age 34, murdered his wife Molly Descrow, age 33, on December 15th, 1994. Acts of rage and suspicion caused Descrow to do such a horrible homicidal crime. Suspicion was that Molly had committed adulterated acts with Gotham City's millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.  
  
Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises denied any sexual and emotional contact with the beautiful Molly. She was simply a worker for Wayne and nothing more. True, they were good friends, but had no feelings for each other in romance.  
  
Descrow's son, Robin, age 6, will be placed in the hands of Wayne, due to the fact that Molly had had a judge declare it was legal for Wayne to adopt Robin if something were to happen. And something happened indeed.  
  
Slaten Descrow will be charged with homicidal acts and illegal creations of technology. His hearing for a sentence to death will be January 18th, 1995. Until then, he will be locked away in prison, and won't be seeing the light.  
-(Writer and reporter) Josh Hinduts.'  
  
Scanning across the paper, he noticed that at the bottom, it said that the writing continued on the next page. Problem was, there was no next page. Where could someone go to find past clips in the headline?  
  
"The library." Robin whispered. "Later though, I need to finish writing down my dream." He picked up the pencil that lay forgotten for sometime and started writing.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The Teen Titan Tower was almost completely clean, except for the furniture. The couches and chairs needed to be picked up and pillows needed to be put back where they came from.  
  
Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg had all left early to the movies and explained to the early riser that they would be back around six. Starfire had asked why they were going to stay out so long; they had told her that they had things to do after words. Being gullible one she was, she smiled and let them pass with out suspicion.  
  
"Why would Slade dig through out our home, and never take one thing? Perhaps he was looking for something." Starfire mumbled to herself, putting pillows back on the couch.  
  
"If he did not wish to take something, why would he ruin our home? We never went and ruined his home!" She growled. After the tower was clean and the last pillow was thrown on the couch, she threw herself on the couch as well in sadness.  
  
"He has to ruin everything." She whimpered. 'Robin.' She sighed in her mind. Her eyes glistened and threatened to shower with tears. She closed them and held them back. "I wonder what it is he is doing to entertain himself so."  
  
Getting up and walking to Robin's room, she stopped dead when she saw something move from behind in the reflection of the mirror. She didn't dare turn around, but glanced behind her slowly.  
  
"Robin." She whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Robin, is that you?" Starfire turned around, and gasped in horror. Ten or fifteen ninja's were surrounding her and the exit. "I do not know why it is you are here, but you have no welcome in doing so!" She snarled, raising off the ground and gathering green starbolts.  
  
Two to three ninja's ran after her, but she easily dodged them, throwing her energy bolts at them, causing them to roll to the ground. Suddenly, five ninjas attacked and forced her to the ground.  
  
She managed a squeal and hit the floor, ninjas piling on her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Jeez Starfire, keep it down in there." Robin muttered, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was getting beat up on. Another squeal came and Robin was getting impatient.  
  
He slammed his door open and stepped out. "Starfire, whatever it is your doing, cut it out!" He yelled. His jaw dropped instantly when he took in the sight.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starfire's eyes turned a dangerous green underneath all the ninja's and she let out an earth-shaking scream. All the ninja's that were piled on her, went flying off as a large green firebolt bubbled up and threw them off of her.  
  
Starfire was panting hard on the ground and Robin came running towards her. "Starfire, are you," Another swarm of ninjas came attacking, but Robin threw his bird-a-rangs at them. "Okay?"  
  
Starfire couldn't speak, she was in too much shock. Robin helped her up and took over. He was backing up and throwing everything at the baddies trying to get to them.  
  
Out of nowhere, more ninjas were bursting into the tower and were filling up the tower's living room. Robin and Starfire were out numbered two to like fifty and were backing up slowly.  
  
When they reached the wall, they noticed the ninjas making a space in the middle of their surrounding circle. A woman dressed in her usual alien suit, consisting of a blackish purplish short skirt and shirt and metallic coverings, made her way through the ninjas.  
  
She was also wearing a deep purple trench coat with a silver 'S' badge on it and thigh high laced up high heels instead of her usual boots. Her hair, instead of down, was up in a high ponytail with little curls hanging everywhere.  
  
"She looks like a, um, Slut." Starfire searched for a better word, but only that came up. "Am I correct." She whispered to Robin.  
  
Robin nodded as the woman in front of them started laughing. "Starfire, little sister! How good it is to see you." She walked over to her and touched her face. She turned to Robin and gave him a seductive grin.  
  
"Robin, you are looking more handsome than ever." She leaned in and kissed his nose. Starfire's eyes stared down at her feet. She remembered when Blackfire had kissed Robin, and Robin had said that he had never intended to kiss her back.  
  
"Cut the shit Blackfire, what do you want." Robin snarled, feeling the guilt in his heart because of Star.  
  
"Why Robin, what everyone wants." She paused and glanced around. "You."  
  
Robin snorted. "Well you can't have me. Why are you here with Slade's idiotic robot ninjas?"  
  
Blackfire sighed dramatically. "Because," She turned back to them and glared evilly, "He wants Starfire!" She screeched wickedly and grabbed Star before any of them knew what was going on.  
  
Starfire felt herself being pulled in front of Blackfire and resisted. She held a small firebolt in her hand and threw in Blackfire's face. "Not this time sister!" She yelled. "I am no longer weak as you portray me to be!" She ran back to Robin's side and readied two more bolts of green energy.  
  
Blackfire screamed in agony and motioned for the ninjas to attack. At once, the ninjas swarmed in on the two. "Where are the other titans!" Robin growled as he and Starfire fought their way for safety.  
  
"Our friends," She threw a starbolt. "Went to the movies and ran some errands!"  
  
Robin snarled. "Why is it that they are always gone when something bad always go down." Starfire sighed. He was being a jerk right now.  
  
"They needed to escape from this emotion tense tower." She struggled to say, as she kicked a ninja robot about to punch her.  
  
"Oh how delightful!" He said sarcastically, casting another freeze disk at the ninjas. Starfire rolled her eyes; she was getting really fed up with his actions right now.  
  
Ten ninjas jumped towards them and managed to punch Robin in the face hard enough to throw him to the ground. "Robin!" Starfire screamed. Another robotic ninja started kicking him in the ribs.  
  
"Stop it right this minute!" Starfire yelled, punching, kicking, and throwing her firebolts, anything to get them away from him. Two ninja's dressed in gray, instead of their usual black, held Starfire back.  
  
She tried getting away, but they were much stronger than Robin and her put together. The five ninjas kicking Robin, stopped and held his limp body up, making him stare at Starfire's struggling body.  
  
Wicked laughing echoed the tower as Slade came into view. He held something behind his back and walked towards the two-trapped teens. Robin snarled.  
  
"Slade!"  
  
"Good evening Robin. How good it is to see you." He chuckled. Blackfire was grinning from head to toe in the background. She held on to her left eye from the explosion that Starfire had given her.  
  
"What do you want!?" He yelled.  
  
"What I always wanted." He grinned. "You."  
  
"You say that, and I always give you the same answer. NO."  
  
"Dear Robin, I may want you, but it is you I do not want now." Slade snickered. "I told you, you will come to me willingly. And the only way is to," He paused and showed the object he had in his hands.  
  
It was an injector needle filled with bright orange goo swirled in with green liquid. He shot out a little bit and the goo went flying to the ground. It burned a small whole in the carpet. Robin snapped his head back up at Slade from the ground.  
  
He shoved the needle in Starfire's neck and listened as she screamed. "Take what is most valuable to you." He ejected the needle and threw it to the side. Robin struggled with all his might to get free and help Star, but there were too many ninjas holding him back.  
  
He watched as Starfire's body went limp in the gray ninja's arms and faint. "Starfire!" He called. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to be breathing regularly.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Robin growled. He stomped on the robot's foot and ran towards Slade. He was almost there when a gray ninja held him back. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Slade shook his finger. "You should know better than that Robin." Robin was seething.  
  
Slade took Starfire from the ninja's arms and held her in his own. "It is a rare bug's poison from her planet. It stops her powers for a short period of time, but this time around, I used more than the orange goo. I put in my own creation."  
  
"And what would that be!"  
  
"It's called AL." Slade's eye grew wide with excitement as he saw Robin's confused face. "It's mixed with amnesia liquid."  
  
"Amnesia?" Robin said unbelievingly. "You stole her memories away from her!" Slade had gone too far!  
  
"Yes, and only I know the ingredient to get her back from her painful state. And I believe you know what to do if you want her to go back to how she was." Slade put Starfire's unconscious body over his shoulder and grabbed a little ball from his pocket.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said in his usual sexy tone. He was about to throw the ball, when Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy came running into the room.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Cyborg said, instantly turning out his sonic cannon. "What's going on here?"  
  
Raven flew up and said her magical words, causing her black swirl to fly towards the ninjas holding Robin. With out an okay response from Slade, the robotic ninjas zapped out of there.  
  
"I'll be waiting Robin. Remember, patience is a virtue." With that, he threw his ball down, causing smoke to swallow the living room. Beast boy, who was a ram, tried ramming Slade, but instead rammed the wall.  
  
He was thrown back by the force and shook his head. "Ow!" The teens ran to their friend.  
  
"Robin are you okay!?" Cyborg asked. "Where's Starfire? Did Slade kidnap her again, do you think She'll be okay?" Raven silenced him with her powers.  
  
"Enough." She said. Raven turned towards Robin. "Are you okay?"  
  
Robin looked pale. "He took her."  
  
"Dude, your face is pale!" Beast boy said. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"He jammed a needle filled with poison in her neck, and took her."  
  
"We'll get her back Robin, don't worry!" Cyborg said. "We will start looking right now if we have to."  
  
Robin turned towards his room and glared. "Not now, I have things to do." He grabbed his coat and ran into his room.  
  
"Oh lord! He isn't going to cry in his room now is he?" Beast boy said outraged. Raven gave him an ice-shattering glare.  
  
Robin ran out of his room with a large green folder and out the Titan Tower door. "What was that about?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Beast boy could only shake their head out of cluelessness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Howdy Y'all!  
I'm not sure if this chapter was long or short. If it was short, please forgive me! Yeah, I've been getting these notices that I have been updating really fast. Before I said I would slow down if you guys wanted me to, but all said that you didn't want me too. Do you want me to start now?  
  
Okay, thank you time!  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ I hope you love this chapter! Wasn't it kinda sad? I feel sorry for Robin. Wonder what he's up to now? Thanks for the review; you're the best! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ Thanks a bunch for the review! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ Thanks for reviewing!! You are so cool you know that dudie?! Your reviews make my day! I will try to add more mushiness in the upcoming chapters! I'll TRY! Hehe! No, I will. Actually, to tell you the truth. I don't have this all planned out and written already. I just make it up as I go along! ^_^ *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for reviewing again! And thanks for keeping it short and saying the same thing over and over again! You are cute! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ I am? (About the Mickey D's thing) Wow, I feel really special now! Hehe! And I enjoy the extra points for not being stereotypical! Yay! Kudos to me!! Thanks for the review your highness! *Throws a 'special' dawn- tinted rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ Thanks for the review monkey! You will definitely know how Robin's daddy killed his mommy! Later in the chapters! I hope you liked this chapter! I was talking to you at the time I wrote it! Jeremy is ours to share! He can't be with Bri or Just because he is ours! We do not share him with anyone but ourselves! ^_^ Now Bri and Just, well, we all know they are soo sexy!! God, I'm drooling! For Jeremy's sake, I am pathetic! Hehe! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Maiden of the Dark Light*~ So.you like the story? If so, THANKS! Hehe! I know I am being a butthead for dragging it with out no Star and Rob action, but that's how, like you say, keeps people reading! Yay! Thanks for the review dudie! *Throws a dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ Hey dudie! Thanks for the review! Ya know I was reading a story, and I saw your name on the review page thing? I was like, "Hey, She reviewed my story too!" I was freaking out in an oober good way! I'm a dolt. *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Trallgorda*~ Um, a glass rose is a gift I gave to you because you reviewed, and I also threw it to you, because I like you. Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
QueenDragonGoddess*~ You know what? You were reading my mind! I am going to have mind control in here, but it's not going to be Devion who's going to be doing the controlling! Thanks for the review! *Throws a dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Ravenrules99*~ Thanks for the review dudie! I'm happy that you love the story! Review more! *Throws a 'special' dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ Hehe, you are funny dudie! I love your bunny, and I thank you for all the awards and gifts you gave me! Well, um, thanks to all of you? ^_^ Dunno if there is one person, or like ten. Thanks for the review! *Throws a dawn-tinted rose your way*  
  
*Okay everyone! I am now done with this chapter! The next chapter will be either updated tomorrow or the next day. Unless that is, that you tell me to slow down! Thanks for the awards, gifts, and reviews all! You are all angels!  
Toodle*o*Loo  
VanillaSuga 


	14. Library and a Beautiful yet Horrible Sig...

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
Robin made his way down the streets of his city and never glanced once at the curious businessmen and woman walking home after their job. He ran and until he could run no more. It was getting dark outside, and he prayed that it was open.  
  
He stopped in front of a large building and panted. 'This is it.'  
  
The building had steps leading to the front door, which Robin stepped upon. It was a brown rusty color that seemed to be ancient, trees that were once alive and gleaming with green leaves, were now wilted and darkened with damp leaves.  
  
Robin opened the door slowly, relieved that it was open. Once he walked inside, it smelt strongly of old people and musty books. One lady in a pink over suit was standing at the check out stand. She smiled and turned back to her book checking.  
  
'WELCOME TO THE PUBLIC LIBRARY' the sign said in front of him. 'PLEASE RESPECT READERS AND BE SILENT'.  
  
All around him were books sorted in different versions and compiled in old chestnut logs of shelves. Every thing was in front of him from 'fictional, non-fictional, biographies to mystery, romance and even horror'. None of them were what he was looking for.  
  
He scanned the room and noticed there was a private back room. The sign above it read:  
'Private Room. Incapable Readings to the Young of Heart. The Past.'  
  
Robin closed his coat around him and walked innocently to the door, acting as though he were checking out the 'Biographies' next to it. The old lady watched him like a hawk, but soon grew uninterested as he grabbed a book and started reading.  
  
Once she was looking away, Robin used his boy wonder powers and slipped into the room unnoticed. He locked the door quietly and found himself in what looked like a smaller, much smaller, library.  
  
Two tables of mahogany lined up near each other in the middle of the clearing, and books in old copper shelves surrounded them. They were all old books of past newspapers and books that were banned from any reading to the public. He noticed that an old picture was hanging up on the wall and checked it out.  
  
It was of a man dressed in a blue navy uniform and gray lock of hair. It was pulled back neatly in a low ponytail and his goatee was curled perfectly. Scary thing was, his eyes seemed to be watching Robin's every move.  
  
Going back to the shelves, he searched for the book he was looking for. After ten minutes of unsuccessful searching, he found a large red book that was titled:  
'American History 1915-1998.'  
  
"Wow," He whispered, dusting off the dust that sank deep within the pages. "That was a long time ago." Robin sat down at one of the long tables and opened the book. The first thing he saw was an old headline in the newspaper about some guy committing suicide.  
  
He flipped through pages and his eyes grew hungry with curiosity when he found the page he was looking for.  
  
It was the page he had in his room, the one about his father killing his mother. If this book had that headline, perhaps it would have the next page? Robin scurried to find it, and when he did, it was already ripped out.  
  
"What?" He snarled quietly. "How can that be!" He flipped threw a couple more, and found another headline.  
  
'HEADLINE NEWS  
  
Descrow Charged with Illegal Creations of Technology.  
  
Slaten Descrow, age 34, was charged today with Illegal Creations of Technology after he was found creating some sort of wholesale destructional robotic form of a human. Researchers say he had been domiciling in a small hut in the woods mastering them to his perfection for some time now.  
  
This was not the only time he as been charged with an illegal act against him, he had also committed crimes where he stole from corporations defining the uses of intelligent technology for NASA.  
  
His hearing for a lock away in prison for a few years will be December 2nd, 1994.  
-(Writer and Reporter) Amy Lo'  
  
"Good God!" Robin groaned. "I'm the son of a law breaker." Robin scanned the beginning pages and read something that caught his eye. It was a small part, but it caught his eye anyway.  
  
'Homicide by Fire  
  
Maniacal Lucifer Hellings killed both his son and wife on June 6th, 1916, Declaring that they would be in a better place when they perished. Before cops could capture and lock away Hellings, he sentenced his own death the same as his beloved ones, by fire. He threw his wife Deedee, son Devion and himself into the reddish flames of hell.  
  
Whether he believed or not, killing your family will only send them to heaven and himself to Hell. Maybe it was what he insisted, but whatever the reason may be, he will go down in history for being such a crazed father and husband.  
-(Writer and Reporter) Trisha Soundruck'  
  
Robin had no words; he could only breath rapidly. 'Devion was killed in 1916? But how, when I just saw him a short while ago? How is it he is living?' He thought.  
  
"Maybe," He whispered quietly. "Naw." He shook aside his thought. He looked at the date and the thought crossed his mind again. "June, that is the 6th month, he died on the 6th, and the year had a 6 in it."  
  
He pondered it. 666. Hells sign. His father was Lucifer, and their last name was Hellings. "That is some scary shit right there." Robin said. The door cracked slightly, and the door wobbled.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" A lady's old voice asked. "Hello? Is anyone in there, unlock this door now!"  
  
Robin's breathing hit a hitch and unbalanced. There was no escape except that angry door. Hiding behind some shelves, he forgot about the book that rested upon the table.  
  
"Bobby, I think we have a problem. Come and open this door." Sounds of keys clanking together were heard, then the door swinging open. A gust of wind washed through the room as the old lady and young man entered the room.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Robin creeped out the room and out towards the biography side. The two people stared at the book that lay in front of them and glanced at it suspiciously. "Some one was in here." Bobby said.  
  
"Lets go." The older lady said as they shut the door. She gasped as she saw Robin's body and glared. "Did you have anything to do with that lock door young man?"  
  
Robin smiled kindly and held up a John Steinbeck biography book and shook his head. "Sorry Ma'am, I don't. Just reading my book."  
  
Bobby and the old hag glared and stocked off. Robin let out a relieved breath. He put the large book back and walked steadily out of the library. Once he was clear from sight of the suspicious people, he ran back to the tower.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Black started swirling with white light as she fluttered her eyes and groaned. Finally feeling the intense pain throbbing in the side of her neck, she sat up groggily and stared at her area around her.  
  
"Where am I?" She groaned again. Her neck was killing her. She squinted her eyes, noticing that there was only a blanched light shining through out her room.  
  
She looked around the room that held her hostage. It was a black and pink room, filled with silk and velvet chairs and carpet.  
  
Her bed was a silky black with satin pink pillows and black drapes. Her carpet was fluffy and as soft as velvet. Her walls, well lets just say they were not hard. They were tender and there were no windows at all. She was in a very elegant box.  
  
"Where am I?" She spoke louder, standing up and getting out of bed. She held on to her neck and started feeling the walls for any sign of hidden door.  
  
"You won't find it there my dear." A voice rang out. Starfire turned quickly around and scanned the lightly lit room.  
  
"Who's there?" She called, whimpering as the pain seared through out her whole neck.  
  
"My name is Slade." As Slade said this, he entered the room from the left wall. He started walking towards her, but she backed away. "Do not fear child, I will not harm you."  
  
"I do not know you 'Slade', but a question is what I will ask."  
  
"Go ahead child."  
  
"Why am I here, oh and, I know this may seem dumb but," She blushed. "Who am I?"  
  
Slade grinned. His plan was working perfectly. "You are here because, well I will show you why later. But your name, your name is Starfire."  
  
"Starfire? That is an odd name." She said. "But I like it."  
  
"It is very pretty indeed. Come take a walk with me Starfire." Slade said, holding out his hand. She took it and they walked out of the room.  
  
"How is it that you can enter and leave my room as you please, but I can never find the door?" She asked, letting go of his hand as they exited the room. Slade chuckled.  
  
"Because I created this place for people and things to oblige by my rules."  
  
Starfire nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Now Starfire, you are going to help me, and you are going to listen to me as I am your master."  
  
"You are not my master! No one controls me!" She growled, stepping back.  
  
"I brought you to this place, I rescued you and you will listen to me!" He yelled. Starfire cowered as his voice echoed menacingly through out the halls.  
  
"How and why did you rescue me?" She said, trying to keep that subject off topic. Slade relaxed and walked towards his chamber.  
  
"Hello? Are you going to answer me?" She asked.  
  
"Quiet child." Slade said, before turning on his walled television. Starfire scanned the premises and stood in awe.  
  
"Is this all yours?" She asked curiously. Slade smiled.  
  
"Every single thing. Now listen up Starfire, I rescued because you were getting beat up by these people." He grinned and clicked a button.  
  
Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy came into view. Starfire gasped. "That boy is green!"  
  
"Starfire, they are an elite group called the Teen Titans. When you go up against them, they will try convincing you that you are apart of their team. Don't listen to them," he growled. "They will just beat on you again."  
  
"Was, did I do something wrong to make them hate me so?" She said as she touched her neck. Slade shook his head.  
  
"No. They did not like you, that's all." He whispered. He turned back to the screen and clicked another button. This time, Raven's face came on screen. "This girl is called Raven. She is from another dimension and is very powerful."  
  
Starfire nodded as she stared up at Raven. "She can possess anything, so look out for her." He clicked another button and Beast boy showed up. "His name is Beast boy, and he is a changeling. He can turn into any animal he pleases, but aside from that, he has no other power."  
  
"This one is called Cyborg. He is half Robot and half human. Watch out for his metallic body, he is loaded with weapons." Cyborg's rough face came into view. Starfire glared and nodded. Slade clicked one last button and Robin showed up. He grinned. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
"And alas, Robin." Starfire's eyes softened. Slade continued. "He is the gang's leader. He was the one who sent them on you. He is the one I want, as my apprentice."  
  
Her eyes snapped to his. "If this Robin is the one you want, why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"Because I need you for me to get to him."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because his anger towards you will make him come and try to destroy you. If you follow my rules, you lead him back to me, then you are free to go."  
  
"And you will never bother me?" She paused. "Ever?"  
  
"Never again. One thing though, I need you to get dressed and get ready to be taught."  
  
She glared. "What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Slade glared back.  
  
"Just do as you are told." He watched as she sighed and started to walk back to her room. A gray ninja was leading her back. "Good girl."  
  
"And where am I to be taught? The sewer?" She said disgustedly. "This place is so creepy, I bet the sewer is where you people train."  
  
"No, the chamber of disputatious is where you will be taught." He motioned for her to go back to her room, and she did. Once she was out of earshot, he chuckled and stared up at Robin.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Robin came bursting into the tower. Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy were all sitting on the couch, discussing the problem. "Robin!" Beast boy said. "Robin, I think we have a lead to where Starfire may be."  
  
"What?" Robin asked. "Where is she?"  
  
"We are not sure, but Ayrasia said a masked man and like fifty ninja's were carrying a young girl towards the woods. They had passed her when she was out with her friend." Cyborg said, he was very proud of his girlfriend.  
  
"Good." Robin said. "Get some rest, we will head out in the morning." He started walking to his room.  
  
"Robin,"  
  
"Bed Beast boy!" Robin said sternly, and then walked into his room. Beast boy took a step back and sighed.  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Its okay B.B, he's just upset." Cyborg said, walking into his room.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Raven muttered. She leaned in and gave Beast boy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Beast boy."  
  
Beast boy grinned and pulled her back. "Hold on there!" He whispered, pulling her close into him. "Just a peck on the cheek? Just a peck? How about more?"  
  
Raven sighed and turned to him. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy?"  
  
"Not quite." He leaned in and swallowed her mouth in a feisty kiss. Raven gasped at the sudden action and finally let it. The sound of the door swinging open alarmed them.  
  
"Hey Beast boy, I-" Cyborg called. He turned the corner and stared. Raven blushed.  
  
"Cyborg, it's not, um, you got it all wrong." She blushed a little more. Cyborg gave her an odd look.  
  
"Okay?" He drawled curiously. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Beast boy?"  
  
"Huh?" She said dumbfounded. She turned around and saw no one there. "He was um," Blushing more violently, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know!" She walked to her room quickly and closed it.  
  
"That was weird." Cyborg shook his head and entered his room again.  
  
A small green cockroach made its way underneath a door and slowly changed back into its normal form. Beast boy threw himself on his bed and sighed in relief.  
  
"That was a close one." He said, before getting under the covers and closing his eyes.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Three days had passed and the Titans had been searching day and night with out rest. Finally, after the third night, they all slumped down on the couch and rested.  
  
"This search is so hard." Beast boy whined. "Why does Slade always have to do this?"  
  
"Because he is a maniac who doesn't take no for an answer." Cyborg said. He looked at Robin. "You okay bud?"  
  
Robin was staring at his hands and nodded. "Sure."  
  
"You guys, I think something is up downtown." Raven said. Beast boy chuckled. She turned to him. "What's funny?"  
  
"You said, up and down at the same time." He said. The teens stared at him oddly. He stared back as if it were the most obvious joke. "She said, 'Something is UP DOWNtown.'" He scratched his head. "You're right, it's not funny."  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin said, as they all ran out of the tower.  
  
"Starfire, you know what to do, good luck." Slade told her, as she touched the Mic in her ear. "Right." She answered.  
  
Starfire entered the next private shop and raised a green firebolt in her hand, aiming at the shop owner. "I want your power guns, and I want them now." She said sweetly. The owner nodded in fear and handed them to her. "Thanks cutie." She said, walking out. The owner's shaking hand reached under the counter and pressed the red help button.  
  
Yep, Starfire had changed so much over the past three days. She learned the ways of Slade, and she had better English. She had no idea who her real friends were, and she had no idea who the real her was. All she knew was Slade's fighting skills, Slade and that the teen titans hated her.  
  
She walked out and came face to face with the ones who had 'beat' her up. She glared, and handed over the power guns to the gray ninjas. They zapped out of there and left Star to handle things herself.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. She didn't look like the innocent Starfire they had all known and loved. No, she looked like a sexy tramp, well sort of. What was she wearing?  
  
"Starfire?" Raven whispered unbelievingly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Are you blind?" She asked sweetly. Raven looked taken aback from her words. "Can you not see me?"  
  
"Yeah, we can see you, but I don't think we believe its you." Beast boy said shocked.  
  
"And why is that?" She said harshly.  
  
"C'mon girl, look at you." Cyborg said. He elevator eyed her. Nope, not the same Starfire.  
  
Starfire's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with her long red hair swaying down to her lower back. She wore a tight dark green tube top that showed cleavage and a tight short mini skirt the same color. Her high heels were indeed high and the straps laced up around her thigh in dark black leather.  
  
On her arms were dark forest green gloves and a small arm band of green dye. She had black mascara on with black eyeliner on. It was dark, but it looked good. Her eye make up had a gray and dark green smoky look to it and her lips were pink and glossy.  
  
Around her neck was a clear choker filled with green liquid swirling every time she moved. She put her hands on her small hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your point Tin Man?" She smirked.  
  
Robin could not stop staring at her. What happened? She is so not Starfire anymore. "Starfire, what happened!?"  
  
Starfire's bright emerald eyes glared at Robin. "Wouldn't you like to know." She walked over to them, shocking all that she walked so gracefully in her very high thin heels.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, she produced a small, dark emerald energy ball and held it in her hands. She brought it close to her mouth and blew. The ball of green flame flew their way and exploded near their feet.  
  
Raven put her shield over them and departed when the smoke had cleared. Starfire had her hands on her hips again and smirking.  
  
"What is your problem!?" Beast boy growled. He started walking towards her. Starfire's eyes softened and looked at him.  
  
"Don't come any further." She whispered, looking down. Beast boy looked back at his friends, but kept walking towards her. He smiled thinking she gave in. Oh how he was wrong.  
  
Starfire produced in both of her hands together a large green ball and threw it his way. It exploded into his chest, and he went flying back in agony.  
  
She giggled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders, putting on her best innocent face. "I did warn you did not I?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Whoa!! Evil Starfire! Don't worry guys, she only acts like this because she is under Slade's control type thing. The only reason she as good English is because she thinks she is from earth and has amnesia. Review please!  
  
Thank you time!  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ Thanks for reviewing! You were the first one last chapter! Did you not go to school or something, cause you reviewed in the morning! Thanks! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!! Hehe! I'm so happy that you think it is getting interesting! My heart swelled like ten times when I read your review! We should talk on aim! I have AOL so, yeah. I'm already talking to Seventy 5ive! I'm always on, so give me ring! Honey2489! Yep, that's mine! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Sexy? Because it is! Well I think so at least! The guy who does his voice can be some old very fat and I mean obese man and I would still think his voice is sexy! Well on Slade that is! Shivers!! Um, thanks about the Amnesia thing! I hope it is good! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ Egat! Don't send in the squad! Its not my fault Slade is being an anal retentive buttplugg! Yay! I am on your favorite list! Kudos to me! Um, No I didn't wish! But I will wish! I didn't delete your review; I have it in my folder! Thanks for the rose! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Muse of all Stars*~ Want to know something funny? I re-read your 5th chapter, and I noticed that this chapter and yours have a lot in common, with the different costume and amnesia thing. I had written this chapter a long time ago on paper, and this chapter was what got me started! How funny is that! You know what they say, great minds think alike! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ How you doin Monkey? Okay, the reason why I am making you wait (and it is killing me) is because you are a reader and a reviewer so I might as well treat you like the others!! ^_^ I'm so generous! I say we watch Bri and Just at it and have Jeremy watch too! That would Slurrrrp-a- licious! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for the review, you are the best! *Throws a 'special' olive rose your way*  
  
Fireruby*~ Hey Dudie! You actually reviewed thank you! Oh and it was a pleasure reading your story, it was absolutely magnificent! I hope you enjoy the rest of story! Read and Review! *Throws a olive rose your way*  
  
*Alright Dudies, I couldn't wait any longer, so I updated this. I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but I hate to see you guys waiting!! Hope you Enjoy!  
VanillaSuga 


	15. Betrayal and the Talk with Silver

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"I did warn you did not I?"  
  
Robin and Raven helped the poor Beast boy up and stood in defense mode. Cyborg, instead of using his sonic cannon, raised his fists just. "Starfire, we do not want to hurt you, we are your friends!" He said.  
  
Starfire growled and jumped towards them, swinging her feet and kicking with all her might. "Right, that's a good one! Slade told me you would say that!"  
  
"What?! You believe Slade! What's going on! Why all of a sudden on his team?" Beast boy panted, trying hard not to get kicked by her sharp thin heels.  
  
"Because. You. Hurt. Me!" She struggled as she threw punches at him. Beast boy stopped out of shock.  
  
"We hurt you?" Oblivious for a moment that Starfire's heel was aiming for his green head, Raven screamed. "BEAST BOY! THE SHOE!" Beast boy looked around and ducked. "WHOA!" He said, going back to his friends.  
  
"Starfire! We never hurt you!" Cyborg tried. "We would never hurt you!"  
  
"Right! And I'm the owner of Magical Hogs, and all my pigs can fly!" She snorted. "Get real." She threw an energy ball towards Raven, but it shattered against her black powers.  
  
"Starfire, you get real! What is your problem!" Raven flew above and threw a black swirl at her. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Starfire easily dodged it and flew up to her opponent. Her eyes were a light green and were shining lightly. "Because you hate me! How dare you hurt me and act as though none of it happened!" Starfire forced a large flame out of her palms.  
  
"Starfire, don't do this!" Beast boy said, changing into a green eagle and flying around her. "We would never hurt you! We don't even know what you are talking about!" He flew and nipped at her head.  
  
Starfire fell down and landed softly on her heels, bending on one knee. Her head was down and Beast boy had nipped at her ponytail, causing her long hair to fall around her face.  
  
The two flying teens landed softly and reunited with their friends, watching the heavily breathing Starfire. "Star?" Robin said, walking closer to her. "Starfire, its Robin. Your best friend."  
  
"Tell him." Slade whispered in her ear. Starfire still looking down giggled softly. "I need no friends." She whispered. Robin made his way towards her, hands out just incase she fought.  
  
She quickly snapped her head up and everyone gasped. Her eyes were a dangerous dark, emerald green and her hair was swaying down to her butt. She stood up and flicked her wrist. "You betrayed me once, and I will never let you do that to me again!" She screamed, forcing out another batch of starbolts.  
  
Each pelting the teens that used to be her friends. Raven stopped most with her powers, but couldn't get around to all. Beast boy dodged them with difficulty as a cheetah and Cyborg blasted them away with his punches.  
  
Robin however, was having the worst trouble. He tried getting closer to her, but had to dodge many that were causing him to falter back. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but maybe he had to.  
  
"Starfire no!" He yelled, flipping over her body. She turned around and glared at him, pausing her powers. Robin breathed in and out heavily and watched her. She stood still, glaring menacingly.  
  
"Starfire," He whispered. "What are you doing?"  
  
Beast boy and Raven crept up behind her and was about to pounce on her, when Starfire threw her wrists back with out looking at them and exploded them with a sudden fiery blast from her green energy. They all went soaring back and landing in piles of crates.  
  
"What has gotten into you!" Robin yelled. Walking slowly towards her. Starfire's eyes slit dangerously in a glaring position. "Why must you hurt us?"  
  
"Because!" She threw her hands out in a raging motion. "You hurt me!"  
  
Robin knitted his eyebrows in fury and confusion. "What are you talking about! I would never hurt you Starfire, and that's a promise I will always keep! I would never hurt you physically." He said through clenched teeth. Then it hit him. She was under amnesia!  
  
"Starfire, you are under Slade's control! He wiped your memories away from you! I never hurt you! He did!"  
  
"Liar!" She snarled. "I would never hurt you child, it was that pesky boy. Bring him to me Starfire, bring him to me." Slade's voice whispered. "Slade would never hurt me! You, all of you, hate me!" She cried, pointing to Robin and the struggling teens.  
  
"No we didn't!" Beast boy said, holding on to his ribs.  
  
"No more talk, let's fight!" She growled. She crouched to the floor, sending her tight skirt to slide up slightly. Robin gulped. This was going to be a hard battle. How could you fight the one you care about, but the one you care about cares for nothing about you?  
  
Robin turned to his friends and glared. "Leave this up to me. If something were to happen, don't follow, search." He said before crouching and motioning two fingers for her to come and get him.  
  
Starfire snickered and ran towards him, as he ran too. They both met each other half way and started fighting. Starfire kicked high, Robin blocked. Robin punched, Starfire kicked it away.  
  
"How are you doing this?" Robin growled, blocking her fist. "You are way to fast and you know every move I will take."  
  
Starfire kept blocking and punching, throwing in a few blasts of energy and kicks. "Easy, Slade taught me. Prepare to die." She whispered in his face. She kicked with all her might, but Robin leaned his head back, the heel just barely grazing his right cheek.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg called. "Damn! Starfire sure knows how to kick some ass!" He said to the two teens next to him.  
  
Boy wonder blocked her kick again and jumped back. He touched his bleeding cheek and growled. "That's it, I'm mad!" He watched as she smirked seductively and ran off. "What?!" He ran right after her.  
  
"What about us!" Beast boy said, readying himself to run after. Raven put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Remember what he said. Don't follow, search. Let him and Starfire handle this himself."  
  
"What does he mean by don't follow, search?" Cyborg growled. This was getting confusing.  
  
"I think he meant, if something were to happen to him and he wasn't able to get back, then we have to search for something." She said, trying to think of ways he could've meant.  
  
"Where do we search?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I think I know where we can start." She said. "Let's go home." Picking up Cyborg, the Titans flew home and left Robin to quarrel with their tranquil friend.  
  
"Starfire stop this instant!" Robin said, running and jumping on crates after her. Starfire instead of flying was running away.  
  
"Alright." She said, turning to face him and stopping in the middle of an old warehouse. Robin looked around and his suspicion grew and grew.  
  
"Why did you stop here?" He asked.  
  
"Because." Starfire smiled sweetly. "It's a lovely place isn't it?"  
  
Robin gave her a suspicious glare and shook his head. "Star, you have to remember us! We would never hurt you! We are you friends!"  
  
Starfire chuckled and nodded. "Yep, he was right. He knows you better than anyone I know."  
  
Robin sighed. "No. You used to know me better that anyone, but now, I guess that place 'has' been filled by Slade."  
  
A shock went through Starfire's mind and a memory of them laughing came through. She shook her head and touched her neck. "I guess so." She whispered.  
  
"Starfire, you can fight this! You need to remember us!" He begged, walking closer to her. "You can fight this!"  
  
"Us, I see no us? I only see you and me." She said smirking.  
  
"Starfire! Remember the Teen Titans! We are your friends! I would never hurt you, that's a promise!"  
  
Another memory shocked her mind. 'Because some things, I have trouble keeping as promises' Robin's voice echoed. Starfire shook her head once again and glared.  
  
"Like you said, Some things you have trouble keeping as promises, how is it that this is any different?" She asked.  
  
Robin stepped back. 'If she is under amnesia, how is it that she remembers that?' He thought. "That is a promise that I will always keep, no matter how hard it may be!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" She screamed. She was close to tears. Why were these memories come back to her? If she never knew them before, how is it that she saw them in the past?  
  
"I swear to you Starfire! Please don't do this!" Robin was begging, inching closer and closer to her. "Please!" He whispered.  
  
"Don't come any further ROBIN!" She yelled as another memory swept through her like a cold breeze. 'Robin! Robin! Best friends forever? Robin!' Her own voice seized her mind and tingled her very core uncontrollably.  
  
"Starfire I-" Robin stopped shortly when he heard evil cackles around the room. He glanced around and then glared at the girl before him. "Where exactly did you lead me?"  
  
"Right into a trap you foolish boy." Slade answered. He walked out of the shadows behind Starfire's slightly shaking body with five gray ninja's following in suit.  
  
Starfire regained her poseur and looked away from his hurt eyes. Slade put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. "Good girl." She smiled weakly, but never once stared at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Take her back to her room boys, and you!" He pointed to Robin as two gray ninja's led Starfire away from him. "Let's go." Slade walked off towards Starfire and disappeared.  
  
Three gray ninjas jumped on Robin and held his struggling body down. "No! Let go! Starfire! You have to remember you have to-" The light that was once reflecting into his eyes, now became black as he fell deeply into an unconscious sleep. One of the gray ninjas dropped the metal pipe and dragged Robin to the hide out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"When do I get him?" Her voice screeched. "You said I could get him once he was in your arms!"  
  
"We will discuss the matter when I arrive in your chambers, until then you will have to wait."  
  
"But I don't want to wait! I want him now!" She cried. Slade's head was on her wall's t.v screen.  
  
"Listen to yourself Blackfire, you are acting like an impatient child." He glared. "I thought you said you were a woman?"  
  
"I am a woman, and this woman wants Robin!" Blackfire was in her chamber room and was pointing a finger to the screen. "When will you get here Slade?"  
  
"In a while." Blackfire was about to argue more, but Slade hung up.  
  
"Why that dirty son of a-"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tree here, tree there, everywhere he walked, a tree was there. Never once did Devion get out of that forest that he stayed in. After that night, he would walk around and look for that small hut that Slade had carried him to.  
  
Just because his eyes were sealed shut, doesn't mean that he didn't have good sense of smelling as a demon. No, he had perfect eyesight, perfect hearing and even perfect sense of smell as a demon. But no, all that changed once he became human.  
  
It was getting late again, and he was pretty sure he had come close to the hide out. But since nightfall did arise, he had to get back to the small burning hut that had scarred his mortal hand.  
  
'I will find you Slade, because I know that you took my mistress.' Walking back to his hut, he managed to leave out twigs and sticks showing the way to where he left off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thundering of footsteps were heard coming down the hall of Slade's layer. All boots, except for the high clatter of the thin heels that Starfire owned. Slade's voice was the first to hear through out the uttering silence.  
  
"Take her to her room, bring Robin to me." He said, opening the door to his favorite chamber. Three gray ninjas held Robin's unconscious body and followed Slade, while the two walked along Starfire as protective guards.  
  
As they came to a complete stop at Starfire's door, she turned around and smiled. "Thank you boys. I can take it from here." One ninja glared and zapped off, while the other smiled warmly.  
  
She walked in and immediately sat on her bed, stripping her high heels off.  
  
(*Back to Slade*)  
  
"Leave him there, he should be awakening any minute now." The ninjas dropped him on Slade's command and zapped out. Robin was lying on the ground as Slade watched him from the chair.  
  
As if on cue, Robin started stirring. "Uh, where am I?" He groaned. The room was dark, except for the fact that the screens on the wall were producing t.v screen brightness.  
  
"Good evening." Slade said. His leg was crossed over the other and his hands were folded in a praying position as his pointer fingers jabbed at his bottom lip. His elbows rested evenly on the armrests and his one sided face could only be seen.  
  
"Slade." Robin growled, swaying from side to side as he got up. Slade smirked and watched as Robin regained his posture.  
  
"How are you feeling Robin?" His same warm but creepy tone asked.  
  
"Where is Starfire." Boy wonder snarled.  
  
"What is it with this Starfire girl?" Slade asked, moving out of the way a bit. The screens were showing Starfire walk around her room as if she was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.  
  
"Do you like her that much Robin?"  
  
Robin blushed and turned away. "No, not like that! She's just-! How could you do that to her! Turn her against her own friends?!"  
  
Slade chuckled amorally. "Because it was the easiest way to get to you."  
  
"You are a god damned Bastard!" Robin yelled, making his way towards Slade.  
  
"Listen up Robin, and listen good, cause I don't want to tell you twice." Slade said in a more serious tone. Robin paused and looked at him. "I will let Starfire go, but only if you become my apprentice. If you should neglect your level, Starfire will become mine, and she will never remember who you or your friends are. You got me?"  
  
Robin stared at the screen that had Starfire fixing her face up in the mirror, and then glared at Slade. "That is harsh."  
  
"This is a harsh world. Are you in it, or will Starfire become mine? I mean she is an excellent fighter now that she knows my moves." Slade rambled. Robin was steaming. How could he do this!  
  
"Slade, I will get her, and we will never become your apprentices!" Robin yelled, readying himself to run out the door. Slade stood up instantly and his tone was fierce and serious.  
  
"Don't be foolish boy! One click of my button and all my ninjas are on you in a heartbeat. And plus, this little button here," He pointed to the small green button in his arm. "One click and your lovely Starfire has lost everything in her memories forever. No way of getting it back."  
  
Robin's panicky eyes glanced at Starfire's innocent yet controlled body then to Slade. He sighed in defeat and walked up to him. "What do you want from me Slade?"  
  
"Nothing more than your help as my apprentice Robin." Slade clapped twice and three gray ninjas appeared. "Show him to his chamber." Robin walked with the ninjas and appeared out of sight of Slade.  
  
Slade growled as he stepped down to lower level of his floor and walked towards another Chamber. "Blackfire." He really did not want to hear her annoying calls.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As Robin walked along the long golden halls of Slade's hide out, he thought hard about his and Starfire's situation. 'If I disobey Slade, then Starfire looses every chance she has at becoming her regular self. But if I agree, she will be set free.'  
  
"Move along." The gray ninja nudged him in the back. Robin turned around and glared, but continued walking.  
  
'How do I set Starfire free, but escape myself?' He thought. 'If I were to play along, could Starfire be set free then myself escape during the night?' Robin glanced at the rough looking ninjas and frowned. 'Those guys look tough, really tough.'  
  
"Get in boy." One of them said, pushing Robin into a leaking chamber. "Make nice nice with the rats now." He laughed stupidly and closed the door on Robin's face.  
  
Robin looked around the room through his masked eyes and sighed. "Great. I'm the guest and I get the shittiest room. Ain't life just a bag of tarts." Sitting down on the unbelievably comfortable bed, Robin groaned.  
  
"This isn't happening. Someone just wake me from my horrible nightmare and tell me this isn't real." Scattering paws and claws echoed through the water dripping room from rats, but a whisper also seized it.  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
Robin jumped fifty feet in the air and landed on the far right side of the door. "Who's there?"  
  
"Guard." A timid voice said casually. "So, um, you the new guy?"  
  
"Why are you talking to me? Don't you have errands to run for Slade?" The words leaked from Robin's mouth like venom and the sounds of rustling clothing could be heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Your right, why would I need to talk to a spoiled brat like yourself." He said stiffly. Robin couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day."  
  
"You're not the only one kid."  
  
"So um," Robin searched for words. "What are you doing down here anyway? You're a gray ninja from the looks of it." He glanced out the barred window to the ninja standing outside of it.  
  
"I um, well you see I only have the adequacy to be strong. I don't have the fighting abilities like the other grays. So I get stuck playing guard duty." He said sadly. Something about this ninja seemed awfully friendly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Robin could muster. "So you worked down here all your time since Slade?"  
  
"Naw, sometimes I go up and take care of Miss Star." The ninja said warmly.  
  
"Star? As in Starfire?" Robin grasped on to the bars and looked out towards the ninja.  
  
"Yeah, she's a perty gal. Very friendly when you get on the right side of her. She's been so nervous since the fight, I would know I talk to her all the time." The ninja's voice calmed and changed in a comfortable tone.  
  
"You talk to Starfire?"  
  
"Ain't you listening? I always see her. Slade only comes to her when he needs something from her, so she appointed me her friend and he agreed to it. Not to go overboard in my say or nothin, but he has a soft side for her. He won't touch or do anything to her for some reason." The ninja sighed but continued on when Robin listened silently.  
  
"He's always nice to her, even though he yells sometimes. She fights back though, she has a fiery spirit don't get me wrong. After her amnesia, she's been getting flashbacks of this guy, but Slade always reminds her that the boy never liked her. He's sometimes there to comfort her that he is. Now that one girl, Blackfire, boy she is some loony. Crying for some Robin guy every chance she sees the master."  
  
The ninja's voice seemed to slip out of tune as Robin's mind carried his thoughts to a hard wistful control over his body.  
  
'Starfire thinks about me? She can sometimes remember? Slade never touches her or is hardly cruel to her for that matter? What is he plotting? Since when does he have a heart for things that never really mattered to him?' Robin's handle on the bars lightened and he dropped his head in serious thought.  
  
"So the master often thinks of ways to get rid of her ya know?" The ninja asked as his tone finally came into tune again.  
  
"Um sure." Robin said. A voice called from down the hall and the ninja sighed happily.  
  
"Silver!" Starfire's voice called. It filled Robin's ears with bittersweet deliberation.  
  
"That's Lady Star's call, I must be on my way. Another gray will be here shortly. I should warn you, gray is not a happy go lucky ninja." Silver started walking away but Robin's question paused him.  
  
"Is Silver your real name?"  
  
"No. Slade made me as a Gray. Lady Starfire named me because she thought gray was a plain name. Silver sounds much more appealing no?" He chuckled and answered Starfire. "Coming my lady! Bye sir."  
  
"Take care Silver." He said weakly.  
  
"Keep it down boy, I don't want to hear your whines." Another gray ninja made his way to the area where Silver had stood. Robin growled and lay on his bed. 'Yep, bag full of tarts.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So where exactly do we start looking?" Cyborg asked, following the marching Raven with Beast boy by her side.  
  
She never answered him but continued walking. Cyborg's vein popped out and his eye started blinking red in haste. "You gonna answer me, or am I supposed to think I am crazy for talking to myself?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Good god! I'm crazy!"  
  
"Cyborg shut up." Raven's said tonelessly. She stopped dead at the door in front of her and waited before entering.  
  
"Robin's room?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all!  
How are you dudies liking the story so far? Is it good? Okay? HORRIBLE? Well in your reviews, you all seem to like it. But if I don't get reviews, then I think you guys think it's horrible and to me, that's horrible. (  
  
Thank you time!!  
  
Fanfic Gurl*~ Hey yah! You finally get to review! I was getting worried! When are you gonna write me back? Hmm? I had a problem with sugar rush yesterday! Everytime I would try to sleep, I would have to move or do something! It was so sad! Lol! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Lulugir715*~ Thanks for the review dudie! Hope ya come back! *Throws a Carmel rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ EEK! You reviewed! Thank you so much! Now when are you going to update?! I need your story dudie! Thanks for the review!!! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ You will just have to find out about the article! I will put that to good use in like the 17th chapter! Hehe! Okay about the buddy list! I will put you on there, when I get yours! I've been talking to a lot of reviewers lately! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Dragoon-cleric*~ It's okay about reading it till after the 14th chapter! As long as you read, review and love, then you're all good! Hope to hear from you soon! *Throws a Carmel rose your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ Robin will save her! No doubt about that! What kind of writer would I be if he didn't save her? ::evil writer:: hehe! Just joking! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for the review! Who is Mamoru? And what is the WH-P code? Confuse me? Oh and What is OM? You said you were going to Om my chapter? Oh well! Thank you anyway! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Rebekah*~ hey dudie! I will definitely write more chapters! I'm not finished yet! Almost though! Thanks for the review! *Throws a Carmel rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ I'm doing pretty damn fine thanks monkey! YES you are special! But I like keeping you and the reviewers in suspense! It is soo much fun! Hehe! Jeremy would like it, but he would never turn to the ya know ::ahem:: side! He would only love us! Ooh! I get Jeremy's shirt! Yummy smells just like him!! SLOWLY! Hehe! Oh yeah! Thanks for the review sunshine! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
RainnaMax*~ Hey dudie! I'm talking to you on aim right now! How funny is that? Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! *Throws a Carmel rose your way* p.s. I love your name!  
  
Purplerave*~ They are together, sort of! They kinda want it to be kept secret! Although Cyborg already knows about it! Don't worry, they will show more affection towards each other soon! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Muse of the Stars*~ No! Yours is awesome! I love your story! Ours is so much a like its not even funny! Okay so it is! Great minds DO think alike! I was freaking when I read yours too, cause I thought I stole your idea about the Starfire thing! I was like oh no, what do I do? But then I realized that, that chapter was already written down before I typed it or even read your story for that matter ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ You are so funny! I love your lil neo friends! Thanks for the golden rose! Oh and thanks for the favorite list thing! It makes me feel all bubbly in side! ::sighs dreamily:: I'm on another favorites list! Yay! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Tiger*grr*~ Thanks for the review dudie! No problem about your lack of reviews! As long as you read and love it, then it's totally cool with me! ::holds hands up in caution:: don't worry, don't worry! I won't kill Starfire! ::grins:: promise! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ Thanks for the compliments! Oh and how do you get on before school? I always try, but I never have enough time! I envy you! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Hillaryfriend*~ What was funny? ^_^ Thanks for the review! Oh and no problem about the pest thing, I don't get bothered by it! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Like I said, I never knew about Raven's past! So I'm sorry for that! I went and fixed it so it says another dimension! Thanks for that! Thanks for the compliments on the story! By the way, I'm reading your story and I'm lovin it! Now only if you would update! ^_^ You're also in my bio! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' Carmel rose your way*  
  
*Okay, well I think that's all of ya! Damn! I started JUST the responses at 11:15 this morning and its now almost one, and I'm just barely finishing! I finished the chapter last night! God you guys are great! Thanks! Speaking of Carmel (*Your roses*) I want some! YUM!  
VanillaSuga 


	16. Missions and Whispers

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*I, VanillaSuga, would like to personally thank Seventy 5ive and Monkey for helping me with chapter 16. Thank you girls! You are the best! This chapter is dedicated to you! And you know who you are monkey!*  
  
Slade walked around the fuming girl's room as she quickly yapped about childish things from the foot of her bed. Rubbing his temples back and forth he groaned.  
  
"OH come off it Blackfire! I will let you see Robin once he has become submissive to my rules, until then you are forbidden to see him."  
  
"What! You promised me that I would get to see him once he got here! I need to see his face! God only KNOWS what Koriand'r did to my Robin!" She screeched.  
  
"Promises are easily broken. Sleep child." He said walking towards the exit. She got up swiftly as he reached for the doorknob and slammed it shut on him, placing her hand in front of him as she glared.  
  
"You listen to me Slade," She said through clenched teeth, using her other hand to jab a finger in his metallic chest. "I've waited for a long time in this disgusting room for Robin, and you will let me see him, or the deal is off!"  
  
Slade glared back and ripped her hand out of the way. "Blackfire, you touch me again and you are dead before you wake. I know what the deal is, and I always hold up to my end of the arrangement. That promise about you and Robin can be broken for now. You just have to wait to see him. You break the deal and your sorry ass is in prison. I busted you out, I can put you back in!"  
  
Blackfire's mouth shut and opened every few seconds, contemplating on his harsh words. "Fine!" She growled. She backed away and crossed her arms. "Fine!" The rebel repeated as she sat on her bed indignantly and sneered. "You better let me see him Slade, and I will wait. But if you never let me, then I will kill you."  
  
Slade chuckled before exiting the room. "I would like to see you try. Sleep Blackfire, sleep." As the door shut behind him, Blackfire screamed. "UGH!" She threw a pillow at the door and kicked in her mirror.  
  
"He is the worst partner in the whole universe!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You up boy?" A voice called nastily towards the sleeping Robin. "Are you or do I have to go in there and wake you?"  
  
Robin groaned and sat up. "I'm up damn." Wiping his sleepy eyes, he noticed a bulge near his legs. Robin eyed it suspiciously and turned over his sheet. "AH!" He yelled, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Rats!" He growled. He heard the faint chuckles of the guard waiting. "What is so funny metal mouth?"  
  
"Told you to play nice nice with the rats didn't I?" He sneered. "Get ready, I'm taking you too the boss."  
  
"Slade." Robin growled silently. Putting on his cape he hammered on the door. "I'm ready tin man."  
  
"Kids and their low language IQ." The gray gibed, jerking Robin forward. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."  
  
Robin chuckled sarcastically. "Ah ha, Ah ha, Ah ha no. Sticks and stones will break no bones; cause robots have none, see? But words and sneers will fill their head, and dominion them till all's dead." He smirked.  
  
The robot growled and pushed him up violently. "That is if you have a mind in the hollow piece of metal." Robin said.  
  
"Just move you brat."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy on the merchandise dude!" He called, fixing his cape.  
  
"Nice outfit. Spandex on a boy is quite interesting." The gray grinned sarcastically.  
  
Robin stopped and looked at the guard revolted. "Man, dude! Are, are you hi- hitting on me?" He said disgusted. The guard's grin quickly swapped with a frown of abhors.  
  
"Never!" He snarled. "I was not created to 'swing' that way." Pushing him once more they both entered the main chamber of Slade's hide out.  
  
"I'll be waiting on the other side of the door." The guard warned.  
  
"Joy!" Robin said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid, or I will be on your back in a heartbeat."  
  
Robin turned fast to him. "Are you sure you aren't hitting on me? Cause I swear there is some unwanted sexual tension in this room."  
  
"Just stay there!"  
  
"I wouldn't plan on leaving, I think you scarred me for life." He muttered, angering the guard more. "Thanks!"  
  
"GRR!" The guard shut the door with a Bam, leaving Robin to himself.  
  
"Crazy bastard." Robin muttered. Boy wonder wandered across the room and curiosity filled him to the final climax of his thoughts.  
  
"Wow," He breathed. "I never knew he had this." His touch grazed over a small white controller that connected with various sizes of keyboards. The control bar seemed to control mindless robots that still were in need of assistance.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Slade's calm voice boomed. Robin, startled, stood up straight and faced him. He glared and pursed his lips.  
  
Slade chuckled and walked to his chair sitting two feet away from Robin. Not wanting Slade to come any further to him, Robin kicked it his way.  
  
Slade caught it with one hand and growled. "Attitude boy, you need to keep your attitude in check."  
  
"And who's gonna make me? Definitely not you!" Robin snarled.  
  
"Want to wager that?" Slade flicked out his wrist and acted as though he was going to push in the little green button. Robin stepped forward with his hand held out. "NO!"  
  
Slade smiled and uttered, "Good boy." Robin glared as Slade planted himself comfortably in the chair and rolled to his computers. "So Robin, are you going to be submissive today, or am I going to have to blackmail you?"  
  
Robin gnarled his fists into balls and gritted his teeth out of anger. "It depends on the situation."  
  
"Oh then I have a feeling the second part I will have to use different procedures." At that moment, Starfire walked in with Silver right beside her.  
  
"Thank you Silver." She nodded and he left the room. Robin's eyes were about to pop out of his head from the sight of her. How could his once innocent best friend, be so beautifully irresistible as a naughty girl?  
  
She walked in swaying her hips and pacing gracefully on her high thin heels. Starfire was now wearing a dark purple outfit and black leather boots that came up to her knee with thin heels.  
  
She wore a tight, short purple tank top that exposed her high cleavage and flat smooth stomach with a tight black leather jacket. Her thigh-length purple skirt hugged her hips and butt tightly and slightly squeaked as she walked.  
  
Her hair was down in loose innocent red curls with a small black bow on the side of her hair. Her makeup consisted of the same perfect smoky look and her lips were a light pink with gloss.  
  
As her heel hit the ground it gave off a wave of clicking sounds. "Good morning Slade, and Robin." She raised her eyebrow when she noticed Robin staring her down.  
  
"Good morning Starfire, are you ready to journey on your mission with Robin?" Slade smirked.  
  
"I thought you said he hated me Master? I thought you promised that I could go free once you had 'him'," She shot out the last word like venom. "In your grasp."  
  
'Master?' Robin thought unbelievingly. "Yeah Slade, you said if I oblige to your rules, then you will set her free."  
  
"Patience children, patience." Slade said. "I have one more quest for you Starfire, and Robin will assist you. He will not harm you because I have tabs on him just incase." Star glared his way but nodded. "And Robin, you will not harm her,"  
  
"I never harmed her in the first place!" Robin snarled as Starfire snorted with an unbelieving emotion. Slade silenced them.  
  
"Quiet!" He smirked. Slade loved making Robin upset. "You will not harm her but assist her. You and her will gather me items that I need, and finalize your last crime."  
  
"And what crime will that be Slade?" Robin growled. Slade chuckled.  
  
"Never you mind Robin, that is until the time comes. Patience." Slade handed Robin a bundle of clothing and he checked it out. "There is your uniform Robin, put it on and prepare to leave the hide out in 15 minutes."  
  
Robin headed out to his chamber and returned to the waiting Starfire and Slade once he was in his oh so familiar uniform that Slade had made for him. Once he was dressed like a smaller replica of Slade, Starfire and him were blindfolded and lead out of the hide out.  
  
The black ninjas left them near the foot of town and zapped away. Robin immediately started checking his suit for any wires of secrecy. Starfire was watching him carelessly while eating a small slab of chocolate. She raised one eyebrow sometimes out of curiosity, but let it relax when nothing interesting happened.  
  
"He has you wired you know?" She said nonchalantly. She licked her thumb clean of chocolate. Robin stared at her and glared. She glared back and snapped.  
  
"Don't glare at me!"  
  
"Oh and what makes you think you're special enough to glare at me?" Robin said in a harsh tone. Glaring, but still licking her chocolate thumb, Starfire walked away with her nose up in the air and her curly hair reaching down to her butt.  
  
"Because you hurt me." She said. Robin sighed in exasperation and slumped his body forward, throwing his hands down and marching towards her.  
  
"Oh my god! Not this again!" He groaned irritably.  
  
She faced him swiftly and glared, holding her thumb inches away from her pouty lips. "Don't 'Oh my god' me! You sound like a spoiled brat!"  
  
Robin stood in shock. "Me? A brat? Look at yourself! You look like a slut gone skimpily innocent with that bow!" He growled. He started messing with the small black bow in her curly hair and she swatted his hand away.  
  
"Oh shut up! You are just furtive and deficient!" She snapped, walking towards the warehouse where they were supposed to steal from.  
  
"And why is that?" Robin snarled, walking up beside here.  
  
"Because you are a pathetic excuse for a human being, God wasted his breath by muttering your name and sending you down to Earth as a mortal." She walked into the warehouse barely noticing the workers giving her lustful looks.  
  
Robin had had it! She had gone to far damn it! "Yeah? Well you are a Stranger from another planet wasting your oxygen on Earth and gaze on mortals! I don't even know why you are here in the first place!" His rage consumed his thoughts, and that leaked out like he never knew what was happening.  
  
Because he knew why she was here. She was there because Starfire was his best friend, a foreigner to the world around her, a part of the Teen Titans and the love of his life, or so he tried making his mind believe.  
  
They stopped dead in the middle of the warehouse, ignoring the looks of the busy workers and argued. Starfire exploded.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here!! I just woke up one day and found myself in Slade's spare room! He explained to me what happened and ever since then he's taken me in and cared for me!!" She screamed. Robin argued back.  
  
"He doesn't care for you! The Teen Titans care for you! We never hurt you, Slade just wants you to believe that!"  
  
Starfire continued walking. "Right! Well whatever you want to believe 'Robin' is fine with me! I know what happened with the feel of my heart, and right now, my heart is feeling far from believing you. So once I'm done with this stupid quest! Then I'm outta here!" Robin pulled her back and she faced him.  
  
He was glaring down at her scowling face and whispered deadly. "You say that, but believe me, your heart will be needing more than you know it." His large hand grasped her arm tighter.  
  
She glared up at him and whispered dangerously. "Let go." The workers were whispering things like, "Are they going to kiss?" "Look how close they are?" "Wonder what they are talking about, better yet, why are they here?"  
  
Robin never let go, but kept glaring into her slit eyes of fury. When he didn't let go, Starfire spit in his face and said sweetly through clenched teeth, "Now let go." She pulled her arm away and stepped on one of the large crates.  
  
"Listen up!" She started. Robin wiped the spit from his face and away from his mask and growled. He shook his head out of annoyance and walked up to her. "And I want all of them!" She ordered. All the workers laughed at the young girl and boy in front of them and one man spoke.  
  
"So you're telling me, you want the Corporation of NASA's prized possession?" A man with a yellow hat on and a large bushy red beard said.  
  
Another spoke up, this time the man was tall and skinny with blonde hair and a blue apron on. "Listen girly, no matter how cute you are," He gave her a perverted wink, as she turned her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "We still can't give you NASA's crystal to control all robotic form. That can control even the biggest of robotic machines! You have to be kidding doll face!"  
  
Starfire smiled sweetly one more and hummed a, "Hmmm.." then growled menacingly. The men backed up a bit, but the biggest man who was beefy with a perverted smile on his lips, chuckled.  
  
"Silly girl, come over here and sit on papa's lap!" He chuckled again and held his belly.  
  
Starfire jumped down and faced him. "Starfire no!" Robin called, jumping down after her, but she was running towards the man at full speed. Out of no where, Starfire kicked the man in the face and her heel smashed his nose. The man doubled over and started howling with pain.  
  
All the men ran after her, trying to throw in a punch and a kick here and there, but she blocked them all. Energy balls put them off balance and her heel was a sharp as knives, so the men got cut up pretty badly.  
  
After what seemed like 5 minutes of shock, Robin watched Starfire hop over the men and walk to the pedestal that held the crystal in a glass case. She kicked it open with her black heel and picked it up with a silk scarf.  
  
Starfire put the crystal in a small pouch and turned to the stunned Robin. She smiled sweetly and started to walk out of the warehouse. Robin followed her and was swallowed by light as the sun shone on both of them as they entered the outside.  
  
"Robin?" Beast boy said stunned. He looked over the boy in Slade's uniform and shook his head. "You haven't, you don't-"  
  
"No." Robin said. "I am being forced."  
  
"Robin!" Slade hissed in his ear. Robin glared and answered silently. "What?"  
  
"Next quest." He said to Starfire and boy wonder. "Destroy the Teen Titans."  
  
"What!" Robin said outraged. "I can't do that, I refuse to do that!"  
  
"Starfire, are you all right?!" Cyborg said as Starfire got into position. "Oh, guess not!" He said backing away.  
  
"Let's do this Robin!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Robin, you do it, or I will swipe her memories!" Slade threatened. Robin doubled over and put his hands on his ears. He kept shaking his head muttering, "No, no! I won't do it!"  
  
"Robin!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Robin what's the matter?" Raven asked, slowly walking to him.  
  
Starfire growled but stayed in place. "No Stay there!" He yelled. She faltered back.  
  
"Do as I say Robin! NOW!"  
  
Robin got up and glared towards the Teen Titans. "NO!!" He screamed and ran to Starfire. He rammed into her, causing her to scream out of fear and they both zapped out of there like the ninjas.  
  
"Wha-what just happened?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to finish our research before Slade gets the better of Robin." Raven said, picking up Cyborg and flying out of there.  
  
"Robin, what's going on?" Cyborg muttered as he, Raven and crow like Beast boy flew away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I thought I told you to destroy them!" Slade yelled, causing Starfire and Robin to cower under his rage. "Robin you clearly disobeyed me! Starfire get Silver and head to your room!"  
  
Starfire was about to speak up but Slade pointed towards the door. "NOW! SILVER!" Silver came running in and walked her away. "Come my lady, we must hurry."  
  
Once Starfire was out of earshot, Slade really started yelling. "Robin! Why did you disobey me!"  
  
"Because I could-"  
  
"Don't speak unless I tell you to speak!" Slade roared. Robin sighed out of annoyance, but stayed quiet.  
  
"Did I not warn you that if you disobeyed me, Starfire's memories of you and the titans would be wiped forever?" He said near Robin's ear. Robin stayed still and glared at the chair in front of him.  
  
"No answer?" Slade said calmly. "I am giving you one more chance boy. One more. If you mess this up, then she will be mine and she will always remember you as the boy who had almost killed her." Slade clapped twice and three grays came walking in.  
  
"Lead him to his chamber." Slade said walking and sitting back down to his chair. "One more chance Robin. Remember what I said, 'trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build.'" With that, Robin was lead out of the main chamber and to his own in a swift movement.  
  
When Robin was pushed into the room, he growled and threw himself on the bed. 'Once more? I don't even think I can do it!' He thought irritably.  
  
Silence crept through the halls of the bottom chambers where Robin stayed and sometimes a drip of water would be heard. He was awake and had been thinking hard for almost two hours now. 'What do I do? Destroy the titans to keep Starfire's memories, or revolt and wipe any chance at her liking me again?'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starfire stirred in her sleep for the past 15 minutes and just couldn't keep still. Her dreams kept changing back and forth between past memories of the boy who 'had' before hurt her.  
  
"No! There's too much stake for me to-" Robin had said, his face was slightly blurry and the memory was kind of pearly.  
  
"Robin!" She warned. Robin stopped what he was doing and faced her. "We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"  
  
Robin knitted his eyebrows in pain and slight fury. "I made a mistake last time Starfire! It won't happen again, I can handle it." His facial expression softened. "I promise."  
  
The vision blurred completely and started on another pearly chimera. Starfire stirred some more, but let it pass over her.  
  
"STOP! Don't move!" Starfire's eyes were dangerously green and she was floating in front of Robin. She had green fire bolts in her hands and was having a stare off with him.  
  
With out making a sound, her face softened. "Robin, you are my best friend! And I refuse to live in a world where we must fight each other! If you are truly evil, then do what you must." Starfire's eye closed and she let her energy balls dissolve.  
  
Robin put down the thermo blaster that he was holding and softly whispered. "Starfire, no-" Suddenly her whole body was consumed by orange and her whole body shook with pain.  
  
The illusion blurred and she sat up straight, gasping and holding her neck. "What was that?" She panted. Starfire swept away the sweat bead on her forehead and pulled back her covers, exiting the warmth within them.  
  
Starfire's long loose curls were still in tact and she wore a thin but warm white silky nightgown, showing off her chest and tan arms. She opened the door slightly and whispered. "Silver? You there?"  
  
Silver stirred from his chair by her door and smiled. "I's mornin' already m'lady?"  
  
Starfire smiled and shook her head. "No, I need to be taken to the boy's chamber right away Silver. Could you take me there?" Silver contemplated it and smiled weakly.  
  
"Master would be angry with you and I if I helped you get there." He said sadly. He looked at her put down face and changed his mind. "But I will take you there because I am your friend."  
  
She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you Silver!" She whispered. Taking her hand, Silver led her down the chambers to Robin. "You look like a young princess who just woke up m'lady, because of the dress and your hair."  
  
Starfire smile kindly and thanked him. After two bounds of stairs, they finally made it to the last hall with two chambers. One chamber was empty, but the other was dark and occupied by a young man.  
  
Robin was still awake, pondering what he would do, when he heard a whisper. "Robin, it's me Starfire."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all! I hope you like the chapter!! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews and only 20 more and I have 200!! Lets try to make it there!!  
  
Thank you's!  
  
Pline*~ Don't worry dudie, I will definitely continue! Keep reviewing! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Lulugir715*~ Thanks for the compliments! I enjoy your reviews very much! And I love that you love my story! Thanks! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ And your reviews just KEEP getting BETTER and BETTER! I love them! Am I that predictable? Do you really think that Silver will help out? Well he's already helped out once! Hehe! I finally got to talk to you! It was great! Thanks! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ Thanks for another wishable golden rose! I appreciate it! I hope Neo Robin and you have a fun time on your date, and don't do anything I would do! ^_^ Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Trallgorda*~ Thanks for the review dudie, your awesome! Oh and by the way, I know all about the library newspaper things, I just wanted to add more suspense to the chapter. I was kind of aiming towards the rare copy and only adults could enter that private part with PERMISSION, so yeah. *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Skyeblu*~ MONKEY!! I LOVE YOUR STORY!! YOU MUST UPDATE NOW!! ::deep slow breaths:: NOW that's out of MY system, I would like to thank you for reviewing my story! Oh and I get your rose, I love it! I am growing fat by the second for eating it! ^_^ You get Jeremy's tighty whities! Hehe! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
BurnedFighter*~ EEK!! You actually reviewed my story! I love your story!! Thanks so much! Hope you read more! *Throws an aqua rose your way*  
  
Willow182*~ Thanks for the review! I was afraid you weren't going to read my story anymore! ^.^ I'm pleased you loved my chap! Thanks! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Dragoon-cleric*~ No Silver isn't like any other gray, he is THE gray! He is the best! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Muse of the Stars*~ Stop it! Your making me blush!! ( I'm glad you love it, and I love your story by the way too! I hope you update soon! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ You never answered my question! Who is Mamoru? And what code were you talking about? Thanks for the review!! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Hey!! I'm talking to you as I write this, I think again! Thanks for the review! Oh and I hope we figure out our plans for Devion and Aroree out soon! Oh and our story! We still need a name! Thanks for the review dudie! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome*~ Well, it takes me 15 minutes to straighten my hair, another 15 mins for my make up and like 5 mins for my clothes! I always wake up late that's why I never can get on in the morning! Thanks for the review and I'm pleased you like the Carmel rose! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ Thanks for the review! You're not crazy, your just like any other crazed fan of Teen Titans. Okay yeah, you are crazy, but hey! Who cares! So am I! Lol! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Yeah Starfire is pretty wicked when she doesn't know what's going on! I have to go read your new chapter then if it is up that is! Thanks for the review! *Throws a 'special' aqua rose your way*  
  
*All right folks! Tha's all for today! Maybe tomorrow I will update again! I have to start cracking on the next chap! Oh no! My story is almost complete! Only 4 more chaps! I don't want it to end!!  
VanillaSuga 


	17. Riddle Me This, Mysteries Unraveled

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for in his room Raven?" Beast boy asked, flipping over Robin's bed spread and mattress for any sign of clues to where he was.  
  
"Anything to lead us to him. Remember that your motivation is, Robin is being forced into something that he doesn't want, and we have to help him before he gets seriously hurt. And Starfire needs our help to remember!" Raven said, moving books and picture frames.  
  
"Slade has gone way to far this time!" Cyborg said, smashing down a book that read: 'Master Shimu's arts of Karate volume four'. "I mean, can't he just understand that Robin wants nothing to do with him and that he, he, hey guys I think I've found something."  
  
Raven and Beast boy walked hurriedly over to the half robot and stared at the picture frame of Starfire and Robin. "Picture frame Cyborg, how nice." Beast boy said sarcastically. He walked over to Robin's bed and sat.  
  
"No I mean there is something behind it." Pushing the small red button, everything turned over, including the bed that Beast boy sat on. Beast boy was swallowed and spit back out as a flat green table.  
  
"That was wicked!" He exclaimed. The green dude popped to his normal self and studied the bed turned table. "I wonder why Robin never told us about this," At that moment, he accidentally pushed over Robin's bird-a-rangs that lay forgotten on the side and they smashed to the ground.  
  
Raven walked over to him and studied the table as Beast boy sweat dropped. "Gee, I wonder why." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys come look at this!" Cyborg said amazed. Beast boy frowned and crossed his arms in a pouty way.  
  
"Why is he finding all the good stuff?"  
  
"Maybe because he's smarter and more handsome," She teased quietly as they walked to the wall.  
  
"Now you're just trying to make me jealous." He growled playfully. Raven gave him a smirk and turned to Cyborg. "Wow, what has Robin been doing in his spare time?"  
  
"So many headlines! So many questions! All rhetorical ones too! 'Who is Slade.' This boy is obsessed!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I knew Robin had this insane craving for catching the baddies before they caused harm, but I think he let Slade get to him."  
  
"Yep! Beast boy is still good! I found something!" He called. Raven and Cyborg forced their amazed gaze away from the wall of headlines and jogged beside Beast boy who was leaning over stacks of papers by Robin's bedside table.  
  
"What is that?" Cyborg asked, squinting his one eye.  
  
"That looks like scribbling for some sort of letter." Beast boy said, grazing his finger over it softly. It was the dreams that Robin had been writing down when he had a memory.  
  
"Boys, I think I know where Slade is hiding, and I think I know where Robin and Starfire are." Raven said after moments of silence. The boys turned to her and knitted their eyebrows in confusion. Raven held up a drawn map and directions.  
  
"Robin seemed to have cracked the clue, but was taken before he could do anything about it." She said, showing them her evidence. The map seemed to be directing them to the,  
  
"The ocean?"  
  
"No, the forest!" Cyborg argued, turning over the upside down map in Beast boy's hands. Beast boy blushed and then frowned.  
  
"I was right! It is in the ocean!"  
  
"No dumb shit, it's in the forest, leading into the ocean!" Cyborg sighed irritably. Beast boy shoved the map in Cyborg's arms and swatted him away as he walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. You know I was right."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Robin, it's me Starfire." She whispered. Silver was glancing around the chamber with hawk eyes and Robin sat up in his bed. Starfire opened the chamber door with Silver's keys and walked in.  
  
"Robin, are you awake?" She paced slowly towards him and sat down on the bed that creaked. She held out an energy ball and put it in his unlit lamp so it shined dimly in the room. Robin was sitting with his hands on his brought up knees glaring at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Robin," She whispered sadly. "Listen, I am sorry if Slade was too hard on you today." Starfire stared contently at the furious boy.  
  
"Right." He said harshly.  
  
"No, I really am. I don't know what's going on between you two and-"  
  
"You're right, you don't! Cause every god damn time I try, you always cut me off!" He interrupted.  
  
"Like your doing now to me!" She got up and swished her arm around in an angry movement. "Listen buddy, and listen good! I don't know who you are, or who really Slade is, but I came down here to apologize, and right now, I could be kicking my heart for feeling pity on such a worthless guy!" She started stomping away, when Robin stopped her.  
  
"Told you your heart would need." He whispered nonchalantly.  
  
She turned to him swiftly. "What?" Starfire growled.  
  
"Need, and feel."  
  
"You are so arrogant! If you think for one moment that I like you, you got another thing coming!" She said in frenzy.  
  
No response came, but leaking water. Starfire could barely make out his face because the light was so dim, but she saw his head drop to his knees, staring ahead of him.  
  
Starfire suddenly felt guilty again and walked towards him slowly. "Okay, I'm sorry for that too. I, well, I just have been having a hard time."  
  
Robin stayed quiet, resting his head on his knees and arms, not daring to look at her. If only she could remember, if there was anything he could do, he would do it.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to ignore me now that I am to blame for downing your high arrogance?" She said softly, not trying once to be rude.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said weakly. Starfire sat next to him and stared into his masked face and knitted her eyebrows in worry. She brought a smooth hand over his soft face and touched lightly at the new wounds.  
  
Robin trembled but stayed still. Starfire's light touch traced the healing wound that she gave him with her heel the first time they fought. "I'm sorry." She muttered quietly, leaning towards him.  
  
Starfire noticed that Robin's face, and even masked eyes were filled with worry and pain. He was so tired and so stressed. Lightly stroking his face with her warm hands, she said to Robin.  
  
"Your mind, with out your friends," She still touched him softly, tracing his wounds. "With out this girl you keep mistaking me for, your stressed." Starfire whispered.  
  
Robin looked up and stared. "You think I mistake you for the girl I keep talking about?"  
  
"Of course, I mean," She looked down sadly. "I don't even know you. Yeah, my name is Starfire, but I don't think I am 'that' Starfire you portray me to be." Star shook her head.  
  
"No, you are. But you just don't know it yet." He said raising his head.  
  
Starfire turned towards the door and whispered even more quietly. "Listen I can't stay long, I think I heard something out there, but I have to ask you some questions."  
  
Robin sat on the bed now with his feet hanging over the mattress. "Yeah?"  
  
"Robin, I've been having 'strange' dreams of, I think you." She admitted. Robin's face brightened slightly and she continued, gnarling her long flowy dress up a bit.  
  
"I don't know if they are memories, or just dreams." She said uncomfortably. "But I've been waking up sweaty and disarranged because of them. Some seem so real, and some seem so cliché that I don't know what to believe. Like tonight! They were so real, I really thought I had been consumed by thick orange goo." She trailed off.  
  
"Apprentice." Robin said remotely. Starfire "Huh?'d" and Robin continued. "Oh, you must have had the memory when I was forced to be Slade's apprentice. I was to kill you, but you stopped me with your words." He choked out.  
  
"Then I am not hallucinating! Slade, that bastard, lied to me! He's been telling me that my dreams were just nightmares created by your friend, I think her name is Crow?"  
  
"Raven." He corrected. Starfire nodded and smiled.  
  
"So, hypothetically speaking, we were, that is if I believe you, friends once before?" She asked sweetly, but confused all the same.  
  
Robin nodded and grinned. "So, you're remembering right?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess, but I don't know." She rubbed her neck and winced. "My neck hurts so bad," She sighed, abrading it.  
  
Robin touched it and she winced again. "It's where he stabbed you with the amnesia needle."  
  
"He, as in Slade?" She asked curiously. Robin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, orange goo to stop your powers for a while, then green liquid filled with memory loss syndrome."  
  
Starfire growled and stood up swiftly. "That bastard!" Silver's head popped out from the side and hushed her.  
  
"M'lady, I think I heard something, is your visit with this boy complete or incomplete?" He asked fearfully. Starfire looked from Robin to Silver and started walking out the door.  
  
"I will be back Robin, or I will see you in the morning, we have to talk!" She glanced at the rushing Silver, but ran over to Robin. Sneakily, she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek softly. "We will talk." She whispered before taking Silver's hand and dashing out of there.  
  
Robin watched Silver shut the door and run away. Looking into his palm, he found the key to unlock the chamber door, binding him in. "That is one sly girl." He grinned.  
  
A figure was hidden stealthily in the shadows not too far off from Robin's Chamber. The hidden person saw the incident between Robin and Starfire, and she was fuming. Not to mention that Silver robot, he was going to be in for it.  
  
'How dare they go behind Slade's back and enter Robin's room! If I can't go in there, she will definitely not be able to go in!' She thought. A dark grin spread across her lips. "Koriand'r isn't the only who can be sly Robin." She said, before turning to leave, laughing villainous.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"10,845 steps to get to this damn hide out from my damn hide out!" Devion shouted furiously. He swept his long streaky black hair out of his burned eyes and entered the broken down crypt of wood.  
  
Walking in slowly, he noticed that there were seats and tables smashed and even bones from dead animals. Devion scrunched up his nose in disgust and kept walking. Another crypt of wood was hidden under a pile of badger bones, so hell's son whisked them away and pounded it until it broke open.  
  
Entering that long staired down chamber, Devion found himself getting deeper and deeper underground. Slade was a sneaky one; he had under rooms hidden by so many things, like on the wall under a picture, in the fireplaces and under bones.  
  
Devion finally reached the last door, or so he thought. The vine wrapped door was open and he entered it, gasping at the hall's site. It was an underwater hall. The walls were clear and fish were swimming all around it. He could see sharks and eels swimming around the rocks, and even some dolphins.  
  
There was one last door, and it was made of steel. Devion walked over to it and slightly tugged. The door opened, but with a loud creak. Walking sneakily in, Devion found himself in the main hide out of Slade's layer.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Master Lucifer, you have a call from our lord." Salazar bowed, holding the horned mirror towards his master. Lucifer frowned at the pathetic demon and snatched the mirror out of his hands.  
  
Salazar started walking off, but his eyes grew wide and stumbled to the floor and bowed once more. "I am sorry sire, I have disrespected you, I will never leave with out your permission oh humbly one!" The demon muttered. Lucifer growled and flicked his wrist.  
  
Salazar went soaring out of the throne and out of Lucifer's sight. "Fool." He whispered, before looking into the mirror. "What is it Lord." He stated, not even bothering to tone it in a question.  
  
"Lucifer, it has came to my acknowledge that Devion is now mortal." God's voice was low and soothing. Lucifer smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Notice did you?" Hell replied smoothly.  
  
"That I did." The lord smiled. "And that is why if one of the titans kill Devion as you say he is now mortal, they will not be banished to hell."  
  
"WHAT!" Lucifer screamed. "You and I both know perfectly well that if one kills another, he or she will be banished from heaven and tortured in hell! Why change the agreement!"  
  
"Because Lucifer, you went against our agreement and made Devion human again to marry the Tamaran exotic Starfire. So since Devion is actually already banished to hell, the teens have no right to not enter heaven once the perish from the earth."  
  
"What is wrong with Devion taking a wife from earth!?" Lucifer growled.  
  
"Have you forgotten that he is your son Lucifer? Do you remember when you became mortal TWICE and impregnated almost 100 women!?" God said fiercely. "You killed 99 of them and their children! 1st was Deedee, and you stayed in earth for almost 17 years before you killed her and Devion.  
  
The one you let escape was Aroree and her mother. And you and I know well that she is half demoness and half vampire! She could be more powerful than Devion if she really wanted to!"  
  
"No she couldn't! Because she is only half of those things! I gave Devion my full power of Hell and no one could beat him because he will one day take over Hell!" Lucifer raged.  
  
"True, but she is almost stronger than him. I am afraid that Devion will follow in your footsteps and do the same thing you did on earth. So if he wants a bride, he will have to take one from hell."  
  
Lucifer chuckled. "Oh but he will, once he kills her! Starfire will become the queen of hell, and Devion will become king! I will not let him make the same mistake I did with Deedee. She will come to hell after she perishes and they will take over. If Devion has to, one day he will kill Aroree, and I will make sure of it."  
  
God shook his head. "Believe what you want Lucifer, but I be damned to hell if Starfire follows down too! But there is no problem, because she will die just like Deedee did, and she will come to heaven."  
  
"You are messing our agreement lord!" Lucifer snarled.  
  
"Correction, you already erred it up. Have a good day Lucifer." God's reflection was now blurred and Lucifer was again throwing the mirror towards the wall.  
  
"Shit! I have to warn Devion!" Lucifer boomed. He sat in his throne chair and rubbed his temples. "This is getting ever so complicated."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The sunrise had shined on the outside of Slade's layer, but not once shined through the darkness of it. They were underground, near the water and the only thing that made the halls and chambers lit were small candles.  
  
Everyone still seemed to be sleeping, except for those guards who were on patrol of course. The gray robot that was supposed to be watching Robin was out, probably getting into mischief. Robin took the advantage to slip the key in its lock and twist.  
  
The lock unlocked and boy wonder escaped the disgusting chamber he had once slept in. It was probably 6 in the morning, and he had plenty of time to escape. Perhaps he could capture Starfire and free her from Slade's grasp.  
  
Walking stealthily towards the main chambers, Robin walked up like 3 bounds of stairs. 'Damn, can Slade's hide out get any bigger?' He thought nastily.  
  
Finally reaching the main chamber, he noticed that there was a little door that was camouflaged into the metal walls. He opened the little handle that was incrusted into the wall, the door opened, and he walked in.  
  
It was a small room, more like a captain's room on a ship. There was one large window and it had all the under water creatures as its view. A table was in the middle of the room, as well as a comfortable chair. The table, or desk, was stacked with papers and pens. On the walls were headlines and pictures of all the titans.  
  
'Man, and everyone thought I was obsessed.' Robin thought as he walked around the room, observing the headlines. Sitting down on the comfortable chair, Robin started going through the desk's drawers.  
  
Opening the long middle one at his stomach, he found more pens, ink, blank papers and a crumbled up picture. Slowly, Robin took it out and unfolded it. The picture was old and had cracked lines in it. The picture was from his memory.  
  
'Mom, dad, and me.' He thought lightly. 'Why would Slade have a picture of this? How did Slade get this?'  
  
Robin traced the bodies in the picture lightly. He first traced himself as a small child and a big smile, his mom who was in her beautiful long dress and head of curls, and his father, who was in the same tux as Robin. Boy wonder knitted his eyebrows in sorrow and pain. 'Mom.'  
  
Putting the picture in his utility belt pouch, since he changed back into his clothes after Starfire's arrival, he continued on with the searching. Digging into more drawers, he found a headline clipping that was torn in two.  
  
'Continued from page A1.' Robin's eyes widened. This was the paper that was cut out every time he searched for it!  
  
'HEADLINE NEWS  
  
A note to the beginning of the headline! Descrow has escaped after millions of reports on his capture! The genius escaped prison and is now in hiding! No news on where he's hiding at the moment, but we will find him.  
(Reporter and writer) – Josh Hinduts'  
  
Robin's jaw dropped. "That's it? He escaped, that's the big mystery?" He said shocked. "What a waste of time!"  
  
Now digging more furiously, Robin picked up a little something on the last drawer. It was another headline, except actually this time it was cut perfectly in half.  
  
'HEADLINE NEWS  
  
Leads to who Descrow is Now  
  
Descrow, after escaping prison eight years, has still not been found. Some leads are to the fact that he 'isn't' dead, but identified as another. Descrow had been charged with Illegal Creations of Technology and a homicide. Slaten Descrow murdered Molly Descrow December 15th, 1994, from suspicion that she was committing adulterated acts with Millionaire Playboy, Bruce Wayne.  
  
Descrow left behind clues to who he'd be, but none ever went out to public's eye. The judge finally came to a conclusion that his name is-'  
  
"WHAT!?" Robin whispered dreadfully. The headline cut off right there! A perfect cut, and Robin was sure someone did that on purpose. Stuffing the annoying headline into his pouch, Robin made his way out of the small hut and to the Slade's chamber door.  
  
He was about to go around the corner, when a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back. Robin, out of fear, almost yelled in the anonymous hand. "Shh, Robin, it's me!"  
  
Robin took the hand away from his mouth and turned to face the perpetrator.  
  
Sighing with relief, he noticed that it was just Starfire. She still had her curls and was still wearing that beautiful princess nightgown. She was wearing a small green liquid filled diamond choker around her neck and was smiling brightly.  
  
"You can't go in there! Slade is talking to someone." She said in a hushed tone. Silver was standing beside her and watching for any signs of danger.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Robin asked, pointing to Silver.  
  
Starfire smiled and placed a hand on the metallic robot. "He is our key out of here. Silver is going to help us escape!"  
  
"What?" Robin's heart almost burst with joy. So this Silver robot was actually a good guy. Awesome. "Great! When do we get out of here?"  
  
"We have to go now! C'mon!" She whispered, taking his hand and leading him out of the Chamber doors way.  
  
As they started making there way from Slade's chamber, they turned the corner, only to be ambushed my 14 gray robots. Silver groaned and turned to Starfire and Robin.  
  
Starfire's heart was beating fast and Robin's glare was boring holes into the grays' eyes. Flying up high and forging firebolts in both hands, Starfire quickly threw them at the grays.  
  
She got at least four grays, Robin got 2 of them and Silver got none. Having 8 more grays after them, the escapees were caught, and brought to the main chamber where Slade awaited them.  
  
"Figured you wouldn't be caught, and escape that easily?" Slade said calmly. His back was turned to them as he sat in the chair near his computers. "Thought, 'hey, might as well escape, everyone is asleep.' Eh?"  
  
No response from the teens. "Silver, I thought I told you to watch over Starfire and keep her from escaping?" Slade said, crossing his arms. Silver stared down at the marble floor, not daring to look into Slade's eyes.  
  
Slade turned to Starfire. "Starfire, I thought I told you, you would be free if you brought Robin to me, and now look, you are trying to escape with him!" Starfire winced from his sudden burst of voice.  
  
"Robin, remember what I said? Or did you decide to decline my offer and go back with your friends?" Starfire turned to Robin confused, as Slade said this.  
  
"What offer Robin?" She asked quietly. No response came from Robin, but a glare. Slade chuckled.  
  
"Fine then. Starfire," He called, pulling her in close to him. "Remember when I said that Robin hated you?" Slade whispered in here ear, but loud enough for Robin to here. Starfire knitted her eyebrows in sadness and nodded, still staring at Robin.  
  
"Slade no!" Robin begged, but Slade continued.  
  
"His plan was when he escaped, was to kill you. That's why I gave you clear instructions not to escape with him. Remember when I said that he would come to destroy you? Well I was right. He followed you that day to destroy you, then go back with his friends. He doesn't like you Starfire, no one does. Only I can help you." He drawled. Tears were starting to show in Starfire's hurt eyes. She was glaring slightly at Robin.  
  
"Slade, please! Stop!" Robin kept begging. "Starfire, don't listen to him!"  
  
"He wants to kill you Starfire. Stay with me, I showed you what fun was, I gave you a friend, Silver, I showed you everything you needed." A powerful memory shot through her.  
  
'I showed you Earth, I gave you friends, I showed you the meaning of fun! What more do you want from me.'  
  
"No." She whispered. Slade faltered back. "What?" He hissed.  
  
"No." She said more loudly. Robin looked at her strangely, what was happening? "You never showed me those things, Robin did. He showed me Earth, he gave me friends, and he even made me feel love!" She backed away from Slade.  
  
Slade went to reach out for her, but she backed away. She tore the green diamond choker from her neck and threw it across the room. It smashed into millions of pieces with the green AL leaking from it.  
  
"NO!" Slade said, he grabbed her shoulders. Starfire gasped and latched on to her neck. Her vision suddenly became blurred and everything around her became black. She had fainted.  
  
Robin chuckled. "Whatever it is your are planning now Slade, it's over."  
  
Slade gently let Starfire down and smiled up at Robin. "Oh on the contrary Robin, it has just begun." He gave off a chuckle and pulled out a paper clipping from his pocket. Robin glanced at it and took out the clean-cut headline in his pocket pouch.  
  
"I believe you were looking for this?" Slade said calmly. Robin walked over to Slade and snatched it away from him. Putting the two pieces together, it fit.  
  
'HEADLINE NEWS  
  
Leads to who Descrow is Now  
  
Descrow, after escaping prison eight years, has still not been found. Some leads are to the fact that he 'isn't' dead, but identified as another. Descrow had been charged with Illegal Creations of Technology and a homicide. Slaten Descrow murdered Molly Descrow December 15th, 1994, from suspicion that she was committing adulterated acts with Millionaire Playboy, Bruce Wayne.  
  
Descrow left behind clues to who he'd be, but none ever went out to public's eye. The judge finally came to a conclusion that his name is ~ either Ten Crows or Slade.  
(Writer and reporter) –Maxy Mirius'  
  
"You, are- no, never!" Robin laughed at the ridiculous headline. Slade smiled evilly and held out his hands in a sarcastic hug motion.  
  
*"Pfff, Robin, Pfff, I am your father." He said in the Darth Vader voice. HAHAH JK! *  
  
"Slaten Descrow, out your service, son." He said. Robin glared and backed away from his father.  
  
"You mean to tell me that 'you' are my father? Slaten Descrow? The same Slaten Descrow who killed my mom Molly Descrow because you believed that she was committing adulterated acts with Bruce Wayne?" Robin said outraged. Slade nodded. "And here you are, trying to make me become your apprentice!" Robin gasped.  
  
"So that's the whole reason why you wanted me to become yours! You wanted me to follow in your footsteps! WELL LISTEN HERE! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TOWARDS YA IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I WILL BE YOUR APPRENTICE! You are fucking out of your mind!" Robin screamed. Silver cowered at Robin's rage, but Slade just stood there.  
  
"So I take it you don't want a hug." Slade put down his hands. "Well, you finally unraveled the mystery to all my riddles. Congratulations son."  
  
Robin glared threateningly. "I hate you."  
  
"Of course." Slade said, turning his back on him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the way you go? We have been going down stairs and stairs and look here is another door!" Beast boy whined. He opened the vined door and gasped. "So I guess we did go the right way."  
  
"No shit sherlock!" Cyborg said irritably. "Robin's smart when it comes to these things! No doubt he would have found the hide out before any of us would!"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. I-know-everything-and-a-bag-of-potato-chips!" Beast growled. "I didn't think we were going the right way because your stupid findy invisibly thingy majiggi is so fucked up that it can't even signal out a-" Raven's powers blocked his words.  
  
"Enough." She scolded. "We need to stop fighting and get to Robin and Starfire!" Walking through the door of steel, they now found themselves in Slade's layer. Following the yells, they came to a complete stop to the side of Slade, Robin, a gray and a fainted Starfire.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, slapping out his sonic cannon. Raven used her powers to summon Starfire to her and Beast boy changed into a tyrannosaurus Rex.  
  
"Titans!" Robin said excited. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find out about this place!?"  
  
"Dude, I am the smartest dudie around, I know!" T-Rex Beast boy said pompously. He puffed out his green chest and chomped down three times.  
  
"Actually, we searched your room and found the map." Raven said. Beast boy size decreased to a mouse and he muttered to her. "Just had to ruin my big moment didn't ya?"  
  
"Listen Slade, we are here for our friends, and your final defeat once and for all!" Cyborg said. "Robin, I got the sonic, if you got Da boom?"  
  
Robin ran over to Cyborg and his friends and nodded. "I do have the boom, but not right now. There is something I have to tell you guys!"  
  
"Yes Robin, tell them who I really am." Slade said seriously, not a hint of sarcasm.  
  
All eyes fell on Robin, and Starfire started to stir. "What's going on?" She whispered. Starfire noticed that she was in Raven's arms and backed away. "Robin, I, oh god my head." She fell to the ground and watched as everyone waited for Robin's answer.  
  
"Well, he, I um...he is my..." Robin looked down. "...Father."  
  
"WHAT?!" They all said.  
  
"Uh please, not so loud!" Starfire winced, holding her neck and head. Robin picked her up and held her to his chest, looking at Slade.  
  
"So I see Slade, you have lost your Robin, and it looks like you lost me him too!" Blackfire walked out behind Slade and growled. "I see you are doing better Koriand'r."  
  
Starfire glared and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asked her sister. Blackfire turned to Slade and slapped her forehead. 'Duh, she is under amnesia!' Blackfire thought. She was about to respond when,  
  
"SO HERE THEY ARE!" Three figures came stomping out of the shadows. One was a large teenager built as a giant, a small teen who was a girl and a munchkin little boy.  
  
"HIVE?" Raven asked. What were they doing here?  
  
"Who are they?" Starfire asked, still holding on to Robin's chest.  
  
"Hey Beast boy!" Jinx winked. Beast boy smiled weakly and that earned a growl from the very jealous Raven.  
  
"H-hey J-jinx." He stuttered, hoping Raven wouldn't blast him away. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I have come to collect Starfire as my girlfriend!" Mammoth roared. "Starfire, come beautiful, I need you!"  
  
Robin growled and held on to her tighter. "Back off Mammoth."  
  
Slade watched the scene interestedly. He backed off a bit, with 50 gray robots behind him. Loud cackling was heard echoing around the halls of Slade's layer. Everyone turned silent and listened, looking around for the owner of the laughs.  
  
"Well isn't it just perfect? I see the Teen Titans have once again reunited." Devion came walking out of the shadows in an evilly calm pace. There everyone was. Slade with his 50 gray robots behind him, HIVE all together again, Blackfire staring lustfully towards Robin and Devion in the middle of the room, setting his gaze on Starfire.  
  
And once again, the Teen Titans were standing in their positions of defense mode. Cyborg with his sonic cannon out, Raven's eyes white with black spirals of energy in her hands, Beast boy readying himself to turn into an animal, Starfire's eyes green with fury and Robin, in the middle in his karate pose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*WHOA!! They are back! Well, almost! Starfire is still under amnesia, but she is helping out for now! So Slade is actually Slaten Descrow, Robin's daddy! If you didn't get the riddle here it is:  
  
1 dream- the dream Robin had about Slaten Descrow  
  
2 words- Slaten Descrow (that's two words dudies)  
  
1 name- Slaten Descrow  
  
3+2 letters- Sla-De  
  
Equals- SLADE!! HAHAH!! Get it now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **I, VanillaSuga, would like to personally thank Seventy 5ive for helping me out with this chapter! AGAIN YOU HAVE HELPED ME!! Thanks soooo much!! Aroree will be mentioned in the next chapter! Yay! Oobery Goodness! Start the engine! Put it in drive! Find the bitch Kitty and run her ASS over!! Go read Over Time by Seventy 5ive!! THE BEST!! Devion is in it! And so is a new villain!! Heheh!  
  
Thanks you time!!  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Howdy girly! Thank you so much for all your help! I forgot if you helped me or not, so I put your name anyway! I can't wait to read your next chapter!! *Throws 'SPECIAL' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Phyre Spryte15*~ Thanks for the review dudie! Keep reading and reviewing! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ Thank you so much! You are the best! I have to end it though, cause I can't just keep dragging it, it will become boring for all of us! I believe I will be doing a story next with Seventy 5ive, but we still have plans to make about that! You must really like my story to print it out! Do you print out others too? Thanks for the review! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Dragoon-cleric*~ I thought about doing a sequel, but then I was like naw. This isn't the sequel type, so yeah. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love the story! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Pline*~ I do like her, but only as a villain! Haha! Other than that, I hate her! Lol! Thanks for the review dudie! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine*~ You liked that part? So did I! I was like, yep this part is a keeper! The gray and Robin were funny! I love them! I will put more Rae and BB romance in the next few chapters kay? Hope to talk to you online! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ So I take it you aren't going to answer my question about Mamoru? Okay then, that's fine! I hope you enjoy the chapter! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Lulugir715*~ Seventy 5ive says for me to throw you a scarlet rose your way from her for reviewing her story and saying you loved my story! Thank you dudie!! I'm glad you love it that always makes me feel good! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ Thanks for the review! So you think my story keeps getting better and better and better etc...? lol thank you!! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
StarObin1*~ I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for the review! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Willow182*~ They will kiss here soon! Very soon and it will be passionate!! Don't worry! Never stop reading this story! I love your reviews! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Takari AAF*~ Thanks for the review! I'm gonna hate to see it end too! I remember when I just had the title down! ::cries:: well, it's not done yet, so no crying for me! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ Thank you SO much for the LONG review! I will see if I can join the Neo Squad kay? If not, then I am terribly sorry! I want to, but I have to wait for right now! But keep telling me about it! ( Thanks for everything you give me! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Sunshine7030*~ Diet coke is nasty!! That is SOO gross! Chocolate is always awesome though!! I love it! Thanks for the review! Sorry this respond isn't long because I have to hurry up and take a shower! OUR BRACELETS CAME!! YAH!! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Muse of the Stars*~ Yay! I updated! Now when are you going to update!? Hurry! I love your story! Thanks for the compliments and review! *Throws 'special' pink and black roses your way*  
  
Trallgorda*~ Thanks for the hint on the pronouns, I'll try! Glad you love the chapter! Thanks for the review! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
Jenna Casey*~ Well hello there lil newbie! I love newbies! Thanks for reviewing my story, and I'm glad you loved it! *Throws 'special' black and pink roses your way*  
  
*YAY!! 197 review!! Only 3 more and I have 200!! WHOO HOO!! And just think, I am only on chapter 17! More will be coming no doubt!! HURRAY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Chapter 18- 2 deaths, ridding evil, rescues, and a filler about Aroree, Devion's half sister! Name- Beautiful Disaster pt 1  
VanillaSuga 


	18. Beautiful Disaster pt 1

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*Hey y'all! When...someone dies, Starfire says something that makes you know she is back from her amnesia! Let's see if you can catch it! Chocolate covered Strawberries to anyone who can figure it out first!!*  
  
"So you really think you can defeat me? Devion Hellings, Master of Hell to be?" He said cunningly. "Oh and I suppose a worthless human like yourself, Robin, could win over lovely Starfire's heart from me just like that?" Devion chuckled. "I have become human, to show you how mortal's combat."  
  
Robin unfastened his strong arm around Starfire's small waist and balanced her on her own feet. Taking a step foreword, Robin and Devion were few feet apart, glaring evilly towards each other.  
  
Mammoth stopped the glare with his grunt. "Let me at him first boy, I want him to know whose Starfire's man!" Devion stared up at him and subsided.  
  
"Fine giant, but once he beats you down, it is I who will kill him." Devion said, folding his hands behind his back. Mammoth stepped forward and growled loudly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he will be beating me down anytime soon. Have you seen the size of this little chipmunk? He maybe 16, but he has the shortness for a stupid-"  
  
"Sixteen-year-old? I wasn't really aiming for stupid, but whatever floats your boat. You are just elephant size Mammoth! A big, FAT, ugly Mammoth! Did I mention Ugly?" Robin said, holding on to his belt. Mammoth growled once more and charged at him at fool speed.  
  
Robin jumped up and hopped on to his back, kicking his head forward and bouncing off. Mammoth lost balance and almost fell forward, but quickly recovered and tripped Robin.  
  
Boy wonder fell to the ground and instantly turned over and through his bird-a-rangs at the beast about to jump on him. The one bird-a-rang hit Mammoth in the eye, and the over grown hairball went faltering back, whimpering like a baby.  
  
Robin stalked over to Mammoth and with much furious force, pulled his head up by his hair and glared. "You are done for." He said before kicking Mammoth in his face and letting him fall to the ground, fainted.  
  
"What!" Jinx screamed. "How did you just do that?! Mammoth is hard to beat!" She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "He's love struck, that's why! C'mon Robin, It's my turn to take over." She got in position.  
  
Raven put a hand on Robin's shoulder and nodded. "Let me take care of her." Robin backed off, while Beast boy blushed a bit. "Well, well, well. So Jinx, we finally meet again."  
  
Jinx smirked and waved. "What's up Raven. You look horribly pale today, you must be feeling great huh?" She said innocently. Raven laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Jinx, you poor psychotic bitch of a sorceress. Have you been running, because you're sweating everywhere! Or is it that you are afraid to be blasted away from here to Metropolis City?" Raven's eyes turned white and she floated above.  
  
"Scared of a puny whore like you? Not likely." Jinx levitated herself at the same level of Raven, with eyes bright dawn-tinted.  
  
"You must be scared of something, because you if you aren't? I will give you a reason TO BE!" Raven slid her hand to the side in front of her and back, making a large X with her black powers. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She yelled, pushing the X with all her might towards the snickering Jinx.  
  
Jinx dodged the X easily and rounded five energy blasts and Raven. The mind reader knew what she was going to do, so she flipped over them and kicked Jinx in the stomach.  
  
The sorceress fell to the ground and lost her breath from the fall. She gasped as Raven straddled her and started punching the shit out of her. Quietly so no one knew what she was saying except Jinx, Raven threatened her as she punched the bleeding girl's face.  
  
PUNCH! "This one is for messing with the Teen Titans!" PUNCH! "This one is for disrespecting me!" Another punch and a slap. "This one is for entering my room!!" And the last big PUNCH. "And that one was for messing with Beast boy!"  
  
Raven let go of the girl and whispered devilishly into her ear. "Stay away from him. He's mine." Getting off of the now snarling Jinx, Raven used her powers to make a palm held black heart of magic and blew it towards Jinx.  
  
Jinx was too slow to move out of the way from the increasing in size black heart, so it swallowed her body and she fell back to the ground. She struggled to get free, but it held her in tight. "Happy Valentines Day Jinx." Raven said, before making her way beside Beast boy.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on the last HIVE member, Gizmo. The small boy looked up at everyone in fear and yelped. "I'm outta here you barf sneezing fart butts!" He dragged the black Jinx and passed out Mammoth away with his strong robotic backpack and flew out of the layer.  
  
"My turn." He said evilly. Devion stepped out of the shadows and faced the whole group of Teen Titans. "And I don't care if all of you battle, I will kill you all one by one."  
  
"Such big talk for a puny mortal eh Devion?" Beast boy growled. "I mean now that you are human, you are more easily to beat."  
  
Devion laughed. "You kill me Titans, and you are banished to hell forever. And when I die, I will truly make hell as torturing as the bible says it to be. But if I kill you, then die, well," He chuckled. "I already have a throne waiting for me back there. But let me tell you this, I am just here to collect my queen." His gaze went to Starfire. "So prepare to die."  
  
"I've already experienced it once, and I am not afraid of death. Bring it on." Beast boy said, turning into a tiger. Devion's lip curved in malice and he crouched in a fighting posture.  
  
Beast boy lunged for him and Devion jumped out of the way. Each time Beast boy lunged, Devion would escape. "Dude, why are you running?"  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Devion latched on to Beast boy's back and punched his neck. Beast boy decreased his size to a mouse, and Devion went tumbling down.  
  
Turning himself into a vicious dog with barred teeth, Beast boy bit into Devion's shoulder. Hell's son cried with pain and flipped the dog over his shoulder. Taking out his weapon, Devion was about to pierce Beast boy's heart with his spiked staff, but Cyborg blasted the staff away from him.  
  
"Boys, attack!" Slade yelled. Fifty gray robots went swarming around the Titans and started attacking at full blast. Starfire started using her Slade moves against them and knocked some out. Raven blasted them away with her swirls and Robin used his utility belt gadgets to attack them with.  
  
Cyborg and Devion went out into a full out battle. Blasts from Cyborg's cannon went aiming towards Devion's head, but the boy dodged them and kept jump kicking Cyborg back.  
  
Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and started pecking at Devion's bleeding shoulder, causing him more pain. Devion ran to his staff and jammed it up. The ring filled with spikes on the tip of the golden staff went piercing into Beast boy's wings.  
  
"Beast boy!" Cyborg yelled, running over to the falling changeling. Beast boy's arm had a golden spike in his left arm and it was bleeding like mad. Beast boy was holding on to his arm as Cyborg crouched down in front of him and started pulling out the spike.  
  
"Cyborg!" Beast boy warned. Cyborg, with out looking, turned his arm gun the way of the killer and blasted. Beast boy sweat dropped and sighed with relief.  
  
"Did I get Devion?" Cyborg whispered, turning around. There a few feet away from them was a gray robot with a large smoking whole in the middle of his chest with wires hanging out.  
  
"Nope, Devion is over there, fighting with Raven." Beast boy said. His eyes widened and he snarled. "Oh no! He's fighting with Raven!" The green dude ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it tight around his wound and ran over to the now fighting Raven.  
  
Cyborg's eyes were all swirly as he watched Beast boy run. "Awe, young love!" He blasted another blue orb behind him, and another gray robot went soaring back with an ax.  
  
"Robot crashing time!" He said, running over to the big mosh pit of villains and friends. Cyborg immediately started taking out five robots with his kicks and blasts, but three jumped on him.  
  
Tyrannosaurus Rex Beast boy rammed into Devion, who had Raven, pinned to the ground by his staff against her neck lightly. Devion flew against a wall and bounced off of it with his feet.  
  
"Fool!" Devion growled, licking the blood from the corners of his mouth. Beast boy turned human and helped the choking Raven up. Devion glared at the two humans in front of him and snarled.  
  
The gray robots were strong! The teens fighting them had taken down 45 of the grays and had a very difficult time in doing so. Starfire was taken down and almost served another injection of AL, but Robin kicked it out of the main gray's hands. The AL needle smashed to the ground and Starfire used her firebolts to knock out 2 more grays.  
  
Robin had been kicked and punched so many times that he had a stomach that was now completely numb. The remaining grays had piled on him, forcing him down and beating the crap out of him.  
  
Cyborg blasted one away but they advanced on him. Starfire kicked them and used her energy balls on them, but it was to no avail. Robin instead grabbed one Gray by the head and yanked it back.  
  
The gray toppled to the ground with out a head. Robin punched in the robot's chest and yanked out the wires holding it together. The last robot, the biggest and meanest one was left.  
  
"I got the sonic, if you got Da boom?" Cyborg grinned to Robin. Robin nodded and was about to complete it with the half robot, but Silver jumped out in front.  
  
"S-silver?" Starfire stuttered. "Silver no! You don't have the fighting abilities to defeat this gray!" Silver turned to her and gave her the saddest look.  
  
"I'm sorry M'lady, but I will protect you as a friend. You get your friends out of here and away from this layer!" Starfire didn't move, but let tears stroll down her cheeks. "That's an order from your protector, move it!" He growled.  
  
The larger gray laughed menacingly and pounded once on his metallic chest. Raven and Beast boy started dragging Starfire's struggling body away from the scene, while she cried, "No Silver! No don't hurt him you stupid gray!"  
  
The gray cackled again and aimed a power gun at her head. "Foolish girl, you and your disabled friend will die tonight!" Silver's eyes flashed bright gold and he charged for the huge gray.  
  
The power gun that Starfire had stolen for them once had been knocked out of the gray's hands and it shot up at the ceiling. "You will not hurt Starfire!" Silver grunted, pushing the Gray back with his body.  
  
The evil robot grasped on to Silver's neck and used his brutal strength to elbow him down. Starfire pushed her friends away and stood still as they held on to her arms so she couldn't go help him. "Starfire no, he has to do this on his own!" Cyborg whispered to her.  
  
Silver landed painfully by the Gray's legs, so he took that advantage and used his strength by punching the robot's legs and making him fall down. Silver jumped up and kicked the fallen Gray in the head and chest.  
  
The larger gray curled himself in a fetal position on the ground and held on to his sides for dear life. Starfire started cheering and letting tears roll down her cheeks in joy.  
  
"Congratulations Silver!" She called happily beside the three Titans. Robin was fighting Devion on the side; he was too busy to know what was going on with his friends.  
  
The joy in Starfire's face was swallowed by angst as she screamed a warning towards Silver. "Watch out Silver, behind you!" The large gray robot used all its might and punched his robotic hand in Silver's back and through his heart.  
  
Silver choked as the pain-started rumbling through his whole entire robotic form. The gray pulled out his hand and laughed maniacally and watched Silver's face increase with agony and anger.  
  
Thinking that Silver was going to die any minute, the large gray started walking over to Starfire and the titans. Raven had her black swirls ready just in case she had to use them, while Cyborg had his cannon out. Beast boy was turned into a T-Rex and ready to chomp down on some robotic butt.  
  
"I hate you!" Starfire screamed. Her eyes were dangerously green and she had one large firebolt in her hand. Out of no where, Silver jumped up and latched on to the gray's neck.  
  
The gray faltered back and glowered at the teens ahead of him. He was almost there! "This one is for you M'lady!" Silver brought his large metallic fist back and slammed it into the depraved Gray's robotic skull.  
  
"Traitor." The gray said as his power shut off completely. Pulling out his hand, Silver fell to the ground near the dead robot. Starfire escaped the clutches of her friends and ran to Silver's side.  
  
"Silver, are you okay?" She asked sorrowfully. "You're going to be alright, you have to be!" Starfire leaked tears from her aching eyes and the liquid crystals landed softly onto the dying robot's chest.  
  
"M'lady, do not cry for me." Silver choked out. He brushed back her tears along with her loose curls behind her ears. "I do not fear death, I was merely created for evil. I deserve to perish from this earth."  
  
"No, stop saying that!" Starfire cried, resting her head on his cold chest. She put her hand over the open wound that burst from the punch and cried. "Don't you dare leave me."  
  
"I must m'lady! You do not belong here with Slade. You belong with your friends. Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, and of course Robin." He whispered. The robotic ninja's eye flickered gold then gray.  
  
A cogent memory swept through her whole body as Silver said that.  
  
'"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that-" She had stated. It was the time where they were on the Ferris wheel at the carnival.  
  
Robin grasped on to the handle bar more tightly and whooped with excitement. "Here comes the finale! Yes!!"  
  
Starfire smiled sweetly towards the boy sitting next to her as fireworks started exploding in different colors and shapes. She sighed dreamily and right there, she knew she had some feelings for the boy wonder, Robin.  
  
"Earth is full of amazing things too."'  
  
Starfire gasped and her vision became clearer as she swirled back into reality. She noticed that Silver was smiling weakly at her and she couldn't help but cry all over again.  
  
"Need not feel guilt Silver, you were always above and beyond the rest of the grays, no matter how much fighting abilities you lacked. Tonight you showed me more courage and strength than any Gray could every produce, and for that...you will always be pure than evil.  
  
"As it is my time to go, I wish thee happiness and tranquility. Your friendship has brightened my darkest days, and your smile has warmed my iced metallic heart. I will remember you always, Starfire." Silver's eyes flickered gold once more, than settled as solid ashen.  
  
Starfire kissed his cold hand and stood up. Raven and Cyborg wiped away her tears while Beast boy helped her across the room towards the exit. "Robin." She whispered, turning to her side.  
  
"Robin said to leave him there, he wants to battle them by himself!" Cyborg said, pushing her along. She shook her head. "No Cyborg, we must help him! Or at least stay here just in case!"  
  
Raven sighed. "Let's stay, he might need us. But no one goes to him unless he is really struggling, you got me?" She said tonelessly. Everyone nodded and watched as Robin fought Devion.  
  
Devion took a swing at boy wonder, but Robin dodged and kicked. Devion blocked with his leg and head butted spandex boy in the ribs. Robin fell back with a 'OOMF' and skidded across the room.  
  
Getting up instantly, Robin dodged the spiked staff aiming for his chest and pushed Devion to the ground. Hell's son flipped off the ground and crouched on one knee.  
  
"You are done for." Robin growled, jumping up and kicking to the side instead of forward. Devion completely missed what he was looking for and was hit by Robin's sly kick. That last kick sent him flying into the shadows and never coming back.  
  
Everyone cheered and Starfire ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug, "Congratulations Robin, we must rejoice!" Robin laughed and then looked at her strangely.  
  
"Starfire, are...are you back to normal now?" He asked. She was about to answer when loud claps echoed the chamber. Clap...Clap...Clap. Everyone turned around and searched the darkened berth.  
  
"I guess it is just you and me now Robin." Slade's calm and eerie voice washed along the walls and boomed in the Titans ears. Walking out from the shadows, Robin watched as Slade's mask was shining from the dim light. Robin could have slapped himself for forgetting Slade, his own father.  
  
"I suppose so. So are you ready to go down, even if you are my father?" He got into position and held out his long pole staff. Slade entered in the middle where the only light shone in the room.  
  
"Only if you are prepared to go down with me, just like father and son." Slade put his hands behind his back and stood in a gentleman manner.  
  
Robin glared. "I will never be that son I used to be. And you will never be that father that I loved. You have dangered too many valuable items in my life." He growled.  
  
Slade chuckled menacingly. "And so it begins."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY  
  
*WHOA!! Did any of you happen to watch the Teen Titan's episode tonight? I know Seventy 5ive, Monkey and I did! That was one WICKED ep! I loved it to death! Seventy and I were screaming the whole time!! Robin looked so SEXY in his Tux! Didn't he Seventy? ::sighs dreamily::  
  
*I, VanillaSuga, would personally like to thank Seventy 5ive for helping me a little bit with this chapter! I very much appreciate it dudie, thank you! Robin is so hot, and kitty was soo not! We must run her over! Starfire kicked her ASS! Haha! That was great!  
  
Oh and if any of you are wondering where Blackfire is, well she's hiding right now! She will be back!  
  
Thank you time!  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Thanks for helping me! It was little, but I thanked you anyway!! A lot of people didn't get that riddle, so don't feel TOO dumb about it! Lol! You have to find the keys; or else we can't run the bitch over! That was the best ep ever! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Hakusho009*~ Hey newbie! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a box of chocolates your way*  
  
Tiger*grr*~ I updated the chapter as soon as I could! Loved your review! Am I confusing you too much with the relationships? I hope not! I'm glad you loved the riddles! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Phyre Spryte15*~ Your welcome for the roses! Glad you liked them! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes*~ Yeah, so now that you know I can't keep it going, you also know that I am very sad! ::cries:: You should print out hers! Its AWESOME! Seventy 5ive and I are very good friends! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Jennifer Tsai*~ Thanks for the compliment and review dudie! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a box of chocolates your way*  
  
Dragoon-cleric*~ I think we will do another Teen Titans story! Not sure what it is going to be about! Read her story! Its called Over Time by Seventy 5ive! If you can't find it, it's in my favorites! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Lulugir715*~ Glad you love it! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Willow182*~ Devion likes Starfire too much! Glad you love the story! Happy Valentines dudie! *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Ocdsugar*~ I was just joking about the Darth Vader part! And no! Starfire and Robin will definitely not be like leia and Luke...Ever! Haha! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Neo Starfire*~ Thanks anyway, but I don't think I can join your fun squad! I want to, but I don't think I would have the time! I have more writing productions on the way, and I want to keep updating on them! Thanks so much anyway! And thank you for all the gifts and I am glad you love my story! I hope you and Neo Robin live happily ever after together! Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Warprince2099*~ Thanks for the review and answering my question. But here is another question. Why would I need the code for Megaman? I am confused...but then again, I always am! Hehe! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
Sunshine7930*~ I thought you said you were going to review you monkey! Thanks! I should be mad at you! But I'm not! It's Valentines Day, so I will go easy on you! Hope to talk to you in the morning! Happy Valentines Day! UPDATE DAMNIT! *Throws a 'special' box of chocolates your way*  
  
KB*~ Thanks for the review! Happy Valentines Day *Throws a box of chocolates your way!*  
  
*Okay y'all! That's it for part 1! Hope ya liked it!  
  
Chapter 19~ Last death, escape, last memory and time to go home! After Valentines Day! Beautiful Disaster part 2!  
  
*oh!! And Aroree will be posted in the next chap! Hehe! 


	19. Beautiful Disaster pt 2

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
"And so it begins."  
  
Punch after kick before swipe of the staff, Robin's head was spinning with fury. He didn't care that he wasn't all strategy wise, all he cared about was killing this man claiming to be his father.  
  
Slade easily moved positions as Robin struck, and sometimes would throw a punch and kick in there just to throw Robin back and fuel his son's fury. The father kicked Robin back so hard, that boy wonder went flying back and skidding on the ground.  
  
"Give it up Robin, you will never beat me. You might as well just say good bye to all your pathetic friends and be my apprentice just as a good son would do."  
  
"Give it up 'Father', I will never become your apprentice. I will kill you before I do anything that stupid!" Robin popped back up with his hands and kicking his feet to keep his legs straight.  
  
"Remember what I said about if you kill me- oof!" Slade was knocked in the head by Robin's forceful kicks, causing him to fall back to the wall hard, and slide down it. Part of his mask broke, and he was seething.  
  
"If you kill me, then I'm taking Starfire down with me!" Slade wiped blood from his mouth. The mask had cracked from his mouth all the way to his right cheek, showing tan flesh.  
  
Robin turned to Starfire's helpless eyes and smiled weakly. "Like hell you will!" Boy wonder ran at full speed and collided with Slade's fist, while the half-unmasked man felt a burning pain in his lower abdomen.  
  
Slade grabbed Robin's neck and threw him to the ground in a powerful swipe. Placing a knee on his son's stomach and a large handgrip around Robin's neck, Slade chuckled.  
  
"Doesn't this position look familiar? Now listen up Robin, you cannot beat me, for I am older and much wiser."  
  
"Older is more like it, and did you mention ugly?" Robin smirked. The grip around his neck got tighter.  
  
"We must stop him!" Starfire squealed another attempt to run towards the sparring humans. Cyborg grabbed her with one robotic arm and shook his head. Starfire got the message and shrunk back.  
  
"Stop acting like a child and start behaving like the mature son I have!" Slade spat. Robin glared and kicked him over his head. Rolling forward, Slade tumbled into a wall.  
  
Robin got up and massaged his neck, glaring menacingly at the fallen man. "You don't have a son anymore." Robin watched as Slade got up and broke the rest of his mask off. Everyone gasped then went silent.  
  
The shadows blocked his face, but he soon was identified as Slade walked into the light. Robin glared but in mind he was screaming with amazement. Slade looked exactly like him, only an older man.  
  
He had dark brown eyes that gleamed with malice and tan skin. His hair was a dark black that was unruly and the back sort of spiked out as if he were trying to tame it down.  
  
"Like what you see? Does this give you enough proof that I am indeed your father?" Slade walked slowly to Robin as if he were stalking his prey. "You always did get your mothers wit and right from wrong sense, oh and her beautiful blue eyes with emerald trim. But one thing you lacked Robin, son, is patience."  
  
Slade shot up and started kicking Robin everywhere, he even managed to punch him in the ribs then knee him up in the air, causing him to land painfully on the ground.  
  
"Patience is the key to perfect strategy and almost perfect strategy is what you have, but not this time." He chuckled evilly and picked the bloody Robin up.  
  
"Why won't you just kill me! You know I won't be your partner!" Robin groaned in pain. Slade leaned in close and whispered, "Because I'm not through with you yet."  
  
"But...I'm...through with YOU!!" Robin kicked his feet on the ground, making him spring up and head butting Slade in the chin. The older replica of Robin dropped his son and faltered back, holding his wounded jaw.  
  
"You will pay for that!"  
  
"Whatcha gonna do? Bend me over your knee and spank me?" Robin grinned. Cackles from Cyborg and Beast boy could be heard from the side audience as Slade glared at his son.  
  
"Why must you put up a fight!?" Slade snarled, running full blast at Robin. "We could take over the world together Robin! We could be the best!" Slaten Descrow unmasked kicked Robin in the guts, as Robin used his pole staff to knock him on the head.  
  
Slade rammed boy wonder back and held him in a tight lock down on the ground. Robin growled from underneath him and held his pole staff secure in the navel of Slade's throat.  
  
"You will become my apprentice Robin." He said calmly, swallowing hard against the pole on his throat.  
  
"My answer still stands Slade...NO!" Robin jammed the pole up into Slade's neck, causing the man to grasp his throat and plunge back. It drew blood, but it didn't deepen to have serious injuries. Robin took the time to scramble into the shadows and let the darkness swallow his body.  
  
Slade was furious now, and the only way to make Robin furious was to mention the one thing that mattered to him most besides Starfire. "Remember your mommy Robin? She was such a beautiful lady."  
  
Slade's eyes pierced through the shadows, searching for any signs of human form. "Remember when I said she was smart? Well she was, she was smart enough to figure that I would kill her if she cheated on me. But like I said, she was too foolish to know that I was going to kill her anyway."  
  
A shuffle in the darkness caused Slade to swipe towards the sound. "My suspicion got the better of me, so I killed her. What a foolish girl she was no matter how beautiful she appeared. How dare she act like she was with Bruce, that son of a bitch."  
  
"He is mad no?" Starfire whispered fearfully as Raven nodded.  
  
"I enjoyed killing her. I even enjoy the sweet memories I get of her every time I dream. Do you dream Robin? I know you do. I know you remember. Killing her brought so much joy to me."  
  
"You remember what 'I' said Slade? I will be on your back soon enough!" Robin stepped out of the shadows and jumped on Slade's back, making the father fall to the ground.  
  
"How dare you mention that to me!! You're not my father! You're a fucking monster! I'm going to kill you just like you killed mom! And I will enjoy it! Because you know what they say, 'like father, like son!'" Robin yelled, aiming the pole staff point at Slade's head.  
  
"Remember what I said Robin, if I die, then Starfire comes along with me!" Slade, in a flash, pelted out a hidden short spear and aimed it at Starfire. Robin laughed. "They could easily dodge it you fool."  
  
"Yes, indeed you are just like your mother you foolish boy! Do you not remember that I am a technologist? I specifically made this spear to kill Starfire, meaning go through anything, including Raven's powers. That spear is quicker than light itself!"  
  
Robin's eyes turned slit as he grasped the pole tighter. "Go! Get out of here! Get Starfire out of here!!" Robin yelled. Cyborg quickly grabbed Starfire and dashed out of the hide out as quickly as they could.  
  
Robin at the same time Slade went to throw the spear, placed the pole in front of it, causing the spear's handle to collide with it and bounce off and stick into a wall, while turning the pole over and knocking Slade out from the intense speed and strength.  
  
Boy hero swallowed hard as his father's head flopped to the side and his whole entire being was fainted. Pushing away from the fainted man, Robin got up and walked crookedly towards the exit, hoping he would be able to phone the police before his good for nothing father awoke.  
  
Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire all went limping and sprinting out of the hideaway. Practically crawling up the flights of stairs from exhaustion, they finally made it to the raining outside.  
  
The green changeling took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "The air smells so sweet!" Quickly turning his smile from the showering sky to Raven, he picked her up and started spinning. "We're alive! Haha! We made it!"  
  
Cyborg and Starfire watched the happy Beast boy jump around with the embarrassed but flattered Raven in his arms. Raven turned really red when Beast boy smashed his lips to hers in joy, completely forgetting that his friends were right there. "I'm not dead, you're very much alive and everyone is here-"  
  
"But Robin." Starfire said sadly.  
  
Beast boy put down Raven and stepped a little away from her in embarrassment after noticing what he did. Cyborg chuckled at them and then turned sadly to Starfire.  
  
"Star, he'll be okay, Slade won't kill him. C'mon! That's his only son!" He said.  
  
"I just, I do fear that he will be hurt. Perhaps he never gazes upon the stars at night, and the only things he will witness are the heavens above! What if Slade-"  
  
"Slade won't do anything, cause Slade has fainted. Cy call the recruit team to say we have captured Slade once and for all." Robin said proudly. The Tamaranean squealed with delight and engulfed him in a prize-winning hug.  
  
"Robin!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Booya! Robin you hurt?"  
  
"Will he be knocked out long enough for the police to get here?"  
  
"Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch?" Beast boy danced and sang happily as the teens looked at him strangely. "The wicked witch!"  
  
'You are much cuter when you don't open your mouth.' Raven said to him through her thoughts. Beast boy didn't say a word, but stopped his dancing and glared to her. She smirked at him then winked.  
  
"Robin I am gladdened to know that you have overcome to Slade's horrible needs!" Starfire squeezed his hand and smiled joyously. Robin returned the smile, but all was alerted quickly when another voice rang out.  
  
"Glad to see that you have made it out safety Robin, I always knew you were better than your good for nothing father. You and I are alike! We both hated our fathers."  
  
"Komand'r!" Starfire gasped. "I thought you ran away!" Blackfire stepped out from the darkness as rain poured from the sky and laughed heartily.  
  
"As if Koriand'r, I have business to finish with you remember? I said I would get my revenge." The dark Tamaranean smirked evilly. "So let me finish what I was starting, your death."  
  
The titans got into position, but Starfire flew up. "Need not help me, I am willing to fight to death if I have to." Blackfire let out another high squeaky laugh and flew up with her sister.  
  
"Are you ready to die Starfire?"  
  
"Only if you are ready to die with me."  
  
"You will be the only one dying tonight."  
  
"Oh sister, why must you detest me so and anger yourself?" Starfire started asking. She was going to continue, but a light purple firebolt hit her on her side, so she went soaring back.  
  
She recovered easily with bright green eyes filled with anger and two large emerald starbolts in her small hands. "You will pay for that sister."  
  
"Should we do something now?" Cyborg asked. Robin and Raven shook their head.  
  
"You know, this 'not helping our friends when they are in trouble' is really starting to piss me off." Cyborg whispered to Beast boy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh Koriand'r you young fool! Haven't you learned that I will always be better than you at everything!" Another blast of energy balls went aiming Starfire's way.  
  
Dodging them and blasting hers her sister's way, Starfire growled. "Not anymore sister!" flipping over Blackfire, Starfire aimed her starbolts at the back of her sibling's head.  
  
"Starfire, you are the most- oof!" The emerald ball went twirling Blackfire's way and ended up exploding in the back of her head, causing her to fall forward.  
  
"SISTER!" Starfire screamed as she went flying down towards the descending Blackfire. "Don't fear! I'm coming to rescue you!"  
  
"I got her!" Robin yelled, holding out his hands for the falling girl. Blackfire landed in Robin's arms safely and Starfire flew to them. "Is she undamaged?" Starfire squeaked in worry.  
  
A loud thundering explosion came from behind Starfire and Robin's back, but they paid no attention to it, only the cares of Blackfire's health. Cyborg's mouth completely dropped at the sight, while Beast boy turned into a cat and hissed, raising all the hair on its back.  
  
Raven tried to tell the caring teens, but they shook her off as Blackfire began to stir. "Komand'r are you unharmed?" Starfire whispered quietly.  
  
"Koriand'r?" Blackfire moaned, peaking one eye open. Immediately the dark sister blasted Starfire away and chuckled. Robin dropped her in shock and ran to his 'friend'.  
  
"Whoa hang on their Robin you can't just leave me here! We are meant for each other!" Blackfire yelled to him on the tips of toes. "Robin! We can be together forever! You don't need Starfire!"  
  
Four strong hands grabbed both of Blackfire's arms and twisted them back. The older sister struggled and turned her head to see who it was. "Komand'r from planet Tamaran, you are under arrest once again. This time mistress you won't be escaping too easily."  
  
"Don't! Get off of me! How did you find me here!" Blackfire gasped, twisting and turning. The two black aliens dressed in silver and gray put a large blast proof, or better yet, Blackfire proof, over the girl's body.  
  
Komand'r started banging on the plastic body cell and even tried blasting it away. "What's going on!?" She rang out. "How did you find me here?!" The two guards started carrying her away and glared.  
  
"You, Komand'r, are under arrest for bribery, false identification and escaping galactic prison. You will be locked up and will never see the stars again. No more questions or we will be forced to mute you." The largest guard said tonelessly. "Let's go Bob."  
  
The guard 'Bob' nodded fiercely and said, "Right Bob." Guess both of their names are Bob.  
  
"NOO!! I never got to be with ROBIN!!" Blackfire yelled, pounding on the plastic body cell. Robin and Starfire turned to her and waved. "WAIT! My sister can break me out! Sister dear! Tell them that I am under your care! Tell them that I have problems with my anger! Tell them I have a social- family problem!"  
  
The two large guards turned to the walking Starfire and put down the cell that kept Blackfire inside. "Is this true Miss? Is this your problem child sister? Is she truly under your care?"  
  
Starfire took one glance at Blackfire and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I have not an idea who this 'Blackfire' is. She accused me to be her sister and then she tried to kill me. If I was truly her sister, would she have blasted me away?"  
  
"I guess not. Thanks for your help miss. Have a good day now." Bob said, before taking the screaming Blackfire away. "LIAR!! KORIAND'R I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU!!" Was the last thing Blackfire said before getting shut away in the galactic police van.  
  
"Starfire?" The titans asked nervously. Starfire turned to them and smiled as rain fell lightly on all of them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you back now? Or do you still think you belong with 'Slade'?" Beast boy asked uncertainly.  
  
"I am all but unordinary. I know I am to be with you. I have been back but for a while now, why must you question?" She said sweetly.  
  
Beast boy sweat dropped as Robin cleared his throat and pointed to the ship over his shoulder. "Then what was that back there? How come you talked like an earthling? And why did you lie to the police?"  
  
"Yeah dude! I mean dudette! I thought we were the 'good guys'?" Beast boy said.  
  
"We are! And I lied because I think that would have been the only way to get her in the galactic prison with out having another trial for a mild lock down. And to answer your question about my education in earthling speech, well I had been practicing it for a while now." She laughed.  
  
Everyone but Raven fell to the ground in exasperation. "Well now that's over with, we are finally allowed to leave peacefully!" Robin said to all his 'alive' friends.  
  
"Oh not quite. I am still here to gather what you thought I have lost. My queen." The same eerie voice Starfire always dreaded. The titans whipped around and searched the darkened yard. Rain started to fall hard as they searched, and finally a figure walked in their eye range.  
  
"Good Evening Starfire." Devion smiled as rain drenched his trench coat and beautiful face. "Are you ready to follow me to a much...." He shivered. "Warmer place?"  
  
"In your dreams." She spat.  
  
"Yeah Daemon, just get away from here!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"Devion." Hell's son growled in defense.  
  
"I'd think Daemon would fit you better because it is so close to 'demon'! And you and a demon are so much alike! You are both evil!" Cyborg snarled.  
  
"Oh you have not seen evil until you have seen me in full form, half breed." Devion said thickly. Cyborg blasted out his sonic cannon and aimed it towards Devion.  
  
"No!" Robin yelled. He walked in front of Cyborg and pointed the cannon down. "Leave him to me." Walking towards Devion, Robin looked once more at Starfire and smiled. "I think its time to fight for the love that's mine."  
  
"Love? That's yours? Don't make me laugh!" Devion cackled. "You and Starfire would never be good because you wouldn't give her the time or day like I would."  
  
"I could try!" Robin started circling Devion as Hell's son did the same.  
  
"Trying isn't good enough for the lovely Starfire."  
  
"Then I 'will'."  
  
"No such thing as 'will' in your vocabulary my dear boy." Devion smiled evilly then attacked. He punched boy wonder in the face and Robin went flying back.  
  
"Damn! That was a cheap trick! You are a cheater at fighting! Kick his ass Robin!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"Yes! Beat down that freakishly freaky freak Robin!" Starfire cheered. Raven looked at her strangely, but let out a smile.  
  
"Go get him 'slugger'." Raven cheered sarcastically, pretending to punch the air.  
  
"BOOYA!" Cyborg chanted as Robin got back in the game and jump kicked Devion in the face. The rain made it even harder because the long grass was getting slippery, so every time the fighters tried to land, they would slip.  
  
Devion recovered instantly and took out his long spiked staff. Twirling it around him fancily, Hell's son aimed it at Robin's chest. Robin got out his plain metallic pole and held it in his hands.  
  
"Two can play out that one Lil' 6!" Robin yelled. He charged at the same time Devion did and they both collided at full blast into each other.  
  
"Why would you call me lil' 6?" Devion roared, trying to plunge the spikes into Robin, but boy wonder dodged them perfectly.  
  
"Because," He panted. "You are the child of hell right? Your symbol is- hey you're cheating! – 666 and you are only part 6 so there fore that makes you Lil' 6!" Robin flipped over his opponent and kicked him in the back, making it crack.  
  
"Did he just break his back?!" Cyborg said weakly. "Did Robin just kill a human?" Devion slid to the ground and made no movement, so Robin walked stealthily up to him, and kicked him over.  
  
The dead boy's eyes were closed and he made no signs of breathing. Robin paled and looked at his feet. 'Did I just kill someone. Oh no! I am really like my father!'  
  
"Robin! Are you undamaged?!" Starfire asked worriedly. She took a look at Devion and gasped, backing away. "Is he deceased?"  
  
"Whoa, Robin, you killed a mortal!" Beast boy said affectedly. Robin broke down and landed on his knees in the puddled grass.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to!" He said sadly. Robin didn't cry, but he felt sick, like a murderer.  
  
"Robin, need to feel guilt! It was not your fault! Devion had it coming! Let us go home. The recruit team will be here shortly and they will dispose of the body later. Please let us just go-" Starfire gasped as something grabbed her leg. She looked down to find Devion's once perfectly straight legs wrap around hers in a curled, slick tail.  
  
Devion's whole body was consumed into a dark black cobra and his eyes were the deepest of sanguine. In the middle of his eye was a darker than dark red slit and it made him appear more evil.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Beast boy yelled in confusion, as Devion grew larger.  
  
"Ah, he is a demon!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"Oh calm down boys, we can take him." Raven said tonelessly, making her eyes turn white in defense.  
  
"You killlllled me Rooooobin!" The cobra hissed. "Now I will have to forrrrrrrce the loooovely Starrrrrfire to hellll with meeee!" Devion's smooth and scaly tail wrapped tighter and tighter around the screaming with fear Starfire.  
  
"Starfire!!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled, flying up in the air and blasting her black powers at Devion the Cobra. Devion snapped at Raven, but was immediately rammed forward by Beast boy the ram and then blasted back by Cyborg's sonic cannon.  
  
Robin stuck his metal pole into Devion's tail, causing Devion to loosen the grip on Starfire and recoil in his tail in pain. "Star!" Robin ran to her and caught her falling body.  
  
She landed softly and then hugged her rescuer in relief. "Thank you much Robin!"  
  
"C'mon buddy! Lets play!!" Cyborg punched the ground hard and it exploded causing bits of rock and grass into the cobra's eyes. He then blasted another ball of blue power from his gun.  
  
Beast boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and started swinging his tail at Devion, making Hell's son fly back into a bunch of trees. Raven used her powers to hold him still as Robin stabbed him again in the chest and Starfire used her powers to keep blasting him with pain.  
  
"NOO!" Devion hissed. He broke free of the powers and went to snap at Starfire when Robin jumped on her, blocking her from danger. It was to no avail because a large blue orb of safety blocked Devion's bite and damned him back.  
  
"Whaaat!" He hissed. Devion charged again, only to be damned back once again. "What is going onnnn here?"  
  
Thunder and lightning boomed and lit the sky and faint chuckling could be heard up above. Devion the cobra hissed in annoyance and turned to Starfire. "I will be back my looooovely Starrrrfire!"  
  
Turning himself back into his human form, Devion collapsed on one knee and held on to his throbbing arm. Pulling up his shirt, he noticed that the name, 'Aroree' was burning red into his flesh.  
  
Grasping it and groaning softly, he clenched his teeth and hit the ground hard. And in a heartbeat, he was swallowed into the red liquid hole coming from the earth.  
  
"Where did he go?" Beast boy managed to choke out. "Did you guys see what I saw, or did I see Devion turn into a Cobra then vanish which you didn't see?"  
  
"We saw." Raven said mildly. "Let's go home please. I need tea."  
  
Beast boy sweat dropped and scattered away from the area Devion vanished in as tons of recruit teams came charging on by. "Yeah, this thing is creeping me out."  
  
"Robin, I-" Starfire whispered, but boy wonder acted as if he didn't hear her and kept walking. "Thanks."  
  
After many questions about Slade and Robin, the Teen Titans were finally able to return back to the Titan Tower in peace. Each going their own way, the teens never said a word to each other.  
  
Maybe because of what just happen? Was it because almost every single villain they had faced, they beat? Because Slade was now in prison, and he was proofed as Robin's father? Whatever the case was, they were silent the whole night.  
  
Valentines had ended and the enemies had ruined it for them. The Valentines Fair and Parade had passed and the chocolate they were supposed to give each other was all eaten by the bored Beast boy.  
  
Morning rise was going to be up soon and the only one not in bed was Starfire, and maybe Robin. She was out on the rooftop like always, watching the sun readying itself to glisten up.  
  
Robin noticed that she wasn't in her room, so he changed into some clothes consisting of blue jeans, white shirt and black sunglasses and opened the rooftop door slightly to peak out. And there she was, her long red hair blowing in the warm but crisp morning air, looking beautiful and serene.  
  
Star was wearing light blue jeans with lime green slippers, a pink and light green long sleeve shirt and she was sitting along the edge with her hands behind her in a comfortable position.  
  
She heard the door creak slightly and turned around.  
  
"Starfire?" His beautiful voice said.  
  
"Robin..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SORRY!! I AM SOO SORRY! I had writer's block y'all! I couldn't think! And this chapter isn't even that good! The next will be LONG, ROMANTIC and full of stupid humor!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and prizes! I am very much grateful! Sorry I can't thank all of you tonight for the reviews cause I don't have much time...and TOO many people reviewed...so I have no clue where to start on it!  
  
I am going to start the next and LAST chapter of Ridiculously Romantic tonight, so hopefully you all will get it tomorrow afternoon! YAY! Keep in touch!  
  
Oh to the thing about Aroree: Aroree is Devion's half sister. She is in the story 'OVER TIME' by Seventy 5ive. GO READ IT! Its hella good! Devion is in there too! Oh! And it's MUCH funnier than my story! Lol! Thanks Joha!  
  
Joha! Sorry! I used a bit of the snake part wrapping around Starfire from your story! Hope ya don't mind. I didn't use much, just a teensy weensy bit! Hehe! LYLAS!  
  
Oh my pathetic excuse why I was having trouble: Family and friend problems. *Seventy, you know what I'm talking about*  
  
GUESS WHAT! I got a new puppy! It's a girl and she is a yellow lab! Or should I say white? She looks whiter than she does yellow...  
  
I hope you all had a great Valentines Day and I hope you all are pleased to know that I finally updated! I could say that I was slow because I didn't want this story to end so fast...but then I would be lying.  
  
Have a great night y'all!  
VanillaSuga 


	20. Ridiculously Romantic

Ridiculously Romantic  
  
*Songfic chapter! 'Shape of my Heart' by the Backstreet boys! Hey now! I still like them! Its good I promise! If you liked 'Hello' by evanescence, then you will love this one! It's a short one! I swear! And it doesn't start till later! Love ya all! *  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"Robin..."  
  
He walked slowly up to her, feet barely lifting themselves up from the hard steel of the rooftop tower. She stared contently into the black orbs of glasses disguising his eyes with interest.  
  
Suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be looking for, Starfire turned her gaze back to the mystical skies above, waiting for the surrealistic colors of the sunrise.  
  
Robin sat next to her on the edge, like he had done many times before. He gazed out to the skies like she, and they both sat in silence. The light of the sun hadn't come up yet, so it was still dark but in a light black. Not quite gray, but still not black.  
  
The stars were still twinkling, as if they were small specks of white and crystal colored glitter, sparkling with serenity. The night seemed so peaceful, so calm that everything was perfect.  
  
Everything and everyone was still sleeping, even the ocean calmed its thrashing to enjoy the nighttime tranquility. One particular star twinkled the brightest, and Starfire sighed.  
  
"You miss Tamaran huh?" Robin's soft and soothing voice whispered almost silently. Neither of the teens took glances at each other, just stared over the ocean and to the farthest stars.  
  
"Very. But I think that I would miss this planet more if I were to follow home." Starfire whispered back. Robin nodded and shifted in his position.  
  
"Are you still shaken up about earlier?"  
  
"Not as much. What about you, are you unharmed?"  
  
"I'm fine, actually never better. I'm glad we figured this whole thing out, and I'm relieved to know that the Teen Titans are still up and alive." Robin looked down into the water. "I hear that, heh...that Beast boy and Raven are finally admitting their feelings toward each other. A bit shocking to know Raven feels the same, but Beast boy...I always knew he liked her."  
  
Starfire giggled lightly. "Yes. Cyborg and I had witnessed them hugging and...Kissing." She blushed lightly. Robin sighed warmly and looked at her.  
  
"Star, you do know that I am sorry for keeping a lot of things from you right?" Starfire studied his apologetic expression and smiled.  
  
"Robin, if anything, I am sorry for actually believing that you were truly like Slade. I should have listened to you the first time you told me, but my trust was not in you at the time. My hesitations had me kidnapped, and the horrible things I did to you and our friends..." Her eyes watered slightly. "I am just sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Would it be okay if we were just to forget this whole incident and start over?" Robin asked, grinning a bit.  
  
Starfire's smile widened and she nodded. They both hugged and then retreated. Looking back to the stars, they waited yet again for the sunrise to appear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're alive?!"  
  
"Ayrasia darling, if I weren't alive, would I be talking to you?" Cyborg asked. He was on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, talking to the girl of his dreams on the phone.  
  
"Oh right. No need to get cocky about it." She said jokingly.  
  
"You know we've been talking on this phone for almost 6 hours now?"  
  
"Really? Wow, I would have never guessed." She laughed. "Baby, I think you should come to see me. I've missed you for a long time, I think its time that you show me that you are 'very much alive'."  
  
Cyborg chuckled. "I'm there. See you in an hour." They clicked off the phone and he hummed to himself happily. "Thank god we all have people we love, or else I think one of us might end up gay. And I FOR sure know that I will not end up gay." He said, referring to the Teen Titans, who in their case, were all in love.  
  
Cyborg picked up his keys that were on his dresser and headed down the Tower Garage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Raven lay in her bed; eyes closed, but mind still awake. She couldn't help but think about the boy who had kissed her earlier. They had kissed before and all the times had meant something, but that one was a kiss of joy and happiness.  
  
"Loving him will take a lot out of me, but can I handle it?" She said to herself. "He's put in so much, and tried so hard..." She closed her eyes tighter. "The hell with it. Emotions out of control or not, I'm through with hiding."  
  
She got up and tore off her covers. Wearing her nightclothes, consisting of a pair of purple short shorts and black tank top, she stormed down the hall and into Beast boy's room.  
  
Beast boy stirred, but lazily faced her, still peacefully sleeping. She walked stealthily up to him and opened up the covers. He stirred again, this time waking from his slumber.  
  
Beast boy smiled kindly and held up the covers for her. Raven entered them and he put them back down, keeping one muscular green arm around her, pulling her in close.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, before Beast boy warmly placed his lips upon hers, capturing her heart and opening it for the emotionless vital part to have love pass through into a whirlwind of ecstasy.  
  
Her gem glowed a light purple, flicking once, then died. Controlling her powers had been hard. Meditating everyday, being emotionless and toneless towards her friends, but now, she could handle it. All she needed was love. And she found it, through the person she least expected, Beast boy.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. He grinned and kissed her once more.  
  
"I love me too." He chuckled. "I love you more." Raven smiled brightly and snuggled in close to him.  
  
"Good night." They both whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father! I thought you said that I could have her as my wife!?" Devion yelled at the devil in front of him.  
  
"Devion, I told you to take her once you were mortal, I did not tell you to get yourself killed." Lucifer said carelessly.  
  
"I tried, but those damn titans got me before I could!"  
  
"Well, now that you can't go back as mortal, and God's little orb of safety will protect her every time you try to get near, I don't think you will have a chance to take her as you're mistress." Lucifer picked his chin.  
  
"Isn't there any way!?" Devion whined slightly. "Oh and what the hell is up with this!" He pulled back the cloth that hid the tattoo like sign. "Aroree, who the fuck is that?"  
  
"Watch your language." Lucifer sighed then glared at the name on his son's arm. "Never you mind that Devion. But I do believe there is a way to get you back on earth, with out having to worry about God."  
  
Devion leaned in close. "Yeah?"  
  
"You will have to take most of my powers. But not now. You lost your chance for the year, you will just have to wait." Lucifer sat back down on his throne chair and dismissed his son.  
  
"I will await your permission father." Devion bowed and walked away from Hell's throne.  
  
"Until then my Lovely Starfire, until then. You will be my wife."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Baby; please try to forgive me,  
Stay here but don't put out the glow,  
Hold me now; don't bother if every minute makes me weaker,  
You can save me from that man I've become, oh yeah.  
  
They had been waiting for almost 5 minutes now, and no sign of sunrise had shown yet. Still they sat silently; either to scared to speak or too embarrassed.  
  
Starfire stole a glance at Robin, but he was staring fixedly at the calm ocean waves. When she went back to gazing at the sparkling stars, he then glanced at her.  
  
He knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure she knew how much he loved her. The only problem was no matter how much he loved her, he knew he couldn't love her before, but now, it was different.  
  
"Starfire, I have a confession to make." He said, now completely staring at her. She turned her head and watched as he fumbled with his fingers in hesitation.  
  
"What is the matter Robin?" She asked kindly but curious.  
  
Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
I played my part, kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"I have been hiding my feelings from you for sometime now and it was only to protect you, our friends, and myself." He said slowly. "I have come to realize how selfish I have been the past few weeks, and....I have been neglecting the roles of a leader to the Teen Titans."  
  
Starfire nodded understanding, and encouraged him to go on. "Starfire, I really like you, and I mean REALLY like you." He paused to look up at Starfire's full of emotion face. His courage spiked up a bit. "I know I told you in the past that I didn't love or have feelings for another, but I lied."  
  
Sadness is beautiful loneliness is tragical,  
So heal me, I can't win this war, oh no.  
Touch me now; don't bother if every second makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the man I've become.  
  
"I had been lying to you and even myself. I forced myself to keep all my feelings away, I felt even worse than Raven. If you thought she had it bad, well I had it worse." Robin sighed, but continued.  
  
"Starfire, I like you so much, that I might even love you." He looked into her eyes, and his hands went to hers. "You can call me selfish, but I all I want is your love, that's all I want and that's all I need."  
  
"Tell me what I have to do to prove I'm the only one for you? Just say it...anything at all. If loving you is a crime, then punish me, because I'm tired of hiding and I'm sick of worrying...so what's wrong with being selfish?"  
  
Starfire's eyes were as big as saucers, and she tried her best to keep the liquid crystals in. "You are not being selfish Robin, but I just need to know why you kept your feelings from me, when you knew that I liked you?"  
  
Robin led her hands with his up to his eyes, and carefully, they peeled the glasses off of his eyes. For the first time in all the years she'd known Robin, she had finally got to see his beautiful eyes. They were exactly like Slade had told.  
  
Each eye was a crystal blue color with dark emerald trimming along the outside. They were so innocent, as if he had never seen all those terrible memories before. So innocent, and loving. Starfire smiled kindly and waited for him to speak.  
  
Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
I've played my part, kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"I had had a horrible past when I was younger. Everything that I had...that I loved...was always taken away from me. I learned from my mistakes when I was a child, but I could never learn to stop loving. To stop loving would cure the problem of all my loved ones either dying or getting taken away from me."  
  
Starfire knitted her eyebrows in sadness as Robin's crystal blue eyes danced in agony. "I had three things that I actually loved in my life. Two from the past, and one from the future. Two were my mom and dad. My dad ended up going to prison, and I never heard from him again, then I found out that he was actually Slade all along.  
  
My mom was killed...what do you know...by my horrendous father. She was the only one that actually understood me. Once she died, I told myself that I would never love again, for I feared that once again, the person I loved would either die, or be taken away from me.  
  
I guess once Slade found out that I loved you, he went for the prize. Just like with my mom. Look what he did to us? I blame him, yet for some reason, I thank him. I blame him for hurting me in the past and future, but I thank him, because during our hardship, he brought us closer."  
  
I'm here with my confession,  
Got nothing to hide no more, don't know where to start,  
But to let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Robin smiled with his white teeth and watched as Starfire sniffed back her tears. He pulled her into a big bear hug and kissed her forehead kindly. Starfire let her tears of joy pass and hugged Robin tighter.  
  
"Robin, I have always loved you. I had felt it the first time I had tried the cotton on the ferris wheel. You had always been there for me, and I have always been there for you. Best friends always, Lovers forever."  
  
"Forever and always." He chuckled. He was getting sort of emotional, but he would never let her see him cry. Leaning in close, he went in for the kiss he had been wanting, that he had needed to do for the longest time.  
  
Looking back on all the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
I played my heart, kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
Closing their eyes, they both went in for that magical kiss that was rumored to have the lover's seeing mystical fireworks. Robin felt the sweet touch of her moist lips, and they both opened their orifices for their tongues to dance along side each other in a playful and loving dance.  
  
The one kiss that they shared lasted for eternity in their young minds, but to the world before them, only lasted in minutes. The sunrise each had wanted to see had been forgotten by their miraculous kiss.  
  
They teenagers pulled away slowly to catch a breath of air and smiled numbly. Their insides twisted with happiness and their minds raced with pleasure.  
  
Not only did they blush after words; the embarrassing silence over took their words of thought too. Starfire bit her lip lightly but couldn't keep it in, she giggled softly. Robin turned to her and stared silently for a few seconds, before bursting out in soft chuckles.  
  
"Why are we laughing, is not this supposed to be a glorious moment?" Starfire giggled. She couldn't help but laugh the butterflies in her stomach were lightly fluttering against her, tickling her very being.  
  
"I don't know." Robin laughed. He pulled her near and hugged her tight. Both of them stopped their giggling to watch the sunrise evolve more enchantingly over the mountains and ocean surfaces.  
  
Everyone had the happy ending they all wanted. Cyborg had Ayrasia...in bed. They loved each other more than anything did, and he actually had someone who was like him, half robot.  
  
Beast boy and Raven were in the same bed, but not doing exactly the same thing. They loved each other, even if it did take a few years to figure it out. One of the best couples out there, their relationship will take time to evolve more, but the road ahead will be the best part.  
  
And last but not least, Robin and Starfire.  
  
Robin and Starfire have to also be one of the best couples. Best friends to a blooming loving relationship always ends up working, no matter how different the pasts have been.  
  
"Starfire?" Robin spoke softly. Starfire turned to him and answered with a, "Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Starfire stared at him fixedly and sighed. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise. And this promise I will have no problem in keeping. I love you more than life itself, and I'm glad you are the one for me. Love takes time to nourish and grow, and like Slade says, 'Patience is a virtue'. I will have the patience to see our love grow with every minute we have."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, pressing her lips upon his in a quick kiss. Robin licked his lips after and decided to put in one more thought.  
  
"And I will always love you, no matter how 'Ridiculously Romantic' it is."  
  
~* The End*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...that is it folks! Ridiculously Romantic is now FINISHED! I'm screaming YAY! Cause this is the first story that I actually finished! But my heart is screaming NO! Cause I'm going to miss all your wonderful reviews!  
  
I'm going to miss you all soooo much! OH MY GOD! IM GONNA CRY!! This is sooo sad! I love you all! Thank you soo much for sticking with me! I'm sorry I can't thank you all like I did before because FF was being anal and I had gotten too many reviews late.  
  
SORRY!  
  
Insaneoveranime got the memory thing right. Starfire had got her memory back right after the ferris wheel thing and after Silver's death. GOOD JOB! Sends you the box of chocolates I promised!  
  
Thank you all soo much! I am soo emotional right now it's not even funny! I will eventually write another TT story, but I'm not sure when. I will also be doing one with Seventy 5ive soon, but again, I'm not sure when.  
  
Sends you all 'SPECIAL' Golden Roses!! Thanks!  
  
Keep an eye out for my works! Love you all soo much!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
VanillaSuga 


End file.
